Bound By Blood
by beautifulramblingbrains
Summary: She's bound by the love for her family. And he won't rest till he finds the face to his ghosts. (Sequel to Bound By Chains.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Welcome!

This is the sequel to Bound By Chains. If you haven't read the first story I highly suggest you do.

Like I would leave you on that awful cliffhanger... :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Eric laughs, shifting further back into the couch and studying the awful beer bottle in his hand while listening to Wayne recount his night with a woman he'd recently met.

Beer was a small man's drink, nothing that he would usually vouch for. But he wasn't about to object after the shit day he'd already had.

It is late, well past midnight as they sit inside Wayne's apartment. The place is small and messy compared to his usual preference. At least he doesn't have to live in it.

His phone beckons from his jacket and he puts the bottle down, reaching for it, half listening to the boring story Wayne drones on about still. "I'm going to call it a night," Eric speaks over him. "Looks like I'm in Erudite first thing."

"The queen of the damned has spoken…" Wayne says with a wink and stands, stretching his arms above his head. "Yeah, I'm fucked. Bitch is crazy, I swear-"

"Enough, I'm about to gouge my own eye out in a minute, rather than going through the pain of hearing your story again." Wayne snorts on his insult. "Come at me when you have something else to say for yourself." Eric simpers, showing himself out.

"Yeah, thanks, _friend_ …" he hears Wayne drawl after him.

But that's not the only reason why he left. It was a headache forming above his brow. The fleeting, bitty memory of visiting Wayne after his accident on a factionless run that caused him to lose his eye and gain the characteristic limp he now adorned.

The headaches that are too often for his comfort.

The only time he seems to not feel the throbbing in his skull is when he trains or sleeps. And that's exactly what he has in mind.

* * *

" _Ring-a-ring o' roses. A pocket full of posies. A-tishoo atishoo, we all fall down_."

Sarah falls back laughing with Thomas and his new best friend from school who lives only three doors down. The grass is baked from the sun beneath them, dry and coarse but still glorious. Mary sits cross-legged under the shadow of their house, grinning at them and rocking Jack in her arms.

"Now, duck duck goose!" Thomas requests and his friend Ted sits up excitedly, nodding his head.

"Okay. One more and then it's time for Ted to go." Sarah gives them a lopsided smirk. "And I'm the _picker_ ," she emphasizes in an evil voice. "One lap around the house and if I get back to your place, _I_ win for today." She playfully crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

The boys nod and watch her get up, sitting with fidgeting legs as she starts rounding them. "Duck...duck...duck…" She taps Thomas' head. "Goose!" And pelts off towards the house, past Mary who giggles at their childishness.

"Come on, Thomas!" She half laughs, gasping for breath. She turns to round the front of the house, almost running completely into Dalton who steadies her, chuckling at her loose hair and grass stained clothes. "I'm _so_ sorry!" She smiles, just as Thomas barges straight into her, and essentially tagging her at the same time.

"Hi, Dalton," Thomas chirps, just as breathless and Sarah ushers him, pointing back the way they came.

"No, I'm sorry. Looks like I got you caught in your game."

Sarah rubs her neck, watching Thomas disappear. "Well, it seemed silly to stay inside."

"How are you doing now? Oh, I, er, spoke to your parents briefly the other day. They seem to be settling back into things, and John seems better."

Sarah doesn't really care for the knowledge, but thanks him anyway. "I'm glad," she says curtly.

For a minute Dalton just nods awkwardly, then peers over his shoulder. "You should come to the meetings we have in the evenings. It's just a general discussion and group talk on the workings of Abnegation. Your insight would be pretty handy. You've always been pretty clued on."

"Thanks. I'll try, but it's hard at the moment, you know."

"Right, well I better go." His breathing is erratic and he leans forward, pecking her cheek and blushing profusely as he steps away, throwing over his shoulder, "It's great that you're back where you belong."

Funnily, for Sarah, she still doesn't feel that way.

* * *

"Eric." Jeanine greets him with a bored tone, still scribbling something and not bothering to look up.

As Eric passes a green leafed potted tree in her office, he plucks a piece, letting it drop to the floor before breathing in deeply and tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Jeanine. What is the urgency to have me here so early on this _fine_ morning…" he says sarcastically. It must annoy her as she looks through her lashes up at him, her mouth turned downwards and glasses balanced on the end of her nose. She motions to the plush chair in front of her and he shakes his head at her gesture. "No, thanks. I'm not planning on sticking around." He grabs a weird glass ornament on her desk and juggles it in one hand, throwing it up into the air, much to her irritation.

"Fine. Have a look at this." She pushes a paper across to him. "It's from Abnegation. A protest on their removal."

Eric sighs, "So?"

"In order to remain in control over this situation, we require cooperation." She puts down her pen and clasps her hands together in front of her. "We don't want to start a revolution."

Eric smiles toothily, something he rarely did without good reason. "Their _removal,_ you say? Perhaps that's not the best term to use. You're going about this all wrong," he chides.

"Coming from a man who has the title 'Murderer'."

Eric pouts, "Aw, people still sour over my undivided protection from the factionless? _How about that_? One thing you'll learn Jeanine…" He slides the paper back carelessly, "is that you can't please everyone."

She smiles tightly at him. "Well, good thing I have you on board. I assumed this wouldn't affect the work lying ahead of you."

He juts his chin out and squints at her. "Well, that all depends. What's in it for me?"

"You have no place bargaining. Need I remind you..."

"Sounds like you're unable to do it without me." Eric shrugs and finally does take the seat, keeping his voice smooth. "Listen, I may not care what title I take and seemingly neither do Dauntless, but it appears you do."

"I have a statement from a witness." Jeanine points out, leaning back and not bowing to his intimidation.

"An anonymous witness." He nods in wry amusement. "An anonymous witness that will never account for anything because there is _nothing_. Try again, Jeanine." Eric's mouth twitches while covering his tracks. He wouldn't put it past Jeanine to have some sort of voice recording ready to pick him out.

"What do you want?" she asks flatly.

"I want a lab within Dauntless with the workings of Erudite. I want serums made and manufactured without any need to outsource. Drugs and medical supplies, without questions. You see where I'm going?"

"I do." She knew Eric all too well _and_ the fact he wasn't going to drop this, nor coincide without some sort of give and take.

"Make it happen and we've got a deal. I'll remove Abnegation. The safety of the factions in preferable order will be resolute once again." He scoffs, "Sounds dreamy…"

"You start the movement. We'll provide the goods." Jeanine watches Eric draw out his fake contemplation with a lopsided grin.

"I'll be in contact." He stands, grabbing the paper and the glass ornament, turning back exaggeratingly to her frown. "Compensation for your conspiring."

* * *

Sarah yawns, the wooden chair causing her stockings to become itchy on her legs and back sore from the hour-long, late-night meeting Abnegation is having.

It took a few days, but with the efforts of Mary and another run in with Dalton, she was convinced on taking an evening off to hear the daily problems they were addressing. She didn't see the harm in it.

As the room becomes sparse, Dalton strolls up slowly, nervously shoving his hands in his pant pockets. "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"The recall of the missing laundry was exhilarating," she smiles up at him.

He laughs, rubbing his cheek. "Yeah...I'm sorry about that. But every issue has to be addressed, no matter how big or small."

Sarah sighs, massaging her temple with her finger. A certain piece of information that was addressed towards the end of the meeting is still troubling her, one that she had thought she would never have to hear about again. "I didn't realize Dauntless _and_ Erudite were still going ahead, though...with moving Abnegation." That's what Jeanine had withheld from her and now it angers her that she didn't address it during her meeting with the leader of Erudite when she had the chance to.

"You knew?" Dalton looks at her in surprise.

"I heard briefly in passing," she lies quickly. "Just before I left. I didn't realize they were actually serious, and I didn't realize Erudite was involved." She shakes her head to emphasize her disbelief.

"It's a concern. But we are hoping our statement of protest will be heard." He curtly motions to the exit, "Shall we?" They walk in silence, out into the night from their former council hall. "I never got to speak to you about what happened…"

"Nothing happened," she says quickly, trying to avoid the edge to her voice but failing, having no intentions to talk about it.

"So, the baby magically appeared?" Dalton asks sarcastically. He shifts uneasily under her scrutiny, avoiding her eyes before continuing. "I saw you with him. I know Jack is his. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. I just don't want to relive the memories... that's all." It is her turn to avoid him, looking down at the ground.

"Did he…" Dalton trails off, observing her expression from the side.

Sarah shakes her head, keeping her eyes downcast and her cardigan she bought for the chill in the evenings clasped between her hands in front of her. "No." Breathing in the cool air around her, she brings herself to face him but she can't quite seem to focus on him with his questioning gaze. "It wasn't like that. He never...it...it was one of those things..." She looks away finally, uncertain of how to explain to him what Eric and her had.

"It's okay."

Sarah crumples up her nose in thought and sighs. Straightening up, she looks at him and smiles wryly. "You don't really want to know my business, Dalton. It's best left in the past. I live for the here and now."

The gravel continues to crunch under their feet as they approach the rows of houses. Dalton stops before they reach Sarah's house, which is before his own.

"Maybe…" he hesitates and Sarah only stops their snail-paced walk in bewilderment, looking at him with a frown. "Maybe I want it to be...my business."

Sarah tilts her head and lets her shoulders slump. " _Dalton_ …" she draws out in pity.

"No. I know how it sounds and it's crazy. But me and you used to get along so well before _he_ happened. I want that again. That lease of life you have-"

"I'm sorry, Dalton." She walks further up the path towards her house. "Now is not the right time."

"When is the right time?" he calls after her from the path before her house.

"Not now." She opens the door, stepping inside to the lone light Mary had left on for her.

"Then I'll wait." He wrings the bottom of his shirt between his hands, smiling at her hopefully.

"Goodnight, Dalton."

* * *

"He's fussy this morning," Mary says while frying eggs, glancing back at a wriggling Jack as Sarah tries to breastfeed him at the dining table.

Sarah had made sure the house doesn't resemble their parent's. The only difference really being they had moved the table as close to the kitchen as possible so that it was viewable while cooking. It worked for that reason, and also so they could keep an eye on Thomas while he ate if they were preoccupied.

"He won't latch on anymore." Sarah's voice echoes frustration as he howls out again. Thomas walks into the room with both palms pressed against his ears.

"Maybe we shouldn't have used the bottle."

"I thought it would be okay," Sarah says woefully, trying him now on the other breast. He seems to only scream louder, turning red and she sighs in defeat. "Mary, can you heat up a bottle, please?"

She does so without question, and quickly. They had probably woken all their closest neighbors already. The moment Sarah coaxes him with the bottle, he merely whimpers, then sucks furiously.

"Great." She huffs. "I wanted to breastfeed until six months, at least."

"Babies aren't textbook. Do what works for you." Her sister hums to herself, serving up the eggs and now Sarah becomes suspicious.

"You're in an informative and good mood."

"Okay…" Mary graces them at the table, pushing the plate to Sarah who begins eating with one hand and Jack balanced with his bottle in the other. "...a boy from school-"

"No," Sarah says with finality.

"What? I haven't even told you anything."

"Whatever you're about to say…" Sarah mumbles out as she chews.

"Oh, right. But it's okay for you to go out with Dalton." Mary says with attitude, looking incredulously at her.

Sarah glares daggers at her sister. "I did no such thing!"

"Denial…"

"I went to the meeting over the happenings in Abnegation. I wasn't just with _him_." Sarah begins to feel hot and bothered by the accusations.

"He walked you there and back," Mary points out and grins at her older sister.

"So?" Now she can't help but blush.

Mary shrugs, digging into her food nonchalantly. "So...he totally likes you."

"I had a baby a month and a half ago. You can't even comprehend how _over_ I am with anything involving the male species."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I think it's good," Mary shrugs again. "It will help you."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. It's not happening." She begins burping Jack. Jack who has decided to fall asleep, but still managing to look furious. Just like his dad. "But…" she continues, "just don't get yourself into any trouble." She smiles reluctantly at her younger sister. She is seventeen after all, and Sarah has no plans to act the way their parents did. She'd rather know everything and Mary willing to tell her, than hiding it, just like Lizzie had done.

Mary eats more enthusiastically, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

They watch him from one corner. The furious but deadly combinations he lays time and time again into the bags.

Glen nudges Wayne's arm after a moment. "There's something different about him."

A group of Dauntless women finishing their training passes by Eric, and even with their obvious attempts to get his attention, he doesn't acknowledge them.

"Jeanine's up his ass, what do you expect?" Wayne bites off a piece of his nail, spitting it out onto the floor. "Probably needs to get laid, too."

"Good luck telling him that." Glen snorts and throws a towel over his shoulder, saluting before walking away.

Wayne flicks back his wild hair, readjusting the patch over his eye before pushing off the wall he's been leaning against, cautiously stepping up to Eric. He waits but Eric doesn't stop, so he clears his throat. "What's eating you, man?"

"Fuck off," Eric grumbles without looking at him.

"If you can't confide in your old pal, who else you got?"

Eric clicks his neck, chuckling to himself as he ghosts a few hits. "My right hand."

"Real mature," Wayne rolls his eyes. "People are asking-"

"Do you _really_ think I give a _fuck_ about what people are saying?" It's almost a complete shout and the words echo around the room. Eric grabs his water bottle left to one side on the floor and begins heading towards the exit. The finger massaging his temple worries Wayne, and he's not quite ready to let it go.

"They're just wanting to know-"

"It's these headaches!" Eric sounds extremely pissed, his tone of voice sharp and Wayne keeps his distance. "These _fucking_ headaches!" he complains again, then launches the bottle half way across the room. His shoulders heave with an angry sigh and Wayne holds up his hands in defiance behind his back.

Eric takes a deep breath and then turns around before he continues, "I think someone is fucking with me. Look at this." He shows Wayne the scar on his forearm. "I remember how I got it, but not why. I half remember stitching it, but not all of it. Someone else was there." Eric paces back and forth in the now empty training room.

Wayne feels his face whiten and gulps, trying to remain composed in his role of Eric's confidant. "That sounds shit crazy, man!"

"Why can't I remember?" Eric wonders more to himself.

"I don't know. I forget shit all the time." Wayne shrugs and fakes nonchalance.

Eric shakes his head. "Not shit like that." He raises his eyebrows and it makes Wayne uneasy how adamant he is on trying to figure it out. "Why did I move from my apartment? I try to remember and I can't! I remember ordering the renovations..." he trails off, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

"Maybe you need to chill out. You smoking anything? Taking anything?" Wayne jokes, even though a chill runs up his spine at the prospect of Eric remembering.

Rolling his shoulders, Eric admits, "I take a suppressant."

"Well, there's your answer."

"No! Because it doesn't explain this…" He pulls a gray hairband from his pocket and shows it to Wayne as if it was the most valued piece of evidence.

Playing along, Wayne tries to act casual. "A _hairband_? And that means someone's fucking with you? Have you listened to yourself?"

"Someone _has_ been in my office. It was in my drawer. I seriously don't give a shit what you think." He turns around to leave and calls over his shoulder, "And I'm not going to rest till I find out who!"

When he storms out, Wayne feels like he's shrinking in on himself. Rubbing his hand over his face, he mumbles, "Fuck."

* * *

Sarah folds the laundry, glancing up to Jack asleep in his Moses basket, then to Thomas who stares out the window. School had finished over an hour ago and Mary was busy with some sort of homework in her bedroom.

In a monotone voice, Thomas doesn't turn to speak to her, he only says, "There's Dauntless outside."

Sarah bites her cheek, finishing the last sheet and walking over to peer out. It is a truck rolling at the same pace as the Dauntless on foot, each with guns, knocking and posting something to each door. "Get away from the windows." She pushes him away, still watching till they get to their neighbors, then the black uniforms of the Dauntless start up their path, knocking loudly when they reach the door.

She hesitates for a moment before opening the door, and when she does, they pass her a letter. "The date of the movement, Miss." One of them informs her and he already turns to leave.

But Sarah shoves the piece of paper back towards them, smiling tightly. "No thank you, we are not interested and we will not be moving."

The two Dauntless look at each other grinning, not making a move to take the letter back. The one who had passed her the letter takes it after a moment. He huffs and says, "Look, er, you ain't got a choice."

"I do. And many of us are against the move and we will not be moving."

One of them flips a notepad open, gathering a pen and looks at the side of the house for the number. "Name?"

"Bennett."

"First name?"

"Miss Bennett will do perfectly well, thank you." She crosses her arms.

"I need your full name _and_ cooperation. Is that so hard to ask? We're just doing our job." He frowns at her in annoyance and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Sarah. And if you don't mind, the elders of the society you will be scaring half to death looking like that. Why do you need guns in Abnegation? There are children here."

"Precaution," he says without looking up from the notepad.

"I highly suggest you finish your rounds and take it up with one of the ex-council members. I'm sure they would prefer their own people knocking on their doors than Dauntless armed with weapons."

Sarah already moves to close the door when one of them speaks up, "Quite a mouth on you, isn't there." They begin leaning on the doorframe. "Is your mom home?" They snicker between themselves.

"You're looking at her." Thomas chirps up, walking up from behind and it catches them off guard. Sarah just glares, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, take the letter or leave it. It's happening either way." The one she shoved the letter back to throws it through the crack in the door and they begin marching away, back up the path. The driver in the truck pierces her with a look of glee as he creeps past and Sarah only shuts the door when they can't see her anymore.

Pushing her back against the door as she breathes deeply, she calls up to Mary, "Mary, I need you to watch Thomas and Jack tonight. I need to go to the town meeting."

She appears at the top of the stairs, leaning down over the banister. "What's happened?"

"It's happening. They're moving us. They've set a date!" Sarah says, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"But, they can't?!" Mary cries, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

"They can, and they will. Unless something is done about it."

* * *

"Sir, every house was accounted for. And here is the list of the most possible defiants against it. The houses and names of each we came across." The soldier places the notes on Eric's desk, and he grabs it, scanning it quickly. "Every one of them has voiced their concerns over the movement. Most of them had some strong words to say about it."

"Just perfect," he says sarcastically. "... _Just perfect_ …" He mumbles quietly to himself, dismissing the soldiers and making a mental note to personally visit each household that dared to defy a direct order. And as punishment, he'd suspend points on their cards.

* * *

"They had guns!" screeches an older woman from the front, projecting her voice so that even Sarah at the back could catch the despair in her voice.

"What is it going to come to on the day? Are they going to hold guns to our heads?!" another person shouts. Then the whole room erupts into chaos and Sarah watches closely, eyes wide and just as fearful.

Dalton nudges her arm, leaning over from the chair next to her. "You okay?"

She nods and mumbles, "I'm just worried." After all, she was well aware of the capabilities of Dauntless, let alone paired with Erudite and the shadowed presence of Jeanine. "I've only just managed to get us settled and now this is happening."

"I'm sorry." He smiles at her but Sarah doesn't see it, watching the turmoil around them. "I hope it won't come to it."

An elder member of Abnegation sits facing towards everyone with a few people to his side at the front of the room. He stands up, waving his hands to quieten the multiple voices trying to shout over each other. "Now, now! We are all free to speak here, but it must be one at a time. I know, we are all just as afraid as each other, but we must maintain our dignity!"

"Maurice Glover," Dalton whispers to Sarah, "Ex-council. The voice of reason. He's incredibly informed on the other factions movements. He knows his stuff."

"It appears our disapproval of moving Abnegation has been left on deaf ears. That we, as a faction of selflessness, have been disregarded and assumed to not have a voice! Our parents, our grandparents, and members before us have occupied this ground for hundreds of years. And now is the time we _must_ finally put our foot down!" The crowd cheers and Maurice smiles proudly. "I'm open to all suggestions on how, as a faction, we should approach this subject." He looks around the room, making eye contact with a few people at the front. "Now is the time to speak."

It's surprising when the crowd only mumbles among themselves compared to earlier when everyone thought they knew best, however, not knowledgeably, or taking responsibility for their unrealistic plans.

Sarah can't help but stand, flattening her dress and linking her fingers together. The people around her still seated glance up until the entirety of the room is facing her. "I have an idea…" she speaks quietly, beginning to feel her cheeks flush from the people's intrigued stare. "Like you, I don't want to see us removed from where we have always resided. And I'm sure some of the other factions uninvolved with the plans would agree that our removal is a waste of time and resources."

She catches John sitting in the crowd and it throws her off slightly, but she lets it go, concentrating on Maurice at the front. "It is, after all, three factions against two. If we had a chance to speak to Candor perhaps we would have a leg to stand on. We just have to hope that we got there first and they're not being swayed by the others..." she trails off, realizing she's already said too much and begins sitting down as the crowd's voice forms a loud mumbling, some people still leaning back to look at her.

"No, please stand," Maurice calls. "And who are you, young lady?"

"Sarah, Sarah Bennett." She plays with her hands nervously, looking down to Dalton for a second who positively purses his lips as if he was proud of her.

"And, what would be your answer on a very _delicate_ question we have been continuously asking ourselves… Do you feel that Abnegation is potentially being disposed of, in the most _subtle_ of ways? Do you believe they are trying to _disband_ Abnegation, and why?"

"Disband being the incorrect term. Forgotten, yes." She tilts her head up slightly, the fire in her stomach burning as she says, "They believe we are too accommodating. And it is my belief that they somehow don't see us as a contributing faction when all we do is for others. That's got to stop. The agreement in the acts of mild-mannered slavery _has_ to stop…" she stammers, "After all, I know this first hand, along with many others. It's about time we looked out for our own, or we accept it and continue to be driven further and further away from everything we have fought to make and move without question. This is all I have to say on this subject."

The crowd gasps on her open act of disregarding everything their faction meant and stood for. And now she sits down, trying to hide, failing miserably. Dalton slowly lifts his arm over to her, taking her hand and holding it tightly in her lap. She peers over at him from the corner of her eye, but he isn't looking, just concentrating ahead. "You did great," is all he says.

"The truth hurts." Sarah stands, excusing herself past the rows of people and flees quickly from the room.

* * *

"Right, that's me. If you need me, you know where I am." Wayne throws his head just inside Eric's office door, chewing gum and fiddling with his phone in his hand. Eric only hums in response, the glare from his computer screen beaming off his face. He's slouched back, scrolling through something with specific interest. Alarm bells sound inside Wayne's head. "What the fuck you doing, man?"

"I'm busy, get lost," he grumbles without looking up. Eric's mouth is slightly parted, brushing his thumb absent-mindedly over his bottom lip and Wayne can see his eyes drinking in the information on the screen.

When Wayne doesn't move, it's just the frown above Eric's brow which is enough warning and Wayne shows mercy. "Have a good night then, I suppose," he calls before shutting the door.

Eric was, in fact, having a boring night till he had tried to arrange the deduction on the cards. It was only then his interest had spiked due to finding that there were _two_ Bennett households within Abnegation. One being an ex-employee who had left after an accident. Their report stated their children were removed from their care and placed under an older sibling with full rights. The most interesting part is that it's a Miss _Sarah_ Bennett.

The same Sarah Bennett written on his men's notes of people detesting the move.

* * *

Glen drives as Eric braces his legs on the dash, scanning over the multiple names in disgust till he gets to one in particular. That's where he lingers, on that one specific name, rereading it as the strong pain in his head begins to fog in front of his eyes.

"I'm going here first," he says to himself, but informing Glenn in a half-assed attempt. "Sarah Bennett." The one that had looked at him then more than a leader of Dauntless, igniting his growing anxieties.

What he is irritated about is that he had dreamt of a cloaked woman. Faceless. She had turned and said his name in a way that prickled his skin. There was a sadness to her and he had felt a mixed anger towards her in return. But not an anger where he wanted to throttle or shoot the bitch, but one that resonated disappointment and betrayal. And he just can't pinpoint why.

Every night ever since, he had wanted the dream to reoccur to try and understand what it meant and see whether she would say anymore. But it never did.

The truck rolls up the Abnegation path and Eric inspects the numbers and the faces of the people they pass who seem to disagree greatly to their imposing presence. Some even bothering to shake their head.

"Stop here," he orders but he has the door open before the truck even slows.

His uniform is immaculate, a strip of blue arching over one arm and maroon on the other, showing their unity with Erudite. Eric doesn't just lead one faction, he also fronts another now.

Inspecting the small building, he squints at the boring design and lack of character. But it doesn't stop him from wholeheartedly bashing on the door, ready for an _interesting_ conversation.

A girl holding a baby answers and she shrinks in on herself at the sight of him. Eric fakes sincerity and plasters a smile on his face. "Sarah Bennett." He knows this isn't Sarah, he'd seen her picture on her file.

"What do you want with her?" the girl asks with a hint of suspicion and frowns at him.

He's surprised she even bothered to ask. With annoyance, he tilts his head at her audacity and smirks. "Just a chat."

The brown haired girl looks behind her and shuts the door more on him before replying, "She's not here."

Mary...he remembers, the younger sister assigned under Sarah's care. "Stop wasting my time and tell me where she is."

Hushing the baby that begins to whimper, she flicks her head, "Back of the house."

He nods and asks sarcastically, "wasn't hard, was it?"

He makes his way around the house, out into the open land behind the buildings. And it's her. There she is. He recognizes her when she bends down to retrieve more sheets with the side of her face exposed to him, matching her face to the pictures he had seen in her profile and the brief encounter that must've been only a week ago.

Abnegation through and through. No Divergent family history. Full member since November last year.

She has the same reckless hair now like the first time he'd seen her, small pieces falling from her attempted bun. The gray dress is just above the knees, tight at the waist, showing off a small petite frame.

He licks his lips and approaches stealthily, hands pocketed till he stands directly behind her as she hums to herself.

"Hello, Sarah."

He has never seen anyone move so fast. The breath catches in her lungs as she turns, arms up in mercy, stumbling back into the sheet she'd just hung and fighting with it till she gets to the other side, seemingly in an attempt to create a barrier between them. He squints at her strange behavior, especially when her eyes drift back to the house and then fearfully back to him.

"Eric…" she whispers breathlessly.

The skin at the back of his neck prickles at her voice, a faint headache sparking and it catches him off guard, but he doesn't show it.

The corner of his mouth lifts to form a polite smile, "I think me and you need to have a little chat, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you all for continuing to follow this story. The reception I received after posting it was amazing! Thank you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Sarah enters into their house first and Mary smiles up at her sympathetically. But her face drops quickly when the tall form of Eric appears directly behind her sister in the doorway. Mary stands with a peacefully sleeping Jack, protectively turning her body from them. She moves to make her way to the stairs but stops when Sarah shakes her head.

Eric's eyes dance across her face inquisitively when Sarah looks back at him for a moment. Breathing out of her nose slowly, she turns back to Mary. "Could you take the kids for a walk?" she asks in a quiet voice, squaring her shoulders to look confident.

Mary notes Sarah's hands briefly, watching her twist her index finger as the sweat forms in her palms. She frowns but nods and bellows, "Thomas!" to which he rushes down, his face forming into confusion at the sight of Eric back in their home. Luckily he manages to hold his tongue. "Put your shoes on."

While her family prepares to leave, Sarah is planted on the spot with a strange sense of paranoia. She looks over her shoulder and sees Eric strolling further into the house. She's in half a mind to run as he walks over to the dining table. He trails his fingers along the wooden surface when he gets to it, dusting his fingertips off pompously. With a frown on his face, he scans everything in the room.

The door shuts, foreshadowing the one thing she had so desperately dreaded - being alone with him. The air feels suffocatingly solemn, panic rising in her stomach, she feels it threatening to erupt and disturb the composure she'd taken so long to build.

"You know…" He turns his head over his shoulder, grinning wickedly as his eyes drop to her feet and back to her face. "I'm trying to figure something out."

"Do you want something to drink?" she asks, walking hurriedly and trying to rush past him, but he steps into her path.

"No." He tilts his head towards the bench. "Sit down."

"I'm okay-"

"Sit down!" he barks, her shoulders jumping in fright. When she does sit down, she keeps her back straight, not daring to look at him in fear of him seeing through her. Eric positions himself next to her, facing towards her with either leg slung over each side. Taking in the way she keeps her eyes lingering on the table, he wets his lips before continuing, "I'm trying to figure out why a little stiff girl like you would be so... _feisty_." He draws the word out purposefully. "And I had this really strange feeling…" he trails off, watching her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"W-what's that?" she stutters, trying to avoid him and looking towards the kitchen in some form of escape.

"Hey," he touches her arm in mock comfort, his rough hands so familiar but haunting. Visions of him touching her body swim in her mind and she can't help but become trapped under his gaze, gnawing her bottom lip. "Don't be scared." Eric's voice is unnaturally suave and he appreciates her chest, the quick breaths she takes tightening the dress on her cleavage. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it by now."

"I'm not scared of you." Sarah suddenly speaks up, her eyes flickering towards him for a moment and he frowns. "I'm angry with you! And those are two completely different things." Her tongue darts out to wet those rosy, trembling lips he finds so hard to peel his sight away from. There's a flicker of a smirk on one side of his mouth as she doesn't seem to pay mind to his thumb idly tracing circles on her arm. "This is my family home, Mr Coulter. So please, if you would get to the matter at hand."

Eric's head bobs as he feigns thought. "So it's _Mr Coulter_ now? That's funny, because ten minutes ago it was Eric."

"You _are_ Eric Coulter-"

"Nobody calls me by my first name, especially not a gray." She drifts off, forehead crumpling under his accusations. "You know me," he proclaims, watching her closely for any sign of guilt. She's either really good at lying, or she doesn't feel any shame towards him and it infuriates him. " _Why_ can't I read you?"

If it is any clue, it was the way she lifts her chin, swallowing quickly and he can hear her breathing. "Of course I know you, you are the Leader of Dauntless."

It pisses him off and he tightens his grip on her arm. "Don't bullshit me!"

She blinks as she stutters, "It was a mistake...you, you caught me by surprise."

"You always stutter when you lie?" He studies her face, trying to make her look at him.

Feeling herself falter under his stare, Sarah stands. "I want you to leave, now." She tries to keep her voice from trembling but he merely copies her, towering over her and she internally attempts to shake off the overbearing sensation of feeling insignificant.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until-"

She knows he won't be happy until he gets some sort of answer. "I know you through my mother," Sarah rushes, talking over him. "She worked with you until she hurt her leg and retired. She told me how much of a tyrant you are; how unfair you are. Of course I know _exactly_ who you are." She throws a hand up at the door, signaling for him to leave. "Now if you don't mind. I would like you to leave!"

"You better watch yourself, sweetheart," Eric hisses as he leans forward, gripping the arm she tries to dismiss him with. "Your little act of protest against the movement has put you on _my_ radar. I don't like things not going my way. I don't like people disregarding an order." She tries to shrug him off but his hold only tightens. "But congratulations on being the first Stiff to spark my interest." He gives her an exaggerated appreciative look. "By the looks of things it seems you have experience anyway…"

"How dare you!"

Tears glisten in those temptingly blue eyes, but he continues anyway. "Struck a nerve?"

Pulling harder, she stumbles back when he lets go. "Just get out!"

"What? Am I not right?" He almost laughs in her face. He really couldn't sound any more patronizing if he tried.

"I don't like being evicted from my home for no apparent reason, other than to appease you _or_ Erudite, _Mr Coulter_." His cock twitches in her defiance. "And if you think..." Her face is pulled into something of repulsion while she speaks, a flush bearing on her cheeks and he can barely concentrate on what she's saying. "...moving elderly, children and families of a merited faction which have situated on this ground for hundreds of years just to clear a path...or...or protect us, you're deluded!" He raises an eyebrow at her confident outburst, his jaw twitching in agitation. "And-and you are most definitely an _asshole_!"

Eric lunges forward at her but stops at the sound of the door opening. Mary enters the room, Thomas in front of her and Sarah internally thanks her for the short time left alone with him. He leans close to her, talking so only she can hear, "I'm _not_ finished with you."

Eric turns his back to her, nodding to Mary as he leaves with one last lingering look over his shoulder and Sarah was sure he was mentally picturing himself throttling her.

The door slams behind him and Sarah jumps at the sound.

"Sarah, are you-" Mary begins, just as Sarah's legs buckle out from underneath her and she sits with a thump on the bench. Mary sits down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She cups her hand over her mouth. "I'm never going to get away from him," she says, shaking violently.

"Maybe it's best you stay low, not bother with the meetings at the hall?" She passes Jack over and Sarah holds him close, laying him against her chest, his face nuzzling into her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what I do anymore." The warmth and small cooing noises he makes tear her heart in two. "But giving up is not an example I want to set. I can't sit back and watch." She strokes the fine blonde hairs on top of Jack's head. "Not anymore. I sat back for far too long."

* * *

Jeanine's already waiting with a coffee steaming on her desk. An Erudite woman in a fine suit, obviously Jeanine's assistant, walks past Wayne with a smile on her face and coffee pot in hand. He tilts back, watching the fine ass leave the room.

"If you don't mind, Wayne, I have a very busy schedule and eyeing up my colleagues is a waste of time." She grins tightly as he approaches with his limp he tries to detain.

Scratching at his overly grown beard, he slumps down in the seat in front of her. "We've got a problem."

"We have many problems." She frowns, leaning back and clasping her hands together.

"No, with Eric," he specifies. "It's not all plain sailing like you said. The man's got issues."

"Eric and issues. Well, I never-"

"This ain't a joke!" he growls, sitting forward. "It ain't your life on the line." He taps the desk with his finger as he speaks.

"I'm positive he would have a few _issues_ with me also if he found out. But as you can see, I'm not worried because he _will not_ remember," she says smoothly, casting him a condescending smile.

Wayne's nostrils flare. "He's smart," he points out.

"He's paranoid," she counters just as quickly. "The memories are wiped or artificial, he will never get them back." She waves a hand dismissively.

Wayne laughs, drifting off into a sigh. "He's been looking at Sarah's profile." This time he can see Jeanine swallow quickly. "He went to Abnegation today. Take a wild guess where he went." He sneers when Jeanine barely huffs at his words. "That little Stiff bitch is causing too much shit. Why are you protecting her? Why don't you get rid of her?"

"Do you really think she is of any importance to me?" Jeanine asks keeping his gaze confidently. "She's nothing more than a backup plan. Leverage, so to speak. But if she was to have a fatal accident tomorrow," she shrugs and her eyes gleam, "I'd pray she took Eric's welp with her and be done with it." She picks up the coffee in front of her, sipping slowly.

Wayne shakes his head, slumping back into his seat. "I've got a bad feeling about this! Something's not right." He shifts nervously and sits back up, leaning towards her. "He suffers from headaches, told me he takes a med," he almost whispers as if anyone could hear him.

"What med?" She frowns and puts the cup down, sitting straighter.

"A suppressant or summit," Wayne shrugs nonchalantly.

"Was he taking it before the sim?"

Wayne throws his hands up, rolling his eyes. "Fuck knows, we weren't exactly peachy, you know."

Jeanine looks away in thought. "Could be the reason for the headaches and awareness already," she mumbles to herself and then looks sharply back at him. "Get me a vial of what he takes, I'd like to run a few tests."

"Say please." He smirks at her, but Jeanine just glares.

* * *

"Miss Bennett." Thomas' teacher welcomes Sarah with open hands. Her hair is slightly graying and pulled back sharply. Her clothes are baggy and don't fit properly, making her look impossibly thin. Thomas sits in the chair nearest the teacher's desk, waiting and kicking his legs.

This is Sarah's first time being faced with something like this and it makes her nervous.

"It's nice to meet you," she says politely, shaking her hand.

"I'm Thomas' teacher, Mrs Barnes." Sarah nods at her. "I've called you in just to get a feel of how things are going now. I am aware of your situation," she glances at the sleeping baby snug against Sarah's chest.

"This is Jack," she says wryly, still unsure of how this conversation was going to go.

Mrs Barnes gently places a hand on Sarah's arm, motioning her towards the door. "I would like to speak with you outside. It won't take a minute."

"Will you be okay?" Sarah asks Thomas who is already watching them with a grumpy look on his face, but he nods.

The corridor is silent, not a person or a soul and Mrs Barnes speaks quietly when the door closes. "Thomas is a magnificent and very intelligent boy. Over the last few weeks he has really come into his own."

Sarah smiles proudly at the woman's compliments. "Why, thank you."

Mrs Barnes smiles back at her before her face turns into a frown and she speaks hesitantly, "But we are having a few issues regarding his behavior."

Sarah believes she had misheard her, leaning forward and cupping Jack's head from their conversation. "I'm sorry? Wouldn't happen to be anything to do with a new friend, would it?" She almost laughs but Mrs Barnes doesn't share her amusement.

"Erm, no," the lady purses her lips. "It's Thomas distracting his other classmates."

"Thomas?" she asks in disbelief. "But he's so good at home. I would never have thought…" she trails off.

"We are putting him on a system of merits to try and contain his _enthusiasm_ , see which subjects he less favors. That may only be the case." Mrs Barnes strokes her arm in comfort. "Do not worry. It's normal. But we have to keep you informed."

"No, I'm glad you told me. I'll try and talk with him this evening," Sarah ensures her and nods in agreement.

"It may just be the recent changes in his life. Perhaps also not being the youngest anymore," she explains, caressing Jack's head. "But it's nothing to worry about. And I'm glad we have spoken."

No matter how much her words were trying to be comforting, Sarah feels a tiny piece of confidence with raising two young boys chip away. She didn't need this, not on top of everything else.

* * *

"Nah, man, she's digging you," Wayne nudges Eric's arm in the pit. He's leaning back on a small wall to the side, watching the people in front of him and the young bunch of girls Wayne had just pointed out.

Eric scoffs, scowling down into his drink, even less interested than he was before. But as he looks up, he studies the oncoming entourage nonetheless.

"Here they come!" Wayne exclaims laughing and nudges Glen this time. Eric had no intentions of speaking to these women and redirects his sight elsewhere, letting Wayne take control of the conversation.

It's a mere matter of minutes until he feels a presence to his side, eyeing up a young blonde who dared to approach him.

"Hey," she says softly and places a hand on his arm.

She's pretty cute compared to the other girls, a little more relaxed and less flirty. Her blonde hair frames her face nicely and Eric necks his drink, studying her hair closely. Facing her, he decides that she would do.

* * *

Sarah taps her foot, sitting at the table and yawns. She glances at the clock, reading one in the morning. She really should be asleep right now, and she would be, if Mary hadn't of decided to stay out doing god knows what, with god knows who.

The front door finally clicks and Mary creeps in, face falling at the sight of her. "I'm sorry," she whines, already aware of how annoyed her older sister most definitely is.

"I have been sick with worry-" Sarah begins.

"I know, I'm sorry. Time sort of... ran away with me." Mary tries to shrug it off.

Sarah stands, placing her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

"I've been out with some people. We were just hanging out by the hall." Mary lowers her eyes.

" _Just hanging out by the hall_?" Sarah can't help but gape, her brows furrowing in disappointment. "Doing _what_?"

Mary shrugs off her cardigan, unable to look at her. "Talking." Then discards her boots to one side.

Sarah rubs the back of her neck in exhaustion just as she hears Jack wail out from his bedroom. Mary would never have done anything like this if they were all still living with their parents and it hurts more on that thought alone. She huffs, done with this conversation and passing her younger sister for the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." But she doesn't reply.

* * *

She's nervous. He had expected it. But he likes it this way, he prefers her like that.

Eric watches the woman cross her legs, her short blonde hair feathering her shoulders. They'd been at his place for not even half an hour, mindlessly talking, and him half paying attention to the shit that leaves her mouth.

Halfway through her sentence he gives himself credit for having sat through the torture long enough and leans further towards her. He brushes her hair behind her ear, caressing her neck and mumbles, "Why are you here?"

It was a conversation-killing question, but he wants to know the ground on which he stood. However, it doesn't seem to at all surprise her. He watches her place the glass on the small coffee table in front of them and perch herself more on edge of the couch, tilting her head slightly at his relaxed persona. Eric waits hungrily, then watches her fingers move to the front of her jacket, slowly pulling the zip down. "We both know why I'm here."

Eric smirks and tips the rest of his drink in his mouth. "Take it off."

She obeys his order, standing and shrugging off her jacket, then gripping her shirt, lifting it over her head fluidly. Tattoos etch across her stomach, up her sides and curling between her breasts. She turns her back flirtily, unclasping her bra slowly while watching him over her shoulder. Tattoos dress her back too.

He places his glass on the table and pulls himself up from his seat, coming to stand behind her. Tracing the marks adorning her skin, he hears her sigh and fidget under his hand. "What's your name?" he mumbles, moving closer to her, grabbing onto her hip with one hand.

She scoffs a little. "I told you, it's Tasha."

He mentally slaps himself but shakes it off quickly. His other hand brushes across her shoulder blades to the ends of her hair, appreciating the goosebumps forming underneath his fingertips.

Pinching the fine strands of hair between his fingers, it was nothing he could describe other than a current that shot through him at that moment. He forces his eyes closed as an image flickers before him as a swift pulse stings behind his eyes. When he opens them again, the blond's face is blurred and eerily faceless. As she peers over her shoulder, he feels a ghosting sensation of waved hair in his palm and sees creamy skin, unmarred unlike the tasteless art in front of him.

Pushing the nuisance to the side, he turns her towards him, pushing his hands into the back of her hair as his mind chimes to almost unbearable. He pulls her head back, hearing her whimper softly.

With her eyes hooded, she waits for his next move and he reluctantly thinks of the Stiff while looking at her lips. The way she spoke to him. The way she looked at him. How this woman is looking at him now, is nothing compared to the Stiff. "Is everything-" the woman still caught in his grasp tries to ask before he violently crushes their mouths together.

What exactly he was expecting he doesn't even know himself. He had hoped that he would be able to switch off and pretend that nothing truly mattered or bothered him, perhaps find some kind of momentary relief. But it was, in fact, fruitless.

The way her mouth moves perpetually against his and the way she tastes - it completely ruins it for him. There is something unsatisfyingly different he can't quite grasp. Even more so when he bothers to look into her dull eyes and realizes they aren't nearly as captivating. There was more life in the small encounter with the prepossessing Stiff than this girl could ever dream. And that's where his mind decides to linger.

Out of sheer frustration he bites her lip and breaks away; discontent with her mere presence and wholly perturbed by the entire encounter and his own endless thoughts. He would've had more fun jacking himself off. At least he wouldn't have to think then.

"You bit me-"

"Don't speak," he spits through his teeth, angry like the headache persistently haunting him. He flips her around, pushing her on the arm of the couch so her ass is in the air and begins unbuttoning his pants, then working on tugging hers down as she holds herself up helplessly.

"Eric…" she moans and he freezes for a moment. He knows it's Tasha submitting herself, but he hears another voice at the back of his head that's so god damn familiar.

He shakes his head, continuing on her pants. Eric's rough, almost frantic, trying to push away whatever was trying to break through his thoughts…

...And it appears so much so, that he's not even hard anymore.

He growls, shoving her away and slumps back, running a hand through his hair. "...Get out."

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Get out." He grabs her shirt and bra, shoving them into her hands as she scrabbles to do up her pants.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asks while he ushers her to the door, giving her one last shove as it slams in her face.

Frowning, she blows the hair out of her eyes, turning her head to a person studying her closely. "What are you looking at!?" she snarls in half embarrassment to Wayne.

* * *

There is nothing worse than the draining effect of emotions. Especially since Sarah had been up most of the night with a fussing Jack and pain from not breastfeeding him anymore. But it wasn't just that, she had sat and cried to herself, feeling like things were slowly unraveling around her.

More specifically, she suddenly felt alone. Thinking back to her encounter with Eric, she wished that it somehow had turned out differently. She had dreaded and longed to see him at the same time, she realized once she lay in her bed. The way he had looked at her, almost seeing right through her. It was tearing her apart how he was so close and yet so far away from her.

She yawns into her palm, Jack copying her with a squeak from the sling at her chest as she dozily scours the fruit and vegetable stall, completely and utterly exhausted. The signs were showing under her eyes that morning, her face pale and puffy.

"What can I get you?" asks the old gentleman behind the stall and drowsily she smiles at him, passing him a piece of paper with a few things jotted down along with her card.

While gazing absentmindedly at the stalls, she catches the distinct Dauntless trucks idling past. The drivers watching everyone as if they were all guilty of an unknown crime and she sighs sadly to herself, kissing the top of Jack's head as she waits.

"Hi, Sarah." She startles at her name, turning to find Dalton beside her. "How are you doing?" His eyes widen slightly and he almost looks horrified. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I may be under the weather."

"Do you want me to do anything? I can walk your shopping home?" he offers and looks at her hopefully.

Sarah shakes her head, plastering on a smile. "No, seriously it's okay. It was a long night." An idea suddenly pops into her head. "You didn't see Mary at all yesterday evening by any chance? Or you wouldn't happen to know who she is hanging around with now?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Nevermind." Her shoulders slump and she rocks Jack gently from side to side as he stirs. Thankfully he goes back to sleep and she smiles down at him.

The old gentleman behind the stall passes a bag to Sarah with half of what she would usually expect. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you only had enough for this."

"What? There should be enough?" Her eyes widen at him and she looks at the content of the bag in disappointment.

The vendor lifts his shoulders in apology. "Your card has been restricted, I'm sorry."

"I have four mouths to feed!" she begins trying to argue and Dalton touches her shoulder.

"It's okay, put the rest on mine," he says gently and passes his card to the older gentleman.

"I can't let you do that…" She shakes her head, turning to the stall owner. "Don't do that."

"No, I want to," Dalton smiles, ignoring her plea. "Let me help." He laughs lightly. "And I'm doing it whether you like it or not." He nods to the guy behind the stall. "No choice. No options."

Sarah sighs in defeat, "Thank you."

He reaches out, pushing the hair back behind her ear and her expression drops.

"Dalton…" She looks up into his eyes, about to ramble off an explanation again of why she doesn't want to be involved with anyone and why he shouldn't keep his hopes up…

...When the first shot blasts out into the crowd.

Madness erupts around them and Dalton pushes her under the legs of a stall table, tipping it on its side to hide behind. Sarah wraps every part of her body around her child as he screams at the explosion of sounds and movement around them.

Tilting her head, she screeches over the gunshots towards Dalton, "What's happening!?"

* * *

"You want to tell me what the _fuck_ happened earlier?!" Eric spits into one of his guard's faces as he roams down the line of men presented to him.

"Some rumors say it was Abnegation folk, and others Factionless." The guard looks nervously to his teammates who keep their mouths shut.

So that explains what happened to the missing factionless camps he remembered trying to chase months ago when they just so happened to conveniently disappear into thin air. "How'd they get that type of weaponry? Someone wanna tell me that?!"

"It appears...they had Dauntless guns, sir." Eric drags a hand down his face as the guard talks. "It now accounts to why over the months there has been a report from the armory of misplaced weapons."

Eric shoots a wicked look at the guard, moving towards him till he gets in his face. " _Misplaced_ weapons?"

"You were shown the report…" The guard winces at his proximity and the anger pouring off of him. "...back in June."

Eric peers between the questioning expressions now all watching him closely. The feeling of confusion is strong, not only that but the appearance of being stupidly inefficient at his job to not note something so important plays on his mind. "I want a report on casualties, damages and I want the infirmary log sent to me as soon as possible." He sighs, passing his desk and huffing into his seat. "Double shifts on Abnegation. Question ex-council members." He wiggles the mouse of his computer vigorously, morally more disheartened than he had ever felt before. "And send that fucking Clair in here on your way past."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Mary takes the plates to the kitchen, stacking them in the sink for the morning. It is late and she has school tomorrow. She passes back through the dining room and announces, "I'm going to bed," to Dalton and Sarah who still sit with full stomachs. "I'll see you in the morning, Sarah. And Dalton, thank you so much for protecting my sister and my nephew."

"No problem," he turns and throws over his shoulder with a smile. "Good night, Mary." The footsteps of her departure titter out till she's upstairs.

Sarah leans onto her elbow, running a hand along the seal of the wood that adorned the table, "I can't thank you enough."

"The 'thank you meal' was a start," he chuckles to himself before his face drops into something more serious. "You're not alone, Sarah."

Sarah halts her movements, her mouth opening slightly and she tries to laugh it off. "I'm fine, seriously."

"I just wanted you to know. And I want you to know that I'm here…" When he stands, Sarah sits up more rigidly till he gets next to her, taking the spot on the bench closest to her and scoots till his thigh touches hers. He rummages in his pocket for a minute, pulling out a piece of paper and pushing it across to her.

" _Dalton_ …" she whines, now avoiding him again.

"Look, I'm not going to be pushy about it but it's the way things go and I want to keep to tradition... It's my letter of intentions," he clears his throat quickly, his face glowing in the dim orange lighting of the room, "and it stands for as long as you need."

"But you are my friend," she speaks quietly as his hand slips along the table and underneath hers, entwining their fingers together. "Those closest to me always get hurt."

"I'm hurt watching you fight through every day as if nothing bad or wrong is happening or has been done to you. I want to make it right."

"It's not your place to-" she stops abruptly as he caresses the side of her face. She looks down between them, unable to stand the adoring gaze on her any longer. Just as she feels the shift in his body leaning towards her, she fractionally turns her head, his lips gently missing their intended spot and kissing her cheek.

"...Dalton," she begins again, thinking he's finished with his efforts. But he softly plants a light but lingering touch against the corner of her mouth, the smallest of affections, and Sarah blushes.

He allows back her personal space, "That's me telling you I mean it."

Sarah nods, though reluctantly.

And from the stairs, Mary smiles to herself and sneaks soundlessly back into her bedroom.

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo, what's going on, man?!" Wayne rushes in a half jog up to Eric who is just opening one of the truck doors and fiddling with his phone in hand. The warehouse is buzzing, a throng of Dauntless all preparing to head out and Wayne hadn't received the memo. In fact, Wayne had barely seen Eric at all since the night he had witnessed the blonde chick being thrown out of his apartment.

It only signified something dire. Eric not being able to hold down a woman was a first. It screamed danger. And along with Eric's sparsity he couldn't help but feel the dawning sensation that things were really not working out as planned and Jeanine is a stupid whore to think otherwise.

"Go back into the hole you just crawled out of." Eric keeps himself concentrated on his phone, then looks past Wayne at the assembling Dauntless.

"How was blondie?"

Eric pulls himself up into the cab, keeping his legs out the door for a second. "Magnificent," but his tone is absent. "Hold down the fort." He shifts more into his seat and slams the door shut, but Wayne taps on the window.

"Shouldn't I be going with you?!" He shouts through the glass and Eric frowns at him. "Where the fuck you even going?"

Rolling down the window, multiple trucks start-up as he speaks, "Don't worry, baby. I'll be back soon."

Taking a step back as the truck lurches forwards as it pulls away, Wayne mumbles under his breath, "Motherfucker..."

* * *

Sarah laughs, taking idle steps, swaying slightly as Dalton issues off an interesting account of a girl they used to go to school with.

"She's married now," he points out, watching as Sarah looks out down the street and supporting Jack's head through the sling, though she doesn't need to.

"She's faring better than me, anyway. A newborn, an almost eight-year-old, and a hormonal teen lie underneath my belt."

"Let alone the most dangerous ex-boyfriend anyone could even imagine." Dalton kicks a rock as he speaks.

"He wasn't always so bad." Sarah smiles wryly, thinking back to moments where she had been happy with Eric - as far as she could have been happy with him anyway.

Dalton shakes his head, scoffing incredulously. "You always defend him." When she doesn't reply he sighs through his nose. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Freedom of speech. I'm not as sensitive as I was before, Dalton. I won't break under hostility towards his name. I understand why everyone thinks what they do of him." She grimaces and shrugs. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Hey," he says playfully, nudging her arm. "It's against the rules, but I've actually got something for you back at my place that will take your mind off of it."

Sarah bites her lip, eyes lighting up as she turns to him.

However, it's disrupted as a senior member of Abnegation is thrown through his own front door onto the graveled path of his house, landing with his arms out in front of him. Dauntless appear behind him, one of them giving the man a kick to get him to stand and the other points his gun at him. "Move!" they shout.

What appears to be his wife, comes frantically out of the house, clawing onto one of the Dauntless' jackets and is merely shoved to the ground while she wails.

Sarah takes a step forward towards them but Dalton stops her with his forearm. "Don't," he warns. "Don't get involved." Everyone around them stops and stares at the scene and Sarah pushes his arm away.

"That's good advice." A cigarette is flicked past them to the floor and the smell lingers in the air. Sarah turns to see Eric, giving him a once over suspiciously and he casts her a wry smile in return to her obviously distrustful and loathing look. "Why is it that whenever there is trouble, you're around?"

"Let's go, Sarah." Dalton grabs her arm, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Get your hands off her." Eric catches up to them in two swift strides, knocking Dalton back and to the ground while he steadies Sarah. Dalton scrambles to his feet, putting up his fists towards Eric who merely laughs at him and his voice is mirthful. "Oh, _really_?"

Dalton shrugs his shoulders, pulling his shirt back into place and sniffs, motioning to her. "Let's go." He reaches out a hand towards Sarah who stares between the two men helplessly.

"Get lost, kid." Eric turns his back to him, blocking Sarah from him and it ignites something hideous in the Stiff. Dalton takes a step towards Eric, fist held up and half launched in his emotional embarrassment. Eric only senses the movement by the expression on Sarah's beautiful face. He turns, blocking with his elbow and kicking out Dalton's knee just as a bunch of Dauntless guards charge up and grab at his arms and push him onto his front. "Arrest him," Eric says nonchalantly, catching Sarah as she tries to get to her little gray boyfriend.

Dalton's face is pushed into the dirt and he coughs, trying to lift his head. "Don't let him poison you again, Sarah," he wails as he is dragged up to his feet and he struggles against the hands holding him. "Don't!"

With a raised eyebrow Eric watches Sarah swallow, mouth opening with a pant.

"Let him go," she mutters but Eric shakes his head, still studying her closely.

"He tried to attack a senior member of Dauntless. That can't go unpunished." He scoffs and grins at her futile attempt to glare at him.

"You goaded him," she accuses him. However, she looks defeated, her voice quiet and she pulls herself out of his grasp weakly, covering herself and the baby protectively.

Maybe it is the fact Dalton just let something slip that seems to congress with Eric's thoughts and intuition. Clear as day. Nobody could have missed it. The word 'Again'.

"It appears I'm not the only asshole around here, _Sarah_." He watches her looking after Dalton being dragged away, and uses his index finger to bring her back to face him. "And the only reason I'm not putting a gun to your head and throwing you in the truck after him is because…" He pulls back the fabric of the sling, "well, that would just be immoral considering your circumstances."

"Whatever you think-"

"Don't fucking start backtracking!" He lifts his hand to her face and she flinches, but he barely strokes the bottom of her lip with his thumb. It is hardly the type of move she was expecting. Eric steps further towards her and she closes her eyes. "What are you?" he asks, his voice betraying the confusion swirling inside of him. "Because I learned that you are a young mother from a dysfunctional family. But what I see, is a young woman who is scared and most definitely alone." She opens her eyes to see his flicker back and forth between hers. "And a woman who _knows_ something."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she whispers, but it sounds wholly unconvincing.

"Fine, well, there _are_ other people in your family that may be a bit more cooperative." He smirks when her eyes widen. "Maybe I'll talk to your parents first. Or, maybe I'll start with the youngest and work my way up." He pouts, straightening up and shrugging his shoulders.

Sarah breathes in deeply and then exhales slowly, her voice tight as she says, "Leave my family alone, Eric."

Eric sneers, "Strike three, sweetheart, and you're out."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're being ridiculous!" Sarah turns away from him, heading back up the path towards her home. The only thing telling that he is following is the gravel crunching underneath Eric's boots. "Go away!" she throws out over her shoulder.

"Not this time," he mumbles, shaking his head - for a Stiff with a baby strapped to her chest she is quick. She makes it to the door and tries to close it on him but he manages to get his boot in the gap just in time. Through the gap her eyes are bright, standing out in the bleakness of the house, though they are scowling in utter annoyance at him. "Not going to offer me a drink this time?" he chides with a lopsided grin.

She juts her chin up, trying to appear stern. "No," she pronounces pompously.

Eric holds the bark of laughter threatening to escape his throat. He checks over each shoulder before he turns his attention back to her, "Look, I'm running out of patience."

"So am I. This is harassment! And-and-"

"And-and-and…" he mocks, then gives the door a shove, catching it and her as she stumbles back into the room. Grabbing her flailing wrists, he continues walking with her as she tries to back away. He finds it humorous at how little strength she has. "Go put the baby down," he orders, motioning with his head when she only continues to scowl at him. However, she moves under his intense glare and she still finds the power to give him a little shove when he loosens his grip.

Sarah disappears upstairs and he watches her till she's out of sight. He explores further into the house, walking into the kitchen, musing that the place seems too organized for a multi-household. The lounge is ordinary, dark and cold. He stares into the room knowing by a general instinct it's unused. The curtains are drawn over the windows in here, not like everywhere else that is open and - for an Abnegation structure - bright.

Upon a light wood stand next to an unused and incredibly uncomfortable looking chair, sits a picture. A picture of Sarah and her siblings, younger than they are now. It's recently dusted, even on the surface on which it sits.

Picking it up gently, he flips to look at the back first before bringing it closer to his face. "Hello, Elizabeth." There was something haunting looking into those smiling eyes of a reported deceased girl. Reading it was easier than the stilled moment caught with her family.

Something bumps upstairs and he quickly places it back, weaving his way into the kitchen and watches as Sarah steps off the stairs and through the dining room.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her brow furrowed deeply.

"Checking all my exits," he offers, smirking when Sarah scoffs at him, folding her arms. "Appears Abnegation lack in the architectural department or forgot backdoors exist."

"Are you going to release Dalton?"

The question takes him by surprise. "Maybe, why? Why is he so special?" He takes a step closer. "I know that poor excuse for a Stiff isn't the father of your child."

Sarah rolls her eyes. "How would you know?"

"Whose baby is it, Sarah?" He allows the question to linger for a minute before continuing. "Why is your initiation in such lack of detail it's beyond useless? Why have you become the legal guardian of your siblings? Why isn't the father certified on the database?" He lets out a quick, frustrated breath. "Things don't work like that around here, sweetheart. Not without me being informed."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She lifts her head defiantly. "And if you think I won't take your obsession with believing I'm guilty of something, turning up at my house and meddling in my life to another faction leader? Think again, because I will."

Nodding slowly, Eric grins at her obvious attempt to seem confident. Taking another step forward, he watches Sarah take two back into the dining room with a frown. "And which faction leader is that? Wouldn't happen to be the same one helping you to cover your tracks?"

"What tracks!" She throws her hands up in the air, almost laughing and turning away from him. Sarah rubs a hand across her face exasperatedly. "This has to be the last time you come to my home. I can't have you here. If people see you-"

"Then what?" The whole time Eric has been frowning in suspicion that his head actually hurts when he opens his mouth. "Who gives a shit?"

"Me! I do!" A silence lingers between them and there is something familiar Eric finds as she stares up at him. "I'm against the move of Abnegation and I have Eric Coulter paying me visits. You do the math."

Eric crosses his arms over his chest, cupping his chin in thought. "Yeah, and I'm still trying to figure that one out also. A young mom with a chip on her shoulder."

His whole posture mocks her and Sarah huffs in irritation. "What's it going to take for you to discontinue this _ridiculous_ upheaval? To just let it be. How it always has been?"

"If you can build me a lab out of nothing but sticks, you got a deal... At this rate, I wouldn't even be surprised." Eric snorts through his nose.

"Please…" Sarah had internally told herself she wouldn't beg, but the words slip out before she had any chance to think about it. "Please, don't do this!"

"Interesting." He pockets his hands, taking slow steps as she backs up into the table. "We go from hostility to defeatism and about five different subjects in ten seconds."

"Moving us is a mistake."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You're abandoning us!" Sarah cries, moving out into the room and shielding her body with her arms. She bites her lower lip to stop it from trembling, wiping quickly at her tears with her sleeve. The words were laced with other intent she didn't want to give away, so she tries to cover her tracks quickly, "I would do anything for my family or faction, even if-"

"Show me." She takes a minute to look at him and he tilts his head, jutting his bottom lip out. "You'd do anything, you say? Show me what you would do." Eric shrugs and her stomach twists.

"Wha-" she begins and her voice gets stuck in her throat, her mouth gaping at him in confusion. "I-I don't understand." She thinks of Jack sleeping upstairs and the real outcome of what his words meant.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean." He turns slowly and watching her, leans himself on the end of the table. He cups his hands together in front of him as he grins at her and waits.

She shakes her head. "This is inappropriate-"

"Then you don't really mean it," Eric counters quickly about to stand, but she throws her hands out so he relaxes back into his position.

"Wait!" She spares a look out the window as the sky begins to darken outside, watching the first few drops of rain beginning to hit the glass. Eric notices too, but turns back to her, raising a brow.

"I haven't got all day."

She gingerly reaches up to the back of her head, pulling her hair out of the twisted bun and lets it drop over her shoulders. Eric puts a hand up to his face, holding his chin and resting his other arm across his chest, taking in the way her fingers travel to the front of her dress, fiddling with a few buttons on the front.

Each one of her panting breaths push the material against her breast, increasing as she reaches the last and heads for the bottom of the skirt, pulling it up her legs. She still doesn't say anything while she slowly pulls the material up, revealing the tops of her stockings and plain underwear.

It's only when she slips it over her head that she meets his eye. Dropping the dress down beside her in a puddle, she tries to hide her exposed skin with her hand. "Is this what you meant?"

Eric folds his arms, taking in the delicious sight in front of him. That isn't particularly what he had intended. Though he can't say he hadn't thought about it. Peering to the spot in front of his relaxed legs propping him up, he signals with a nod of his head. "Now come here," he all but murmurs and she steps closer, only to stop beside him. "Come. Here." He looks at his legs again a little more critically.

Eric's head tilts back, biting his lip a little as she steps over his boots, centimeters from him. The rain distorts the color of her skin, shadowed by the torrential rain thundering down outside, mottling her body.

She keeps her eyes downcast, only stuttering when his hand reaches out to slip through the length of her wavy hair. Eric thinks back to the brazen memories while with the other woman, playing with an end of her hair that had a distinct curl as he does so. It was illogical. It had to be… There was only one way to find out.

"Touch me," he asks, his voice graveled with the lustful sight in front of him. Finally, she brings her gaze up from the zip on his jacket, hesitating to meet his eyes and her lips part. Her small hand rises, and gently she places her warm palm against his cheek.

"Now tell me," he puts a hand on her hip, weighing her down on his legs, "Would you find another Stiff so quick and unashamed of their actions or my requests?" She frowns when he smirks. "What other woman in this situation would touch my face and _not_ my fucking dick?"

Her hand begins trembling as she looks up at him fearfully. "You didn't specify-"

"No, don't you fucking dare. Everything you have told me is a lie as far as I'm concerned!" He knocks her hand from his face.

"Eric, I don't understand-"

"There it is again. Eric." Unexpectedly, he grabs her neck and she grips at his arms, pushing against him. "Somebody has fucked with me. I know it and I'm going to find out who." He suddenly narrows his eyes at her and glares. "You are the girl, aren't you?"

Sarah struggles with trying to peel back his fingers. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" she hisses, "Let me go!"

"The girl! The girl in my dreams," he elaborates. "The skin and hair I see. The voice I hear. Your name." Something falls into place inside Eric's mind at the moment, scrambling his thought process.

His grip tightens and Sarah has finally had enough of hearing his incoherent ramblings between the pulse in her ears. She brings a hand back, trying to slap his face but Eric dodges backward, catching her wrist and she immediately regrets it. He uses the leverage on her neck and changes their position, pushing her onto her back on the table, his eyes slightly glazed over and lips descended into a nasty grimace.

Recovering from the hardwood slamming against her back, she stops struggling, her body going slack and along with it so does his grip. Catching her breath, she watches his hostility slowly drain but his hand remains loosely on her neck. "I think you should go," she manages to croak out, defiantly gazing up at him, despite her compromising position.

"Give me a name." Sarah shakes her head, looking away but he pulls her up, grabbing the side of her face to make her look at him. "Give. Me. A. Name." A whimper merely escapes her lips, hair sticking to her tears while his fingers dig into her cheek as he shouts, "Give me a _fucking_ name!"

Jack screams from upstairs and he watches her eyes look to the side in panic. In an instant, a headache riddles his brain, and he immediately let's go. She slips off the table, rushing for the stairs. "Sarah…" He stops himself. What was he doing? What was he thinking of doing? Apologizing to a Stiff?

Stuck on the spot, he slams his palms on the table, leaning into his arms. "Fuck it!" he says to himself, pushing off and clomping towards the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Upstairs, Sarah quietens Jack in her arms, trying to hold back her overwhelming emotions. Jack is still not quite finished with his nap but after a few moments with his tiny mouth wide open, he's asleep. She delicately places him back, walking backwards watching him and then slipping through the bedroom door.

Getting to the bottom of the steps, she looks at the pile of her clothes on the floor, rushing over while sobs and hiccups escape. Ashamed, she scrambles to put her clothes back on, getting a button done up the wrong way and she can barely see through the tears. Collapsing to the floor, she brings her knees up, resting her head on her arms and lets the guilt absorb her.

* * *

The new group of friends Mary has started to hang around with in the evenings make her nervous still. Not because of who they are, but what questions will eventually be asked and the possibility of being socially rejected because of her rather unusual circumstances inside Abnegation.

Perched on the small wall outside of the hall, she watches the friend that got her more involved with the group, Rebecca - the girl with the glossy raven hair and dark eyes - make out with another one of her classmates, Ben. It was far beyond Abnegation as possible. And that's what she kind of liked. Whether she agreed or not, consciously she most definitely missed going to Dauntless and the thrill of it. And more gravelly she knew Sarah did too.

Apart from the two love birds, there was three others, Page, Ross, and Lewis. And it's Ross with the gob of Dauntless that begins the most grueling conversation.

"When it comes to it, I'm choosing Dauntless," he announces to them all. Someone gasps and Mary purposely looks down at the wall to avoid this conversation. "What? We have a year then I am _so_ out of here."

"What about your parents?" Page asks, sliding her thick rimmed glasses back up her nose and trying to awkwardly smile at her so obvious crush on him.

Ross shrugs, "It's not their decision."

"If my curriculum calls for it, I'm choosing Erudite," Lewis says confidently, keeping his head held high. Ross throws a small stone at him.

"What about you, Mary?" Rebecca finds the time to pull herself away from her boyfriend to ask. And now everybody is looking at Mary and she can feel her cheeks beginning to burn, more so now that Ross is scrutinizing her, the one boy she'd been taken with since she saw him.

"I, er-" She digs her nails into the brick, picking at the cement. "It shouldn't be discussed." Glancing back up to the group, she can see Rebecca roll her eyes to her boyfriend.

"What's with the secrecy? Wouldn't happen to be any family secrets would there?" Ross is smirking at everyone but her and she scowls deadly at him. "I've got an idea. We should all make a pact." Rebecca strolls over, clinging onto her boyfriend's shirt, and a little more interested than before. "We should all make a pact to go into another faction."

The group nod their heads, looking at each other and Ross carefully treads to Mary. "What do you say?"

"We can't decide something like that now," she tries and someone laughs and she can't quite make out who.

"Ah come on. Abnegation is done for anyway."

"How can you say that?" She finally stands, facing them all. "Why would you say that?"

"Can't you see what's happening? They are moving us. Placing us with Amity!" Ross throws his hand up as he talks.

"It's true," Lewis speaks over him. "They say, and also it's proven by statistics, that eventually we'll be merged into Amity."

"Rubbish," she spits, not caring anymore who she speaks to. "How can you say such things? It won't come to that."

"Maurice says-"

"Is it fear that makes you say this? Fear that makes you deflect?" The group quiets down, shifting uncomfortably. "Because the future is unknown, so it's easier to admit defeat and abandon a faction that has been recognized for hundreds of years for nothing other than your own selfish reasons of not wanting it to tar your reputation?" She tries to look each of them in the eye but they avoid her. And suddenly things in her mind to begin to click into place. "...Do you know what? Maybe it's better that you do indeed deflect. You are all so far from Abnegation, no wonder there are so many pitfalls now!"

Funnily enough, it's Mary's love interest that speaks up for everyone, and spitefully so. "You're a hypocrite. Look at your family! Look at your sister-"

She points her index finger, focussing all her anger on him. " _Don't_ talk about my sister!"

"Maybe we should talk about Eric Coulter instead?" Ross tilts his head.

Rebecca eyes her up and down before she speaks, "Or the fact he's been seen visiting her?" Her plump lips curl up to form a sly smile.

Mary's face drops and the group snicker between them. Her fists ball up and nails bite her skin as she imagines lashing out at the people that talk so badly about them. Scrabbling for her bag to avoid the tears forming - not because of her and her sister's situation - but the way they speak and have so obviously been talking behind her back. How naive to think a group like this could possibly be her friends when there wasn't so much as a brain cell or an inch of maturity shared between them.

Not only that but because she had abandoned her sister to fool around, doing absolutely nothing but gossip. Thinking maybe that they could put the world to rights through idle chit-chat and stupid childish pacts.

Mary wondered if they had ever had it bad in their lives at all. They were just spoilt. Spoilt brats.

"Mary, come back!" She hears Rebecca calling out after her as she rounds the back of the building, wiping at her tears quickly only for more to fall out of guilt. She doesn't look where she's going, remembering each step by memory...

...And walks straight into someone. More specifically a gun held aloft at someone's chest...a Dauntless gun.

She gasps, her eyes roaming up cautiously, knowing of the Dauntless patrols coming and going about the area.

"Woah, walking with your eyes closed is a pretty stupid idea," the young man in front of her exclaims. However, he smiles pleasantly, saying the words light-heartedly. Mary makes him out to be one of the last initiates to have enrolled through Dauntless by how young he looked, though he was broad-shouldered and tall, wearing a ridiculous black cap on his head.

"They're all idiots!" she yells without thinking, crossing her arms and shrinks into herself at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have…" She bites the inside of her cheek, sighing, "Nevermind."

His blue eyes search her face a little too intensely and she falters. "I-I should go." She walks past him hurriedly, only to hear his boots jogging up behind her and she can't help the small smile.

What she doesn't see is his hat flying off his head in his attempt to keep up. Cursing himself, he spins and grabs it, doubling his pace after her. "At least let me walk you home?!"

* * *

Dalton is hardly surprised to see Eric through the glass approaching his holding cell. Since the guards had shoved him into an uncomfortable chair and placed a table in front of him, he knew it was coming. But it must've been at least an hour now he had waited on the spot for any sign of movement.

His mind had played on the thought that this was perhaps a tactic they used to let the nerves kick in. But he knew deep down he had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. He had every right to act the way he did. And he would do it again...

The glass door slides soundlessly after Eric types in a code. In his hand he holds a folder pulled against his chest as he walks wordlessly into the room, and the door closes behind him, beeping sharply.

The folder lands with a slap against the table and Eric calmly sits down in the chair opposite. Not looking away from Dalton's curious stare and smoothing the front of his jacket, he lounges back.

When Eric doesn't speak, Dalton takes it as his opportunity. "You can't-"

Eric puts a hand up to him, halting him. "I do the talking around here, not you." He sits up, opening the folder. On the front page is a printout of Dalton's profile. "Congratulations, you now have a criminal record."

"At least I face my responsibilities."

Eric leans on his arms, lacing his fingers together. "It seems you have a problem with me…" He checks the file for his name, feigning that he had forgotten. "...Dalton. And it wouldn't so happen to do with that pretty little blonde back at Abnegation, would it?" He doesn't try to hide his lopsided smile when Dalton's neck begins to flush. "You know which one I'm talking about, don't you?" He talks as if someone could overhear him, leaning forward and letting the words drawl. "Yeah...the one with wavy hair to her mid-back, half a decent body and, did you know, those stockings are just a little over mid-thigh-"

"You shouldn't speak about her like that."

With a grin on his face, Eric runs his tongue along his teeth and sits back casually, throwing his leg out to one side. "Why shouldn't I? She seemed content taking her clothes off for me earlier..." Dalton's looks at him sharply and he raises his eyebrows. "What, she never did that for you? Such a pity. Really, it was quite the sight." He licks his lips and smirks. "Hey, she's only teasing you?" he asks in mock compassion for the other man.

Dalton looks to the side, his voice indifferent as he speaks, "Just charge me for my crime already."

Eric's laugh is dark and low. "Aw, she's never let you touch her, has she?" Marking something on Dalton's file, he doesn't spare him a glance. "She was very willing…"

"Shut. Up." The words are hissed through teeth, threateningly. "Shut up. Stop degrading her. In fact, you shouldn't even look at her."

Eric looks up at him in surprise. "Oh, why's that?" Even under the attempt of being threatened, he still couldn't take the Stiff boy seriously.

"Because she will be my wife in a few weeks."

Eric puts his pen down, clasping his hands together in front of him. "Well, this is a very interesting turn of events. Does she know this?"

"She knows of my intentions, yes." But his demeanor has changed. He almost appears a little nervous, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Eric hums to himself, reading his movements as unsure, and the amusement at watching him squirm is all over his face. "But… she hasn't accepted it, has she?"

"She will."

Having heard enough, he shuts Dalton's file, letting a lingering silence fill the air as he calculates the exact capabilities of the young boy in front of him. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the missing weapons? About the attack on Dauntless while they patrolled Abnegation?"

"I was caught in the crossfire protecting Sarah and her child from being killed that day," Dalton says with his voice laced in disdain. "I've heard rumors it was factionless involved. But I know nothing more."

Eric itches to ask more questions concerning Sarah when Dalton mentions her again, but he refrains from doing so in front of the boy.

He had his own ways of digging information that was far more enjoyable.

"What has Maurice got to say for himself?" Eric watches his face very quickly change into confusion. "Don't act like meetings aren't arranged most evenings, and don't be stupid enough to think I don't know."

"Maurice is just as surprised as I am. The belligerent act is disrespectful on our turf; after all we have done for them in the past."

"You just can't trust factionless…" Eric scoffs, standing he picks up the folder. "Just be warned. I'm keeping a close eye on you and now on Abnegation. If I find out there is any involvement on your part with the recent misconduct, the payment is on your head. Do you understand?" He taps on the glass to be let out by the guard but a thought strikes him and he scratches his chin, noticing the day old stubble becoming too long for comfort. "Oh, and I meant to ask, what did you mean by 'don't let him poison you'? It seems very specific."

Dalton drifts in thought for a minute, tracing back his memories before looking him straight in the eye. "We all know what you are capable of."

"You speak as if I lure innocents from their homes."

"Don't you?"

"I don't need to. Somebody has to do the work around here and it's not my fault if others covertly agree." The door slides open and Eric walks out, merely calling over his shoulder, "Plus, nobody's innocent."

* * *

If Sarah said she had slept perfectly well and felt any better than she did yesterday, she would be lying. She stressed herself into a frenzy and Jack decided it was the one night he would sleep entirely through. She could almost kick herself. But it wasn't a thought she lingered on for long. She wondered what had happened to Dalton, whether he had literally blown everything she had tried to build.

It all seemed to be the perfect reason to dust every possible surface till her hands were raw and it was barely hitting nine. With Mary and Thomas already having gone to school, it was just her alone.

There's a tap on the door and she wipes her hands quickly on her skirt, glancing at Jack asleep in his Mose's basket and then to the door. She wondered whether or not it would be Eric again. She wouldn't put it past him. Nevertheless, she takes a breath and moves towards the door, but the sight is surprising. "Dalton!" she almost shrieks and jumps towards him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

His body is rigid until he relaxes into her. "I had to come here first to see if you were okay. I haven't been home yet." He chuckles and Sarah realizes what she is doing and drops back down to her feet, blushing as she does.

"They just let you out?"

"Not long ago. Gave me the night to think over my actions." He nudges her, "I have a criminal record now because of you."

"This- _this_ is why I said at the beginning you don't want to know my business. Things happen. I leave a trail of disasters behind me." But as she speaks, Dalton purses his lips and she frowns at him.

"We need to talk," he says more seriously, pushing her gently into the house and closing the front door. "I need to know what happened."

"No, because-"

"Stop. Just stop." He watches as Sarah's mouth parts and she can't find words. "And to clear the air, he told me...something." Her eyes flicker left to right as she drops in thought. "He told me that you…" He motions with a hand up and down her body. "That you took your clothes off. But, hey, hey, hey…" He grabs her shoulders as she turns away. "I know for a fact he made you."

She clasps her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush. "I didn't think-"

"Sarah, you need to tell me what happened between you and Eric. The way he spoke about you, it was if he…I don't know. Like he-"

Sarah looks to the floor, exhaling quickly. "As if he didn't know me?"

"Exactly!" Dalton points an index finger when the word clicks. "Exactly like that."

"It's because he doesn't remember me. Well, kind of." Sarah waves a hand at the table, rubbing her neck with the other and Dalton's expression varies between surprise and whether or not to truly believe her. She couldn't blame him, it sounded ridiculous. "You should sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

Wayne bursts into Eric's office and lets the paper in his hand flutter onto his desk. "We're delaying the date now?!"

"Good morning to you too," Eric mumbles. It's only when Wayne doesn't move from the spot, he looks up with a sigh. "And?"

His long haired friend shrugs, rendered almost speechless, " _And_ a reason would be good?"

"I have multiple reasons, Wayne." Eric stands, gathering his small items from the desk. But Wayne can only concentrate on the fine uniform he's wearing, and it bothers him. "My number one reasoning being I'm suspicious." With those words, he walks out without so much as a glance.

Wayne throws his head around his office and jumps to his feet, catching up with him halfway down the corridor. "Woah, man. You think this is the right thing to do, seriously?"

"Why would the policing faction concentrate on a movement - which, I'll remind you, is mainly Erudite backed in the last couple of weeks - when there is a new discovery of Factionless armed with Dauntless weapons hidden within Abnegation?" They make it to the elevator and Eric slams his hand on the button smugly, completely assured with his actions.

"Then surely moving them as quickly as possible is the most logical thing to do?"

"I'm not cut out for driving four hours every time a situation appears up at Amity. Are you?" He steps in the elevator when it arrives, leaving Wayne facing him still on the Leader's suite corridor. But just as the doors close, Eric throws his hand out and jams it, leaning forward towards Wayne and his eyes begin to darken slowly with the words. "Question another one of my orders again, and next time I might not be so amiable. We clear?"

Wayne adjusts his eye patch. "Yeah, we clear."

* * *

It's dark by the time the meeting within the Abnegation hall finishes. The street lights are lit up as well as the front of the building when the flow of gray begins to filter out of the doors. Not that they pay much mind to the imposing presence of Dauntless littered around anymore but the Stiffs move out of the way accordingly while Eric pushes his way through, looking for the man so invested to head the arrangements and the protest on the movement. It's not hard to find him, he's easily twice as wide as the average man, a booming voice and incredibly friendly in his gestures of farewell.

"Maurice." Eric interrupts an intelligible conversation, squaring himself in front of him. It was a small waiting area with wooden benches and awfully outdated furnishings. Two dark wooden arched doors left open to a room of chairs facing a long table where the meetings were held.

"Eric!" Maurice welcomes him with open arms while the others around them begin to disperse. "I've been meaning to contact you. I am truly sorry over the recent attack on your men."

"That's exactly why I'm here."

"Well, I'm also sorry to say you have had a wasted journey. I know very little." Eric watches in repulsion as his jowls sway while talking. "And believe me if I say that we are doing our very best to get to the bottom of it. It was actually the main subject this evening..."

Rolling his eyes, Eric naturally scans the people around him and Maurice's voice drones on in a ceaseless tone. He doesn't even hide the smirk lifting fractionally on his mouth when he finds _her_ in the crowd.

Maybe it was the thought of knowing what was underneath or perhaps the way she laughed and covered her mouth that it made her appear audacious tonight, he couldn't be sure. But the more he stared, the more her voice began to filter through the rest.

Sarah quickly tucks her hair behind her ear; back into that atrocious bun he wanted to rip out as she muses with the older woman in front of her. She held her stance firmly but openly, regardless of the people quite possibly being twice her age and regardless of her skirt being higher than average. His eyes drop to linger on her stockings and the image replaying in his mind of the bare flesh exposed between the band and the pale underwear she wore. The way she breathed erratically, the outline of her hips, the dip in her waist...

He licks his bottom lip and watches as her hand begins reaching down to play with the folds of her skirt. Only when he exhales sharply, he notices that he was holding his breath the whole time while watching her.

Not bothering to acknowledge Maurice, Eric mumbles, "I'll be back for a full report. Now, if you'll excuse me." Maurice frowns after him but is shortly tapped on the shoulder and plunders onto a whole other subject.

The older woman's eyes widen in fear as he creeps up behind Sarah, standing and waiting for her to turn. When she does, she lifts her eyes to the ceiling, taking her chance of escape. "Oh no, you don't!" Eric grips her arm, pulling her towards the lone corridor to their right.

"Haven't you done enough? You can't keep doing this!" she hisses angrily, fighting against him to not much use. "People will begin to talk."

"I just wanted to apologize in case I dropped you in it with your little boyfriend." His presence is looming over her and she crosses her arms, tilting her head away from him.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Well, he's utterly convinced you're about to get married and run off into the sunset together." He makes an attempt to smile but it looks nothing other than gloating. "We had a nice little chat."

"Then he's mistaken. I've never done anything to suggest otherwise." She can feel his sight drifting over her face and she peeks at him momentarily. When he steps closer, she takes a step back, bumping into the wall behind her.

"So, he's not the father of your baby. You don't want to marry him. Then why is he around?"

"I could ask you the exact same question." The mistake is turning her attention to acknowledge him. She becomes stuck from the sudden familiarity of him, the smell of him, his general air that either impressed or struck fear in others. She felt neither of those things than the one thing she was running from, and she could feel it seeping into her bones all over again, helpless to stop it.

"Touché." His laugh snaps her from the thought.

Sarah swallows, trying to recover but there is an obvious edge to her voice. "I'm sure there is more than enough work being handed to you recently to keep you busy. Like, I don't know, moving Abnegation perhaps?"

Eric leans his arm against the wall, tilting his head as he chuckles to himself. "It's not work, sweetheart. It's a pleasure bumping into you." He glances back down the corridor, satisfied that no one's around before looking down at her again, keeping his voice deceptively charming. "Besides, you should be happy. I've delayed the movement."

Her face brightens a little and she stands straighter. "When?" Her arms fall to her sides. "Does this mean it's being reconsidered?" The twinge of hope radiating from her and the release of her guard makes Eric keep it brief just to satisfy the small quirk in her.

"Maybe." And she smiles and keeps it even though they are centimeters apart. "They should thank you really though, because if I hadn't found such an interesting pearl I would've destroyed the beach." He pulls at the hair she had tucked away earlier, twirling it around his finger. He may well be lying, giving half-truths, but there was something he wanted, something drawing him to stupidly pursue her. That and his stubborn curiosity that had peaked above all.

But mostly, Eric was a man that always got what he wanted. It was just a question of when…

Her smile fades and she swallows, just as his fingers fall from her hair and dance down her neck. The touch felt forbidden, for them both. Sarah having tried to prevent this and failing. Eric abandoning any common sense, giving into the urge to touch her. His attitude had changed since things had pivoted unexpectedly. And he couldn't even begin to explain it if he tried. In fact, he couldn't care to.

All he knew is that he hadn't taken a woman in a while and ironically the only one that took his fancy was the sugary-sweet one standing in front of him that appeared unbothered by his not so subtle advances.

After all, it didn't take much to get her clothes off.

Sliding his fingers to the nape of her neck, he pulls her slightly from the wall so she falls against him. Her hands coiling the material of his jacket, showing next to no resistance while having to stare up at him. But it's not frightful, her eyes have taken on an alluringly wanton haze, half-hooded and mouth parted.

As he drops his head to her level, she closes her eyes and they breathe the same air for a few seconds before he can speak. "Can you tell _my_ intentions?" He mocks the Stiff boy so blatantly, but she nods in his grasp. Her body shudders against his as he moves to whisper in her ear, "Don't have a boy do a man's job." He presses his lips just under the lobe of her ear and he feels her weight fall, smirking against her skin at the knowing weakness of her knees.

"Eric…" she whispers and he lifts his head, raising his brows in question, knowing fully well she can barely respond.

He trails the tip of his nose gently against hers, looking down at her, admiring her blushed cheeks. "Yes, Sarah?"

But a shadow shifts his attention to the end of the corridor just as Dalton appears, his eyes flickering between them. Sarah is immediately aware and she composes herself, pulling out of his hands and bowing her head.

"Sarah, it's time to go," Dalton says with bitterness to his tone while glaring at Eric. Eric doesn't hide the huff he makes through his nose, biting the inside of his cheek from spitting some nasty insult at him and shaking his head.

 _Cockblocker._

"Goodbye," Sarah mutters, higher than usual while she wrings her hands as she walks away from him. Leaving him to let the blood drain from both of his heads.

Dalton puts a hand on her shoulder to usher her away, but it's the look she gives him over her shoulder fleetingly before she disappears that tells him all he needs to know.

" _Game on_ ," he tells himself.

* * *

A/N

Thank you all so much!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as much as it tortured my soul to write it!

Have a great week!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you all so much for the fantastic support! And a big shout out to my friend Murmelinchen for all her efforts!

Enjoy!

* * *

When Sarah and Dalton make it back to her quiet house, Dalton runs a hand down his face, locking the door and turning to her. "What was that, Sarah?"

Sarah shrugs, opting for taking off her cardigan before facing him. But she has an idea of what he was talking about. "Was what?"

"You, Eric. What if I hadn't come to find you?" He keeps his sight firmly on her even though she is trying to avoid him. She sits on the bench, pulling one boot off. "After everything you told me, it's a mere matter of hours till he's casually walking back into your life."

Sarah scoffs, still not looking at him. "He's not walking back into my life. Nothing is happening. Nothing would've happened." Her second boot flies off and lands on the floor and she shrinks back into her shoulders, rolling out the ache.

"He was all over you!" His tone is biting and he steps in front of her. "I didn't see you putting up a fight."

"For god sakes, I really don't want to be having this conversation."

"No, you never do," Dalton says firmly, his face bunched into annoyance, but it slowly begins to fade and he sighs. "At least I'm looking out for you."

"Thank you, Dalton. But I don't need to be scrutinized for things I can't avoid."

"You can avoid him! You can walk away. Tell him to get lost."

Sarah shakes her head. "That won't work."

"Well, you never try…" He kicks at her boot left on the floor and Sarah stands up, her lips pursed.

"I didn't run away from him because I didn't love him! I ran away because-"

"You're scared of him?" Dalton cuts in. It's a low blow to Sarah's gut, he knows, but he can't help the anger lacing his words. "Or have you already forgotten everything he put you through?"

"It's different," she stutters, trying to find the right words. "He's different. Something's changed." She breathes out shakily and mumbles, "He has changed…"

"That's what you _want_ to believe…"

It's the final straw and Sarah snaps. She had already felt fragile, confused and fervently tempted to blurt everything to Eric in a heartbeat. Dalton chastising her was not helping. "I am _sick_ of people telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing!" Her voices raises and Dalton winces. "I'm sick to the back teeth of being told what to think or how _my_ life should be played out." She pushes him again, towards the door. "I have never been more uncertain of the actions of others that have put me in this position. And right now, I have no idea what way is up or down!" Her voice almost hits hysterical. "I'm trying to concentrate on me and my baby! I'm trying to build a better life for my family! I don't need you or anyone else to tell me in which way I should be doing it!"

Glaring at him, seeing his pale and hurt expression, she realizes how loud she had gotten. She takes a step back and looking at the ground, she tries to calm down.

Dalton turns his head, Sarah didn't know whether it was in shame or not at first. "See, this is what he does to you. Look at you. He's poison."

"He's not poison!" Her head whips up at him, her anger flaring once more. "I should know! I fed him it and wiped his memory!" It was far-fetched, she knew. But she was tired of the constant and twisted advice from others that only seemed to accentuate her problems. "And I want you to leave!"

"I can't leave. You're upset." He takes a step towards her.

"Get out!" she shouts, trying to force him, but he doesn't move. "Get out and leave me alone! Get out!"

"Sarah, I won't leave you." He grabs her arms and she fights against him. "Sarah!" He tries desperately to stop her. "Sarah!" Having not been able to get through to her, he spins her, pulling her back to his chest and holds her against him till he feels the fight slowly petering out. "I won't leave you. I won't." She cries, whimpering incoherent words and he keeps a firm hold. "I know you're angry. I know." Pushing back some of her hair, he kisses the top of her head. "It's okay."

Slowly they both sink to the floor, and he holds her to him. Sarah seems to calm down, sniffing every few seconds, a hand digging into his arm with their bodies huddled together.

And he thinks he's dreaming when he hears her whisper. "Stay."

* * *

It's only hitting eight and Wayne is struck by the amount of people busy in the midst of work on the Leader's suite. Clair is on the phone, but also pointing to a piece of paper a soldier is scribbling on. Eric's door is wide open and three guards leave hastily, walking past him with a quick nod. Further down, he can hear Glen's voice from one of the spare offices.

" _What the fuck now_ …" he whispers to himself.

Looking through Eric's doorway, his office is in shambles, the blinds fully open and the windows wide open. On the wall to his left, Eric has pinned a map of the situating factions on the wall. With a pin in his mouth and one in his hand, he begins placing them before he notices Wayne to his side.

"Did I miss something?" Wayne folds his arms, staring at the map and more specifically the points which Eric has pinned.

He shrugs, setting back to work. "I need a better view on things."

"We have this on our computers," Wayne points out. "Couldn't you have done this there?"

"I need it in front of me, not virtually." He puts a red pin on the map.

Wayne leans on Eric's desk, getting a full view of the map and is hesitant to ask. "What's the colors mean?"

"Red is the patrols." Eric ties a string, connecting it to another. "And their routes."

"Blue?"

"Factionless attacks, old camps, reports of sightings," Eric rambles off.

Wayne rubs the back of his neck. "And at what point did you get time to do this?"

"The moment I woke."

"Which was?"

Eric pierces him with a sharp look over his shoulder. "Early."

Wayne is immediately suspicious and he squints at his back. "You feeling okay? Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

"Like what?" Eric huffs, turning to look at some papers scattered on his desk then picking up another pin. Wayne watches him methodically place them, eyebrows raising slightly at what Eric is beginning to uncover. "You want to tell me why…" Eric pins another, the smirk rising on his face. "...factionless sightings have been reported at this point in Erudite time and time again?"

Ten pins group together just outside of Erudite's safety zone. Wayne's indifferent with his reply. "I have no idea."

Ignoring Wayne, Eric muses to himself. "And isn't it telling that each attack has ranged from beyond the train tracks of Abnegation?"

"You on to something, boss?" Wayne asks, hoping for some relief in his curiosity.

Eric wraps a string around the ten pins of Erudite, the tracks of Abnegation, and a random sighting at the top of the map so it makes a triangle, and more specifically, an arrow. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

It's outside the school gates where Mary waits for Thomas that she spots the young Dauntless man again. Under the putrid heat of the sun, she can make his features out better. His face is softer than what she remembers and his hair a dark brown that suited him. It is cropped short, and nothing fancy like the usual Dauntless. And he shows a very handsome smile as he notices her and approaches...

"My day just got slightly better," he says when he comes to a halt beside her, and she flirtily nudges him with her arm.

"Stop it," she says with a smile.

"What?" He shrugs, slightly chuckling. "What you doing here anyway?"

"I'm just waiting for my brother," she insinuates with a nod towards the school. "My sister should be along shortly too."

"Younger or older?"

"Older."

"I better watch my back then." He shows his teeth with his grin and Mary can't help but laugh. "You know what they say about older brothers or sisters."

"She's not a lot older than me. And she's cool anyway."

" _Cool._ " He mocks but is interrupted by the children running through the doors. It doesn't take Thomas long to appear with his large backpack and Mary puts a hand on his head.

"Thomas, meet Mark."

"Wow, you're Dauntless!" Thomas exclaims and stares at his uniform slightly breathless. "I like your hat."

"I like your backpack." He crouches down beside him and takes off his hat and places it on Thomas' head. "Here, you can borrow it for a bit."

"Mary, Mary, Mary…" a voice calls to their side. Sarah comes rushing over looking slightly disheveled. "Can you take Jack with you back to the house for a nap? I've got to catch the market before they pack up. I'm out of milk…" she trails off, looking at Mark. "Hello." Then she suspiciously raises a brow at Mary.

"This is Mark." Mary waves a hand between them. "Mark, meet my sister, Sarah."

"The same Mark who walked you home?" she asks, her voice is insinuating and Mary begins to blush.

"The very one. Nice to meet you." Mark shakes her hand enthusiastically.

"You too." Sarah turns back to Mary. "So is that okay? I won't be long. There's food in the oven."

"It's fine. Give me my nephew." Mary begins grasping at the sling and they fiddle till he's released and she begins cooing to him gently. " _You are such a handsome boy_!" He whines somewhat, grumpy he's been disturbed.

"I won't be long." Sarah glances over her shoulder as the four - that's including Mark - begin making their way up the path. Happy that there isn't a problem, she walks as fast as she can towards the setup of the stalls beyond the school to the square, just catching the guy packing away. "Oh, hey, I'm really sorry I'm late." She pulls her card out of her dress pocket. "I just need formula."

"You just caught me!" He chuckles but begins shifting through a carton. He passes her the formula and takes the points from her card before giving it back. "Good day."

"Thank you." Completing her task, the urgency drains, and she takes a moment to breathe. She walks back to her house, holding her goods in front of her and she nods to a few people passing her by, politely exchanging greetings. It's further up the path that she feels uneasy, passing teenagers who are hanging in a group talking loudly.

"Ross, stop!" One of them yells and they fight over something. When one of them looks, Sarah smiles anxiously, hoping not to draw attention but they all stare at her.

"Hey! You're the Bennett's sister!" Two boys break from the group and stand in her path.

"I'm Mary's sister, yes."

From the school wall, a young girl with dark hair jumps down. "You can tell her we are not happy with her."

"Oh?" Sarah raises a brow but keeps her head held high. "Why's that?"

"We are apparently not good enough to hang around with anymore. After all I did for her." She crosses her arms haughtily, coming to stand in front of the boys that peer at one another, and one chuckles lowly.

"If you have a problem with her, that also makes it my problem." Sarah looks at a cup of drink one of the tallest boys is holding, wondering about its contents, but wipes it quickly - they were Abnegation after all. "Mary would only not speak to you if there was a good enough reason."

"Well, just let her know that we'll catch up with her eventually." There is something threatening underlying her words and it bothers Sarah.

Stepping closer, Sarah hisses, "If I find out you've caused any upset to my sister, I know exactly who I'm coming to find. Now if you don't mind…" Sarah walks past, out of the forming circle around her, keeping the baby formula to her chest.

"They're all a bastard family! Even her child's a bastard!" One of the boys shouts and she turns about to yell. But at the same time, a cup hits her cheek and its contents soak the front of her chest, causing her to drop the carton of formula. "Oh, damn! You got her!"

Bringing a hand up to her face, the pain is pulsing from the bottom corner having caught her cheek at the perfect angle. Open-mouthed in shock, she can barely form words. She can only witness them running away, laughing.

The first thing she does is check the formula, holding back the well of tears of being playground degraded, insulted and very much assaulted. All for what?

Her.

It brings a fresh new reality that her situation is affecting her family. How will Jack deal with growing up surrounded by twisted truths? And the depravity of what her sister has probably been putting up with without saying anything.

Holding a hand to her face, she turns to find someone watching her further up the path, standing in all their familiar glory.

"Mom?"

Slowly Meredith lifts her arms, her face contorted into some form of pity and empathy.

Biting her cheek and leaving her Mother lingering for half a second, Sarah's defeatism eventually gets the better of her and she closes the gap, pushing herself into her Mother's embrace, listening to her hush her and stroke her head.

"You silly girl." She speaks over her quiet sobs. "You silly, silly girl. You will always need your Mother." Breaking away, she peels Sarah back, looking into her eyes and keeping the words perfectly formed. "Like I will _always_ need _my_ children…"

* * *

Eric watches as the first few people begin to leave the Abnegation hall. Slowly his face begins to lift at the prospect of seeing her again. That and the fact he'd installed a temporary camera above the hall's front doors. But as it begins to quieten, he watches her Stiff boyfriend chatting to another member. It dampens his mood, not even having caught a glimpse of her.

Dalton notices him and says a short parting to his friend before pocketing his hands, strolling over. "If it's Sarah you're looking for, she's not here." However, there is a something spritely and smarmy about his face.

"Where is she?"

"She's sick." But the small bob in Dalton's Adam's apple tells him he's lying. "And she doesn't need you bothering her."

"So, is this how we are playing the game?" Dalton's brows lift in confusion, so Eric elaborates. "Every time I see you, are you going to constantly warn me away from her?" He leans back against the back of his truck, folding his arms. "It shouldn't be me you are worried about… _or_ is that why you're doing it?"

"Sarah is in a fragile place right now and, quite frankly, I think you are taking advantage of that."

Snorting through his nose, Eric shakes his head. "We both know it's your own fears of being rejected. And by the looks of things, it's not the first time."

Dalton fidgets on the spot, but it's almost mockingly and he takes a minute to look up the path towards the houses. "That's not the signs I got when she asked me to stay last night." Eric's jaw tenses and his head tilts back at Dalton's claim. "Yeah, well… it's getting kind of late. So, good night." He nods in parting and leaves with Eric's heavy glare on his back.

Finally, Maurice leaves the building, the reports in his hand that Eric had been waiting for. Maurice tries a polite greeting, panting his words but Eric can't help but snatch the files from his hand and lob them in the cab.

The relief and connection Eric had with Sarah was not about to be tarred with an imposing Stiff boy. And he was going to let her know exactly that.

* * *

It seems Dauntless didn't bother to check what day it is when five trucks smother the main street and cause havoc. Abnegation folk leave their homes for this reason and the sun that seems to beat down on top of them relentlessly.

Some decide to help unload wooden crates while others that are elderly or unable to support, stare. Sarah pats Jack's bottom in the sling while biting into an apple with the other hand. Mary is left to knock at the marked homes and take the laundry, Sarah only joined for the walk and company.

Thomas is fixated on the trucks as usual, running up and down as if driving one, running rings around her. She's lost in her thoughts when Mary huffs beside her, snapping her from the trance. The basket she holds is placed on the floor and she wipes her head. "How hot is it today?"

They all watch ahead of them, not bothering to turn to each other and Sarah takes another crunching bite. In the distance she spots Mark and looks at Mary, seeing whether she had seen him too. She had - she smiles as her sister stares unabashedly.

"He's nice," she says between another bite. "He's a year older or something?"

"He's just passed," she replies curtly, not bothering to look.

Sarah chuckles. "Oh right." Mark's adorning a black vest and they watch him jump up onto the back of the truck, helping to lower a crate. Sarah frowns, scanning the bustle curiously. "Wonder what's in the boxes?"

Mary tilts her head at her crush, his skin looking slippery from the heat. "Hmm, don't know."

Sarah rolls her eyes at her sister and catches a figure waving at her. She squints and realizes it's Dalton - her wave back is light. He's obviously called because he looks away, then he lifts his shirt, wiping his head and that's when she hears Mary again.

"Not bad."

Sarah snorts into her apple. For a man from Abnegation, it appears Dalton had kept himself relatively fit. Not as in the same standard as Eric, but an athletic fit. And it was the first time she'd really noticed.

"Girls are gross!" Thomas finally claims, not understanding what they were doing entirely and both of them can't help but laugh.

"Let's get back, it's too hot for Jack now." Sarah rubs her brother's head, pushing him along as her sister gathers the basket again with a grunt. They walk slowly back up the path, the heat radiating off the floor under their feet.

Eric is at the last truck, sitting inside the cab with his feet dangling while he speaks to one of his men. Sarah would spot him anywhere under any circumstances. Like the other men, his arms are on show, revealing the black maze tattoos and the year's worth of training in his muscles as he props himself on the side of the seat. He rubs his brow when his eyes suddenly flick up to hers, but there is nothing telling on what he's truly thinking with his face impassive. She takes another bite when he finally decides to signal her over with a quick flick of his wrist.

"What does he want?" Mary asks when they stop.

Gnawing her cheek, she tells them to go back to the house, handing Mary the apple core with a sympathetic smile, before taking her time to get over to him. As she does, he dismisses his soldiers and drops down in front of her.

"What's that on your face?" His tone is as sharp as it ever was, and strictly to the point.

"It's nothing." The lengthy silence is uncomfortable while he all but glares at her, so she motions to one of the crates with a shrug. "What's in the boxes?"

" _Why_ have you got a bruise on your face, Sarah?" He talks like he's speaking to a child, but it urges her to reply.

"Kids being kids-" She flinches when he touches the bruised skin, then shyly turning her face from him. Out here there were too many people ready for the latest gossip. And seemingly with her track record, it wouldn't help having Eric openly placing his hands on her in public.

"Did you report it?"

She would be lying if she said she didn't suddenly feel the solemness of his enquiries, and she wanted to ignore it. "Not yet."

Eric crosses his arms, leaning back against the truck while still watching her closely. It's when he pouts - a look she's seen a million times before - that she knows he's back up to his usual tricks. "Well, I'm all ears."

"Mr. Coulter, I don't have time right now. I need to be getting out of the sun." His lip lifts slightly, more to one side as he nods at her. The way she spoke having been deliciously flirtatious and the sweet smile that followed, made her face radiate.

"Ah, I see." He takes a sharp breath which expands his chest, accentuating his definition, and her eyes fall reluctantly on his sculpted shoulders. It was unusual to see him not fully militarized in his normal uniform. It humanized him. But she still remembered exactly what lied underneath. "...Anyway, I need you to do something for me."

She gulps, watching him bite his lip. "Okay."

"I need you to make sure me and my men are fully hydrated."

" _Hydrated_?" She lifts a brow. "I'll go and get someone to take care of you as soon as they can."

"I asked you, specifically."

She gradually peers down at Jack safely kept at her chest in contemplation. Being it Sunday, Mary was home and it had been a long time since she'd got involved with any other duties. "I guess…" she begins to say, looking up at him - and watches as his eyes linger on Jack for a moment with a frown, before he slowly meets her gaze again. "Okay, I'll speak to Maurice."

"And to answer your first question…" He pushes off the truck, getting to the nearest crate and slaps his hand against it. "Cameras. Word of mouth just doesn't do it for me."

"That seems awfully invasive," she replies, looking the crate up and down.

"Something to hide?" He grins and shrugs. "At least now I can keep my eye on you."

"Maybe then you'll realize how boring I really am."

"You are hardly a cardboard cut-out."

"Neither are the bountiful women in Dauntless, I'm sure…" Sarah says while picking at a label.

Eric chortles to himself. "No, you're right, the women are pretty interesting." She pulls her attention from the box to peer up at him, eyes wider than usual. "Jealousy is a ravishing look on you."

"I'm not-"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I've found something far more compelling to focus on."

"Like... security cameras?" She raises a brow playfully.

"Like, a Stiff disastrously flirting with me." Sarah snorts, rolling her eyes. "But since I have your full attention now, I assume you know more efficient locations for me to concentrate on?"

"I know very little on anything tactical."

"No, perhaps not. I just want to get an insider's point of view." He pulls a map from his back pocket, unfolding it and placing it on the crate in front of them. "Be my guest." He waves a hand to the spot next to him. "Don't go shy on me now."

At first, she is hesitant to join him but eventually gives in. Frowning at the map, she sighs slightly as she points to the hall. "Well, you know there are meetings here most evenings, so this is an obvious place."

"Yes, I've already done that."

She trails a finger along the street. "You're doing this now," she mumbles to herself.

"I thought here..." He crosses over her arm to a location, watching her face but she's concentrating a little too intensely on the map.

"Yeah, but it would be better here," she points. "On the map the houses are straight but in reality they're not. There would be a blind spot otherwise. And of course you've got the school…"

While she speaks, Eric hums, studying her features more than what exactly she was trying to show him. "And here." He leans forward, acting as though he was participating. But actually he breathes in her scent tinged with heat, and a familiar buzz begins to tweak in his mind.

"You smell like apples."

Scoffing, she flutters him a curious look. "That might be because I just ate one. Are you even listening?"

"Of course. But your apple smell is distracting."

Now she laughs, loudly. A few people throw their heads in their direction and Sarah clears her throat. "I've got to go. I'll speak to Maurice about the water."

"Then I want you back here. Your input could save me a lot of time." He straightens as she begins to walk away, steeling his face to its usual composure.

" _So_ , you weren't listening?" She calls over her shoulder.

"I heard enough." But he can't help the small smirk from lingering.

* * *

"I won't be gone long," Sarah says, pulling on her boots. "I just need to speak to Maurice. I've made some bottles-"

Mary is too busy making faces at Jack who seems to stare back at her with a frown of indifference. "We'll be fine, Sarah."

"I know, but I feel guilty for leaving him for such long periods of time."

"It's hardly far." Now Mary looks, seeing her almost frantic movements, and at one point straightening her skirt. "You're going to see him too, aren't you?"

Smoothing her hair back, Sarah doesn't face her. "He is the one to make the request after all."

"You're going back to him." Mary's tone is accusatory. "When will you tell him about Jack, about everything?"

"I-I…" She meets her eyes. "I haven't decided, but something is different. He's different." Mary's face drops slightly and Sarah takes a few steps towards her. "If I thought for a second any harm would come from my actions-"

"I just want you to be careful, Sarah. I'm not about to tell you what to do because god knows of how many people who have. If I was you, I would be torn too." She smiles to lighten the mood. "For some reason or another it hasn't worked as planned. And you know me, I have faith things will work out how they are supposed to."

Sarah sits down in front of her, and her lip quivering slightly. "I just keep asking myself if I was wrong? What if I was wrong? That I wasn't strong enough, or brave enough?"

"You did it for us." Mary reaches out a hand and touches hers. "You did it for yourself. If that isn't strong or brave, then I don't know what is."

"People should have a choice and I didn't give him one."

"You were never given a choice either."

With a sigh Sarah peels her sight away, reminiscing back to her conversation with Jeanine. "I was. And I chose my family."

"But Eric _is_ our family…" Jack whimpers and Mary coos at him, " _Eric's your daddy, yes. Yes he is_." And Jack bleats grumpily in return. "And that's a small part nobody can forget." Mary stares into his blue eyes, light like his father's already but rounded in shape after his Mother. "It's funny, it's like…" She had barely noticed Sarah make for the front door and shutting it behind her. The last of her sentence is mumbled. " _Like a second chance_."

* * *

"...there is nothing beyond there but woods. It goes on for miles." Sarah's hand is cupped over her brow as she looks out into the distance. Mainly over the flat grassland behind the Abnegation houses towards the treeline. "It seems wasteful." She does take a moment to adjust the arm of her dress, the sun beginning to pierce through the material.

"I don't take chances," Eric replies. "But I'm surprised all of this is coming from a girl saying she knows nothing tactical."

"The only scheming I do is when I plan to rest my head."

"Speaking of which, are you going to file a report or not?" His eyes are on her mouth though when she turns to frown. "And how'd you get that scar on your lip?"

Instantly the memory is replayed, almost as if she could never truly get away from her past and it sat over her head like some pesky raincloud that interlooped with her life. The past has been brought up enough for one day, and she breathes out her depravity. "No. And I can't remember."

"You're starting to sound like me."

She smiles at his reaction and scoffs. "I'm not _muscly_ enough to be like you. I'm hardly intimidating."

"It doesn't always take brawns to take down an opponent, most of the time it's brains." He tilts his head and it captures her attention. "Besides, did you just compliment me?"

"Unknowingly."

Eric drinks her in for a little while longer. "Before we go to the next post I want to show you something." Her face is confused, almost anxious as she looks him up and down while he steps closer. "Because of recent events, I think it's time you learned how to protect yourself. Whether that be from 'kids' or not."

"I don't believe in violence." She squeaks when he yanks on her arm, pulling her body in front of him. Her back touches his chest for the briefest of moments and she takes the opportunity to peer over her shoulder, noticing he's centimeters away from her. "Your knowledge is going to be wasted on me."

"Or perhaps I just need an excuse to touch you. I guess you'll never know." He scoffs. "Or maybe you do." With one of his hands he grabs her waist and uses the other to manipulate her arm. "Never have your thumb in your palm, it's a sure way to break it." Now his hand shrouds hers and he runs a finger along her knuckles. "You hit with these. And when you throw your arm forward follow through with your weight." Eric tests her with a few jabs with his help, but she isn't fully cooperating.

"This is beyond me." In fact, she felt stupid.

"If all else fails, use your elbow, go for the eyes or throat," he murmurs right next to her ear.

"Eric, are you serious? I would never-"

"Just listen to my advice, because you never know." She was sure his nose was now in her hair. "What did I just say?"

Sarah mumbles, "Elbow, eyes, throat…" Suddenly his arms restrict around her body, tightening till it felt threatening. "Eric? Eric! What are you doing!"

"I'm kidnapping you." He picks her up, her feet leaving the floor and begins walking a few steps with her. "Are you just going to let me? I'm not complaining, sweetheart."

"You're mad!" She wiggles but it's fruitless. Eventually she manages to get her feet on the floor and struggles to turn her body till she's facing him. With her fingers hooked over his shoulders and his hold softening, she becomes more aware of her hips pressing against him as she leans back to look at his face. "Let. Go," she pronounces evenly, her fingers habitually traveling down towards his collarbone.

He hums, verging on a groan. "Let's make a deal…" He begins stumbling forward, walking into her to try and keep their bodies connected. "I like deals."

Sarah bends further back as his head comes forward, accidently giving him perfect access to her neck which he takes. She flinches her shoulder up, his mouth tickling her skin. " _Eric_ …" She sighs but her voice is more of a giggle.

"Sarah." His voice is wanton and she feels his warm breath on her skin. She gasps when he bites at her pulse point and snakes a hand down her side, trailing up the inside of her skirt, squeezing her thigh possessively.

Pushing at his stomach, he's unmovable and every technique he had told her slips from her mind. So she does the most natural thing, she weighs herself against his arms. But at the same time he lifts her leg, it topples her backward and him off balance, and she lands with a thud as Eric catches himself, kneeling over her.

It makes her laugh because of the frown on his face. Maybe it was at her attempts that were entirely pathetic. But she doesn't care much in that moment and flips over, trying to crawl away from him. She half manages to get on one leg but he catches her skirt and most probably an eyeful. And now she concedes, holding a hand up at him to keep him back. "Okay! A deal!" She pants from her effort.

Eric pulls her up, looking at the grass stains on her knees and chuckles. "Looks like you've been busy."

"No thanks to you."

But his expression changes suddenly and his eyes flash dark, gripping her waist as he explains very slowly, "No more Stiff boy sleepovers." She watches him curiously, her own expression dropping. "We got a deal?"

"That seems very one-sided, though."

"Oh, I can be _very_ one-sided." He laughs suddenly, lifting the mood. "And I'll protect you. You obviously can't do that by yourself."

"That seems like a lot of effort and hard work. It's not just me you will be protecting."

"Maybe one day it'll be worth it." On his words she smiles but it seems sad and she keeps her eyes on the distance between them. He takes one long moment to tend to the bruise on her skin, lazily letting his thumb glide over it. Everything about her was familiar to him. And day by day the feeling increased, overbearing to the point of obsession.

Something continuously spurred him on to figure her out - he knew he needed to come to a conclusion that has been lingering at the back of his mind.

He knew he was close.


	5. Chapter 5

Wayne drinks the coffee that was offered to him. It was slightly fancier than he had had at Dauntless - that and the fact it was served with a delightful view made it even better. The Erudite assistant of Jeanine's doesn't seem to pay him any attention as he unashamedly checks her out.

He sips on his coffee expressively, making sure he slurped while Jeanine peered down her nose at him. As ever, she was perfectly immaculate, hair pulled back and lacquered. He takes another long moment and sighs. "Okay, I'm feeling pretty good now."

"Indeed." Jeanine tries a smile but it's none other than a grimace.

"So…" Wayne places his cup down and rubs his hands together when the assistant leaves the room. "When were you going to tell me that you were involved with the factionless?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Eric gouged my eye out because I went after his woman!" Wayne suddenly shouts. "Look, I'm not wired." Jeanine still eyes him suspiciously. "I can take my clothes off if you really want me to."

"No, I prefer that image not to be burned into my mind. But thank you." She uncrosses her legs and leans forward to the low coffee table in front of them, grabbing a cube of sugar and drops it into her own hot drink. "And I've merely given the factionless a little leeway. They needed something that only we had and we came to an unwritten settlement."

Wayne can't process the meaning, leaning his arms on his knees towards her. "Months ago you were afraid of the factionless."

"I wasn't afraid. I was bothered that Dauntless held no interest in protecting the faction that the others can't go without. It seemed foolish and illogical."

"Yeah, but we know you got your own soldiers. The other's don't."

"Some poorly trained guards who barely made it through their initiation in Erudite because they were far too stupid. We're all saved!" She snorts, then leans back for her coffee. "Some food and medicine go a long way. If there is anything I need, they are happy to provide me."

Wayne's mouth is slightly open as he hums. "Huh. Why didn't we think of that?"

"Because Eric is hot-headed. Factionless are weak in his eyes."

"Well…" Wayne looks at the floor, "they technically _are_ drop-outs and fail-"

"Enough. I have my own opinions which are similar to yours but I also seem to attain the only intelligence in this whole city to see what is happening. Something I'm _subtly_ preparing for."

"Sweet, but you've also lost me with your yabbering."

"The unity of the factions is falling. It's failing. The signs are all there. Soon we will all be driven to unite or part, _including_ the factionless."

"Well, that ain't no big deal, I remember we took out most of their camps months ago and then some of them…" He begins slowing down, the realization beginning to sink in. "Disappeared." He taps the coffee table. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"I abided them safe passage and gained their trust." She nods with a hint of a subtle smile.

"So, technically, it's not factionless Eric's hunting right now. It's party-goers of your self-righteous ass doing things by your word. Ma'am, you are…" He laughs, wheezing as he falls back in his seat, apparently in awe. "You are something else!"

Jeanine appears smug with his small speech and especially by the way he was admiring her. "Well, I'm glad that small circumstance appeases you and you're not worried in the slightest that the factions are failing."

"Nah, the factions haven't worked in years."

"Yes, but I am not the only one to know that, Wayne. And quite frankly, my plans to lure Eric to cooperate haven't exactly…"

"They're fucked?"

"Poetic. There was some alleviation from the suppressant he was taking that has affected the sim, but not enough to regain his full memory. It's genuinely only made him conscious of it." Jeanine inhales deeply. "In a way, I have failed myself. I shouldn't have taken any chances."

"The Stiff girl we are talking about right now, yeah?"

"Yes," she sighs. "I didn't want to do this. But for your safety and mine, we may have to start thinking of a way to-"

"You want to get rid of her?"

"A minor casualty to the bigger picture. My staged episode days ago was to prove a point that Abnegation are in the way, and to deal with our unique dilemma without anyone knowing any better. But Eric has managed to surprise me once again by bringing everything to a halt…" She drifts off in thought.

"He told me that he was suspicious but he didn't say over exactly what."

"Again, it's my mistake beginning to resurface. It's unfortunate that Eric has decided to place cameras all throughout Abnegation because now that means nobody but Dauntless are getting access to Abnegation without him knowing…" She pouts, reaching back for her coffee.

Wayne's very slow as the clogs turn in his brain, then he sharply looks at her, waving his hands up and down at himself. "I'm Dauntless."

"That, indeed, you are." She slyly grins onto her coffee cup as she takes a sip, watching him over the brim.

* * *

Sarah adjusts the chain on her necklace. She hadn't worn it for a while and didn't intend on wearing for the day. She just wanted to remember what it looked like and aid herself in the frequent daydreams that had been plaguing her. It was one of few small possessions that she owned.

Feeling like it was too long staring into the small handheld mirror she kept hidden away in her drawer, she puts it back gently and shuts it. Turning to Jack who is situated on her bed with two cushions beside him, fidgeting restlessly, she takes the few steps between them and sits beside him. "What do you think, hey?"

His mouth opens when she speaks, his legs stretching out and his hands ball into fists. He looks as though it's the first time he had seen her, staring intensely.

"It's actually kind of…" She scoffs, pinching the pearl pendant between her fingers. "...it's pretty." She leans over him and strokes his face. "Do you like it?" Slowly, a little lift in his lip forms a toothless and confused smile. "You do?"

"Ooo." He randomly blurts, frightening himself.

There's a creak from the room next door and Sarah reaches to the back of her neck, unclasping the necklace and getting up to put it in the drawer with her mirror. "I think your aunty is awake. Let's make breakfast." She picks Jack up, holding the back of his head as he gets to enjoy the view over her shoulder.

Mary groggily opens her door to use the bathroom, mumbling a hello and Sarah calls Thomas as she passes his room.

It's ten minutes later when a still sleepy Mary sits at the dining table with the breakfast food laid out that she rubs at her eyes and frowns at her sister sitting across from her, feeding Jack a bottle. "Okay, so this is weird. What have you done with Sarah?"

Sarah laughs, "Jack sleeps through now. I have had more than enough sleep."

"I could hear you. You woke me up."

"Oh," Sarah says dismissively. Mary yawns, pouring a bland bowl of cereal and doesn't say anything further. "I had a lot of time to think about Mother while I was _trying_ to be quiet. I was thinking over what would be best."

"I don't trust her." Mary takes a spoonful of her breakfast. "But, if what you say is true..."

"She said they weren't together anymore," Sarah elaborates, thinking back to their small conversation they had outside the school.

Meredith had left John. They had finally split. Sarah had known at the time that John was erratic and an awful drunk and that her mother did receive the brunt of it, deserving or not. But she never thought that her mother would leave him. She always strived on their family pride.

But it had been losing her children that gave her the courage to leave, and Mother to Mother she had begged Sarah to give her a chance to prove things had changed.

"You don't have to do anything. Just so you know." Sarah sits Jack up to burp him, gently rubbing his back with his podgy face supported by her hand. "It's entirely up to you. I will support you whatever way you choose."

"I know." Mary chews slowly. "You've taken on a hell of a load of responsibility."

"We seem to be working quite well." Sarah smiles up at her for a moment. "I like the way we are living now."

"I just wish you could do the things you want to do."

"I wish for nothing."

"You do. I hear you sometimes…" Mary let's slip. "I mean, I thought you were _praying_ or something at first."

"I just ask whoever is listening to help me out sometimes." Jack finally burps, loudly, and both girls snort from his interruption.

There's a long silence with Thomas' feet stomping around above them until Mary eventually says, "We should start off with a dinner in the evenings and go from there."

Sarah wasn't aware she was thinking about it anymore. But nonetheless, she lightly nods at her sister. "Great."

* * *

Eric swirls the bourbon in his glass. Slouched back in the single armchair, he stares out into the vacant room. The side of his glass is moistened by the melting ice and he takes one long sip, trying to draw a conclusion in his head.

" _Why_ did I move?" he asks himself the same question that's been bothering him, and sure enough the mental block begins to hum.

There's a specific mark on the wall opposite him that has caught his eye a few times. A brand new apartment already faulty? And he doesn't remember how it got there?

"What a load of shit," he mumbles, sitting forward and putting his glass down. He rubs at his face, digging the pads of his fingers over his closed eyes and suddenly feels a tickling sensation against his cheek.

He brings his hands back to look at his palms. A hair, caught by his dampened fingers, glints in the dull lighting from the kitchen. He pinches it and holds it up, blond and long it dangles in front of him.

There was a lot of blonds in Dauntless.

He hadn't seen Sarah today.

He bolts up from his chair, marches into the kitchen and holds it more into the light. He smirks as another piece of the puzzle slots into place. "I see you."

* * *

"Thanks, Miss," A Dauntless guard says politely when he takes the bottle of water out of Sarah's hand.

"No problem," she chirps, enjoying the small task. Someone taps on her shoulder, signaling for a bottle from the wicker basket held aloft on her forearm and she serves him one. "Here you are." She looks around her, seeing if there was anyone else and spots Mark with a comrade, expressively talking and pointing up and down the street.

She thinks quickly, then makes her way over. His comrade notices first and nudges Mark. He turns with a confused expression that eases when he notices her. "Oh! Hey, Sarah!"

"Hello..." She waits till they are alone and tilts her head to the side, lifting a hand to block the sun from her eyes. "Uhm… I'm not very good at this. But I feel that I need to because isn't that like _a thing_ now."

Mark's lips lift and it shows his teeth. "Uh oh. Am I getting _the talk_?"

Sarah can't help but chuckle. "No. Well, not really." She bunches up her nose. "Are you interested in my sister for anything other than _fun_?"

"Wow, that's pretty direct."

"I learned from the best." She scoffs, thinking of Eric. "I'm not trying to be…" She bites her lip. "I just. I hope...damn it." Mark only laughs, waiting for her to finish. "I sound awfully ignorant now. But I'm-"

"No, I get it." He motions to the basket, "May I?" Sarah hands him one and he uncaps it taking a quick glug. He wipes the back of his hand across his forehead and begins to loosen his shoulders. "Shall we start this again?"

"I think maybe we should."

"Okay." He clears his throat and shifts uneasily from foot to foot. "I would like the permission to date Mary. I know you are her sister and not her parents...well, you are kind of are like her parents now but... not-"

Sarah holds a hand up. "Mark, you're ruining it."

"Ah, okay."

"But sure, only if you come to dinner first."

" _Me_?" He swallows, his voice taking on a high, breaking tone. "You're inviting me for dinner? Like, alone?"

" _Mark_ …" Sarah says slowly. "I'm asking you to have dinner with the family, _including_ Mary. I'm not saying _we_ should."

Mark lets out a sigh of relief, putting his hands on his waist. "Thank god for that." His eyes widen and he panics. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that like, thank god because you're ugly…" He pales. "God, no. You're not ugly either! Jesus."

"Mark, shut up and we'll see you tonight."

He salutes without speaking another word. Walking away Sarah hides her laugh.

* * *

"...I broke my toe that day, but I still had to keep going because failing wasn't an option. Those first few weeks at Dauntless are like, critical." Mark frowns down at his empty bowl.

Sarah, who only served herself the smallest portion and finished way before Mary and Mark, sighs with her head in her hands across from them before perking up at his request. "Do you want more?"

"I heard stories of Abnegation food... But this ain't bad." He laughs, and Mary does so along with him with a certain twinkle in her eye which worsens the heavy feeling in Sarah's stomach at the sight of them. "I don't want to be a bother."

Sarah jerks back to her senses. "Oh no, it's fine! I'll-I'll get some more." She takes his bowl and as she walks away she hears them talking quietly. Her shoulders sag as soon as she is in the kitchen - she had never felt so badly out of place. And she couldn't really piece together why exactly she felt like that. Having set the dinner up herself and knowing they would be just the three of them while the youngest slept, it somehow makes her feel worse; as though she was compensating for herself. But she never imagined herself to feel...jealous, and so alone because of the situation.

Her intentions were to understand Mark - what his interest was in her sister and to figure out the type of person he was. And now that she got to know him, see him interact with her sister - e was just...perfect. Sarah couldn't fault him.

Having filled up Mark's bowl without thinking and clouded by her daydreaming, she makes the decision to call it a night. Not another second did she want to watch the happiness between the two flourish. Not because she didn't want it to, but because it was the same happiness she longed to feel herself.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, it's late," Sarah announces, reentering and placing the bowl in front of Mark.

"Oh, should I go?" Mark begins to stand and Mary grabs his arm. Smiling politely, Sarah waves him back into his seat.

"Finish your food... I'm just feeling a little tired, you know." Mary doesn't seem to be fooled so easily, so she tries to lift her cheeks a little. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight and-"

Their voices are interrupted by a light knock on the door and they fall silent. Sarah breathes in slowly then treads over, comforting the other two with a quick smile over her shoulder.

She answers to see Dalton in the doorway. "Dalton? What are you doing here?"

"I just finished at the town meeting at the hall and was passing your house and saw the lights on. You okay?"

"Yeah, we were just having late dinner and-"

"We?" He frowns and pushes the door open further, noticing Mark and Mary at the table. Seeing that it isn't who he was looking for, he stops in his tracks. "Oh." His jaw twitches, looking back down at Sarah and his tone is heavily laced with sarcasm. "You have a Dauntless for dinner?"

"I was just going to bed…" She trails off, folding her arms and noticing how rejected he suddenly appears. "But you can come in and stay for a bit if you want."

"I don't want to interrupt."

"It's…" She thinks back to Eric's words briefly, but she can't turn him away now and it's not like he was going to be staying for the night. "...Not a problem." She stares up at him as he contemplates, his eyes wandering back to Mary and Mark who are talking among themselves.

"Okay."

* * *

Mark slides his report across the desk towards Eric. "As requested, sir."

Eric picks it up, roaming over it quickly. "This is late. All PM reports should be delivered before midnight, so we can execute the information on the turn-over."

"I didn't think there would be a problem since there was no cause for concern." Mark rushes.

Eric's eyes flicker up and down the young soldier who isn't even aware he's given him the once over. He rubs a thumb across his lip quickly before continuing. "Is there something far more interesting in Abnegation that it's distracting you from your duties?"

"I was invited to dinner by residents, but only after my shift ended. I would never put pleasure before-"

Eric chuckles causing him to pause. "That's what they all say. But to the point, I don't give a shit what you do afterward. These reports are vital and must be logged on time." The boy nods, looking distraught enough for his liking. "Now, I'm busy. Get out."

"Yes, sir. Certainly, sir." He gathers himself to leave.

"Don't let me down again," Eric calls after him.

In the doorway of his office, Mark nods, but stops, holding the door ajar. "Can I say something?"

Eric breathes in slowly, annoyance etching across his features. "Is it important?"

"It's an opinion." Eric huffs, but still raises an eyebrow for him to continue. "I don't think Abnegation have anything to do with the factionless. They are just victims stuck between two bigger factions."

"Seems we share the same opinion. What made your mind up?"

"A girl." Mark smiles a little till he realizes who is in front of him and sterns his face again. "Uhm...good day."

Eric shakes his head, snorting through his nose. It seems they also shared another attribute. Speaking of which…

He peers out into the room, then finds himself clicking through the database till he gets to the recordings of the last few days. Whether it was a general curiosity or maybe hinting on suspicion of Mark, he finds himself dropping into the feed of last night. It was only a street-view, life fast-forwarding and having them closely resemble ants as he skipped through the day. " _Fifteen-hundred patrol_ …" he mumbles when he spots them surveying the street. Gradually the daylight begins to dim and he slows it down.

Mark appears on the screen and Eric watches him closely, sneering at the screen. "You fucking son of a bitch..." When Mark stops outside the Bennett's house and Sarah invites him in, Eric's fingers tense on the mouse.

Mark's not seen again and Eric skips a few more hours. Clicking heavily he speeds past a small moment outside the Bennett's door again. He has to rewind and replay it. It's a mere minute but it's obvious who exactly it was standing outside her door.

The rage begins to burn in his veins and his voice of reason seems to be nothing but an echo. He feels his shoulders beginning to tighten and every inch of him fighting to remain still. On the outside, even a wise man would be fooled at the vacant expression on his face.

But the persistent grinding of his teeth proves otherwise.

There's a crunch as the button on the mouse breaks, the plastic creaking between his vice-like fingers. " _No more Stiff boy sleepovers_ …" he hisses, completely furious that Sarah had ignored his every word.

He gets up, grabbing his gun and holsters it, fuming with every intention to make her submit to him. He knows nothing of what his next actions might be, but he knows he has to remind her exactly who has staked their claim upon her. Unreasonably or not, he simply didn't fucking care anymore.

And just when his thought process peaks… Glen appears in the doorway, throwing him off. "Sir, the trucks are ready."

"Fuck the hunt!" He sharply glares at his subordinate and unintentionally reveals his annoyance.

Glen's face is just as perplexed at his outburst. "You, er, want us to rearrange?"

Eric leans forward on the desk, breathing deeply and recalculating the importance of the search for factionless over Sarah; she will be safely tucked away at Abnegation, none the wiser he intends to pay her a surprise visit when the time is right.

* * *

Wayne flicks his cigarette out from the warehouse platform, watching Eric orchestrate to a group further in the distance. He lingers on the sight for a minute before reaching into his back pocket for the phone Jeanine had provided him with. Putting it to his ear, she answers quickly but wordlessly.

"Has the site been evacuated?" he asks after a second, a lot quieter than usual and peers over his shoulders in case of any eavesdroppers.

" _They have headed East towards Amity_."

"Don't underestimate his abilities. I've seen him first-hand in a hunt and he's a machine."

" _They are keeping themselves mobile till they hear otherwise_."

Suddenly Eric shouts Wayne's name, but he is looking in the wrong direction for him, much to Wayne's relief. "I'll get back to you when it's clear."

" _Now you are starting to sound like a true leader, Wayne._ "

He doesn't reply. He puts the phone down, shoving it back in his pocket and hops off the platform. Eric's eyes are on him and he throws his hands up in the air. "What we still doing waiting around? Let's get ourselves some factionless!" The soldiers whoop at his words, but Eric is silent.

Wayne doesn't like him when he's silent.

* * *

"Mother," Sarah says in short greeting once the door opens. She can see the smile on Meredith's face is pained. Whether that be due to the fact that John recently left and she finally admitted it to her oldest daughter, or because Thomas didn't run into her arms that she held out for him, Sarah wasn't sure.

The atmosphere is awfully tense, and finally, she elbows Mary who holds a dish wrapped in foil. Mary just presents it and Sarah sighs. "We made apple pie." But Meredith's eyes are on her grandson strapped to Sarah's chest. She shifts uncomfortably before telling her mother, "His name is Jack."

"Of course I know what his name is!" That biting tone that was oh-so-familiar is there, but her expression is softer. "Why have you not come to see me sooner?"

"As a family we contemplated what would be for the best and that took a couple of days with school and other things we have been doing," Sarah tries to explain for some reason. There was something always belittling when under a Mother's scrutiny and after everything that still hadn't changed.

"I suppose that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are here." Meredith steps aside allowing them through. The house is exactly how she remembers, just minus a person.

"Where is Father staying?" Mary now decides to speak as they take their old places at the table.

"He's staying with a friend of ours until he gets permitted into a different accommodation." Meredith is distracted by Sarah unstrapping Jack and leans down over her shoulder to get a better look at him. "May I hold my grandchild?" Sarah's smile falters momentarily, but this was one thing she thought she could trust her Mother with, so they exchange, and she can't help but smile as Jack throws his arms up and down as Meredith bounces him. "My gosh…"

Sarah catches Mary's eye and they grimace slightly, mouthing an 'okay' in comfort.

"...there isn't a speck of your Mother in you, is there?" Mary snorts and Sarah rolls her eyes. Typical undercut insults were still strife. "He even...well he, he frowns exactly like him. Look at that brow." Meredith turns her arms to show everybody. "I half expected a redhead like my darling Elizabeth. You know, because you're both so fair. But he's literally a miniaturized version of his father."

"Okay, Mother. We get it. He doesn't look anything like me."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. But I'm playing catch-up here."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Mary cuts in bravely, still lingering on the past and most likely things she never got the chance to say.

"I see," Meredith says with a hint of compassion as she looks at each of her children individually. She begins to take a seat and Sarah reaches out for Jack but her Mother ignores her. "There is probably a lot of things that have been done and said that are impossible to take back. Things we have _all_ done." Sharp eyes hit Sarah for a fleeting moment. "I, for one, want to make amends. I want us back together. I want you, my _children_ , back with me where you belong."

"What about Sarah?" Thomas pipes, his face appearing pale and almost a little frightened.

"Sarah is an adult with her own responsibilities and her own family to look after. It's unfair to expect-"

"She's been doing a pretty good job." Mary cuts her off.

"A job you are expecting her to do with your brother when you leave next year and possibly start your own family? A single Mom raising two young boys at nineteen years old?"

Sarah rubs her forehead. "This is not why we are here. This isn't even something that should be spoken about. We are here to have a weekly dinner and a catch-up where we are supposed to talk about _trivial_ things."

Meredith plays with Jack's hand, cooing down at him. "It's best the air is cleared."

"Okay…" Sarah huffs. "Mother, stop being a bitch. Mary, try harder. And Thomas, eat your vegetables tonight." She stands up and everyone looks at her.

"Where are you going?" Mary asks.

"I'm going home with Jack. I'm taking a long bath once I put him to bed and I know you are more than capable of walking Thomas back home at _exactly_ nine this evening."

Sarah takes Jack from Meredith and begins strapping him back against her chest. Mary quickly moves over to her, speaking quietly in a whisper with their backs turned. " _This was not part of the plan_."

" _No, but it seems when I'm around I am the main focus of conversation and...enough is enough_." They hiss in whispers and Sarah turns not allowing Mary to convince her otherwise. "Mother, I'll see you soon."

"Thank you, Sarah." Sarah reaches the door. However this time it lightens her step a little more when she hears her Mother's words. "Let's get the dinner onto plates then, shall we? I can't wait to taste that apple pie. Did you help too, Thomas?"

 _This will be a good thing_ , she tells herself.

* * *

Crouching down and picking at the soil between his fingers, Eric grunts a sharp sigh in annoyance. "They knew we were coming..." He looks along the tree line and Wayne studies him for a moment. "The tracks lead in every direction."

"What are you thinking?"

"Seventy to eighty people. No families." Eric stands and begins walking and Wayne hurries to keep up.

"How'd you know?" But his question is answered when Eric bends down and picks up a trodden bullet. He dusts off the dirt and holds it up to him.

"Wild guess." His words are clipped and he glares at their surroundings.

"So…" Wayne clicks his tongue then runs it around his mouth. "What do we do now?"

"Playing hide and seek isn't my thing. We wait them out." Eric chucks the bullet at him, hard. "Get back to Dauntless. Check the armory reports and get to the bottom of exactly who is behind the missing weapons. I want it on my desk first thing." He begins walking back to the trucks and Wayne follows.

It's only when Eric hops in the driver's side and slams the door, that Wayne begins to frown in confusion and utter annoyance at the impossible task.

The engine starts with a rumble and the wheels spin as Eric floors it from the dusty grassland without so much as a second glance. Behind him in the other manned truck, the driver yells out for Wayne to get in.

"Bastard! Absolute bastard..." Wayne had an idea of where he was heading.

* * *

Sarah gasps for breath as she emerges from the bath water. It was the longest soak she had had in awhile. She takes a minute to relax back and wiggles her toes near the tap, enjoying the self-indulgent moment that was strictly _forbidden_. She smiles a little on that thought.

Her legs looked shiny from being freshly shaved, and every part of her felt loose and relaxed as she felt herself slowly drifting to a more tranquil place in her mind.

But the water was beginning to get cold now, so she drags herself from her peaceful place. The air is cool against her skin but muggy from the condensation and every part of her was a blushed shade of pink, she could feel her cheeks radiating healthily.

She wipes the towel through her hair first to stop it from dripping, then her arms and legs. She hesitates though on one of few marks from carrying Jack on her lower stomach; still relatively new and more pronounced from her bath.

Her breasts were still how they had been before, pregnancy hadn't taken its toll and she'd managed to quickly get back into her shape. Though, she still felt different.

For some absurd reason, she wonders slightly if Eric noticed the marks, or whether he disliked her body. At the time there was nothing telling. - At the time, his actions were gravely dire than how he'd been recently, and she certainly couldn't say she didn't find him charming on their last few encounters.

But he was certainly more sculpted than she remembered. Broader and firm when she had placed her hands on his shoulders. - That, or it had been too long that she had ultimately forgotten.

However, it wasn't just his shape that seemed to pivot her stomach. It was everything...

His words; that were borderline seductive recently. His eyes; traveling to places they shouldn't and unabashedly keeping her stare. His touch; so far from hesitant that it was demanding, though she would respond instantly.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was the way he owned her body. When she was near him, it was like a pathological drug that consumed her quicker than striking a match, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

...Sarah drops the towel to the floor while thinking of him. Her alleviated breathing increasing so audibly that it was now the main focus in the room. And she curses herself as she leans forward, hands gripping the sink painfully.

She imagines him looming behind her. - And on that thought she moves her hand, trailing it down her abdomen, the fingers cold and now, somewhat foreign, adding to the sensation as she impatiently reaches her desired destination.

Her legs clench and she hums at the feel of her already participating core. She lets her own senses guide her, and selfishly loves every moment of it. Two fingers slide gracefully inside of her, curling as she finds the perfect spot that makes her hips roll and moans, completely subconsciously.

She imagines secret moments shared only between them - needing hands and smothered breaths. The way Eric would bite at her skin, suck it into his mouth to mark her when he was near his release. The way she would hold onto him, thighs spread as he delved deeper, leaving tiny pieces of him inside that solidified his claim… The way _her_ name would roll off his tongue...

It all builds suddenly, and her vision blurs, her legs shaking as her other hand strokes her clit.

She says his name...

In only a wheezing whisper. But she said it.

It throws Sarah off when the grueling come down from her high begins to wash over her. She cleans her hands quickly and slaps a palm on the sink, she uses the other to smooth back her hair in shame. " _Stupid,_ " she tells herself. " _You're a_ _stupid fool_."

Huffing, she pushes away, hanging the towel and slips quietly from the bathroom into her bedroom where Jack sleeps soundly. It felt sinful, strolling around stark naked, but there was no one here to care, so neither did she.

Busying herself in a drawer with a few pieces of her nightwear, her fingers just pulling out a dress, a particular noise has her freeze. Her next movements are swift as she throws the delicate material over her head, adjusting it to her body and smoothing the length of it as she steps back into the corridor. Biting at her lip, there's a scuff on the concrete steps and her heart almost flips.

"Mary?" Her voice is the sound of utter betrayal by the dryness and breathlessness of it. "Thomas?" There is no reply. She frowns, usually they would always reply.

Sarah doesn't want to walk further towards the shadowed stairs, the ground floor was darker with no lighting because before she had no intention of going back down there. But, she cannot let the thought go. The sound was too specific.

She pushes herself along the wall to the top of the stairs, hesitating, then looking back to her room fearfully. "Hello?" she calls and waits, again there was no reply.

Her bare feet touch the slabs of concrete that make the stairs, each one quiet and light as she wanders slowly down into the darkness. She takes the last of them, checking the front door which is closed, then studying the room. It's bleak, and it doesn't look like anyone is here.

She could've sworn…

Sarah gathers herself, almost running to the light switch when movement in the corner of her eye has her yelp. It doesn't last long, suddenly her feet leave the floor, her chest restricted from an arm holding her up and a hand firmly over her mouth.

" _I see my self-defense lesson was wasted on you_." The words are whispered harshly, Eric's breathing ragged as he begins to walk forward as if she weighed nothing.

Sarah makes a pathetic attempt to stop him when he walks to the table, placing her on the end of it and shoving her knees apart to wedge himself between them. She struggles against his hold but he's solid and unmovable. His face is shadowed by the darkness but she can see the blue hue of his eyes, a serious, almost pained expression. He looks angry, agitated, and she freezes. When he grabs the back of her neck, her head falls back as she stares helplessly up at him. "Do you know how _frustrating_ it is to hear someone saying your name while they _fuck themselves_?"

Sarah is beyond blushing at his words, fighting to remain still as his free hand grabs at the bottom of her dress and lifts it shamelessly, revealing her hips and absolutely nothing but her bare skin. His breath hitches and his tongue darts out to his bottom lip when he looks down, eagerly pushing himself closer. "Do you like the way my name sounds when you moan it?" His fingers dance up her side, underneath the material, stopping near her breasts. "Were you imagining me _fucking_ you?" At her lack of response, a growl leaves his throat and he widens his stance to push his hips harder between her. "In fact, I want to hear you moan it again."

At his decree, she finally swallows, snapping to her senses. "Why are you here? How'd you get in?"

His lips lift to form a sneer, and he grabs her face harshly. "I thought I told you…" His thumb brushes against her mouth, revealing her bottom teeth. "No. More. Stiff. Boy. Sleepovers."

"You are beginning to sound jealous, Mr. Coulter."

He scoffs at her playful tone, "Is there a reason why I should be jealous, _Miss._ Bennett?"

Bravely, she keeps his eyes as she whispers, "It was your name I moaned, wasn't it?" His eyes flicker back and forth between her eyes and her lips, seemingly contemplating her words. "Is Eric Coulter finally speechless?" The intensity of his stare is too strong and she can't help but look away. "You shouldn't be here. You can't be here…" she mutters as she places a hand against his chest and pushes at him lightly.

"That's something I've told myself, sweetheart. And it brings me back to your last question, _why_ am I here?" He shrugs with a pout, letting his words linger. "I'm here because I'm almost certain something has happened with your direct involvement."

Sarah shifts uneasily, trying to put a distance between them and realizing he's far more informed than he had been letting on recently. She was a fool to think otherwise.

He takes his hands from her, playing with the loose lace on the front of her dress as he speaks. "For whatever reason, I haven't taken it upon myself to pry the information like I usually would. But I like facts. _Facts_ that are growing." His eyes lock onto hers. "I've taken guesses that you've had involvement with the factionless…" He lists off. "But then, Dalton mentioned you were caught between the crossfire... I've thought that you've had involvement with Jeanine in aid to help the movement for beneficial gain…" Sarah blinks quickly, mouth parting to detest it, but Eric's faster. "So you have had contact with Jeanine? Interesting."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. But I know it's not any involvement to do with the moving as you protest it." Turning her head away, she pulls at the length of her dress to move it back down her legs. "Oh, no no no. We've gotten so far. Why are you turning away now that I am so _close_ to finding out?" Eric asks expressively.

"Why are you so fixated on this? Please, just leave it be," she begs.

"Don't deflect. It's time to tell the truth." He grips her wrist from the table, placing his thumb on her pulse point and feels for the uncontrolled increase of a solid liar. "I also thought that perhaps the baby was something to do with Dauntless…" He watches her nostrils flare slightly, and the way her hand begins to ball into a fist. "Just as I suspected."

She quickly jerks back. "Stop this! Stop it! Do you have any idea how you sound?"

"To me, it's all sounding a lot more plausible than it was days ago, sweetheart." Her face is half illuminated from the natural light of the moon that tinges the room, and he reaches out, touching the smooth skin on a small part of her shoulder that's exposed. "I'm not mad at you. You would know if I was. I can assure you." The familiarity of his caress has her body reacting instantly; though she is wary of the alluring tone of his voice she has heard so many times over.

Goosebumps rise on her skin while his sight burns holes straight through her. His voice is temptingly smooth and far more calm than earlier. The warmth of the pads of his fingers sinking through her built armor. "...I'm just trying to get to a head with what bastard faction is behind this before I clean up. But I think we both know, I just want you to say it." He massages deeper into her tensed shoulder. "I can protect you. I told you that."

"You…" She gnaws the inside of her cheek, fighting back the tears. "You might not like what you find out about me and my past."

"Cut the bullshit! There's a lapse in my memory that has been taken from me for one reason or another! That much I know. And now I want to know everything." He cups either side of her face as the words seem to tumble out of his mouth. "It's time to tell me. I don't want to do something I might regret, Sarah. Don't make me."

"Please, Eric…" She begs again. "Please, just leave it be."

"My responsibility lies in the protection of all the factions. Do you understand the force I can use if there is any evidence of your involvement? Don't make me hurt you, Sarah." He pressurizes her, keeping her head wedged between his hands.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"The thing is, I can't. I can't keep myself away from you because my _fucking mind_ won't let me." He laughs suddenly, his breath touching her face in their close proximity. "I've fucking tried. It's illogical. It's irrational. But I- "

Sarah pushes through his hands, cutting off his words and brushing her mouth against his in a sudden unthought act that even betrayed her own reasoning. She can tell by the way he tenses that he wasn't expecting it, but he does reciprocate, even if it is only partly.

However, his hands drop from her face and glide through the side of his shaved head suddenly as he turns his back to her, walking out into the room with an air of annoyance left behind him that leaves her dropping fearfully back into her shoulders.

He doesn't move nor face her, so she slides off the table to walk up behind him. "I'm-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that." She wrings her hands, feeling like she was approaching a cornered animal that might lash out at any minute. But she ignores the voice telling her to run, being overwhelmed with another that she blamed for her unfounded actions.

She watches as Eric breathes in deeply, broadening his shoulders, and she reaches out to touch his arm. "I'm sorry-"

His body turns unbelievably fast and he mutters something under his breath. But she can't make it out because before she has the time to react, he crashes his mouth forcefully against hers, both of his hands gripping her neck and fingers knotting into the back of her hair. He concentrates on her top lip, sucking at the skin, before biting the bottom.

It almost takes her off her feet as she stumbles backward, trying to keep up with his frantic demands and ends up steadying herself on the hem of his jacket, gripping helplessly.

When she parts her lips and their tongues meet, he groans, pushing her further back, as if it was something that he had been longing for. He raises a hand from her neck, placing a thumb near her mouth to brush at her lip when he pulls back, meeting her inquisitive gaze. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know," she whispers, looking up at him fearfully but he kisses her again, roughly. And this time Sarah links her arms around his neck and hoists herself up with his help to get her legs around his waist.

"You really shouldn't," he mumbles breathlessly.

"I know." Her lips feel swollen as he devours them, switching between claiming her mouth and biting at her skin. She leans back to give him access to her neck which he takes greedily, trailing an open mouth across her jaw, and she allows her eyes to close.

"Shall I tell you what _I_ know?" It wasn't a question and she can't reply, feeling his palm slide under her naked ass. The sensation makes her hips roll against him illicitly and it doesn't go unnoticed by Eric who hums from the friction.

He kisses the soft skin of her neck before he pulls the flesh into his mouth, hard enough to leave a mark and jolts back so he can implant his words into her swimming lustrous mind. He scoffs, showing a smile that is rare and would otherwise seem entirely innocent. Yet, it falters and she gasps as he grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. "I knew it was you!"

* * *

A/N

:O

Thank you so much for reading and to my Beta who had at least 20 pages to look through with an added 30,000 alternative ideas. She's seriously a star!

I read every single one of your comments and they are fantastic! It's really encouraging! :D

Enjoy. Have a great weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Thank you to all who still follow the story and leave such great messages! :)

And this is just a reminder to the use of mature content, excessive swearing, and a list that goes on.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the fuck have you done?" Eric shouts, barely inches from Sarah's face. Her eyes widen and she grabs at his arm, dropping from his waist hastily so her feet can touch the floor again.

"What the _fuck_ have you done, Sarah!?" The words are loud and accusing, echoing through the room; whether he thought he was going to get far with yelling and pinning her head back so she could barely move, he had another thing coming.

"Let go!" Sarah tries to make the words sound firm. "Let go of me now, Eric!" But he doesn't and his jacket covering his arm does not allow her to try and dig her nails into his flesh. She purses her lips, struggling against him. "I swear to god, if you don't let me go!"

"Then what? You'll fuck with my memory again? Perhaps lie some-" He doesn't get to finish - Sarah brings her knee up, catching him right in his nether regions. A grunt escapes him and he slouches over, cupping himself. He looks absolutely furious as he snaps his head back at her retreating form. "You bitch!"

"No! I will not have you accusing me. After everything I had to do, I am not becoming the bad guy. This isn't my **fault**!" Her voice echoes in a broken screech.

As Eric begins recovering, his back straightens completely, allowing him back to his full height.

And suddenly the distinct sound of wailing switches the animosity in the air. It's Jack who woke up from their arguing, bellowing his lungs out.

Sarah watches Eric's eyes slide towards the stairs, then up as if a conclusion begins to arrange in his head. It makes her anxious that Eric is closer to the stairs than her, especially when the deep etchings of a frown begin to crease on his face.

"He's mine, isn't he?" Eric asks but without waiting for her answer, he breaks for the stairs and Sarah dashes after him, gripping his jacket in an attempt to slow him down.

"Eric, wait!" she screeches desperately but he pushes his arm out flippantly and she's knocked back against the wall. He doesn't even acknowledge her, so she runs up the stairs after him. "Eric!"

He rushes into her bedroom, slowing down as his gaze is fixated on the tiny arms that jolt out from the Moses basket next to the bed. His face is impassive as he takes the few steps to loom over it with the continuous cat-like calls of the child. Jack doesn't seem to care for his ferocious father peering down at him while he screams till he is red.

Eric watches him for a moment and when his arms reach out, Sarah holds her breath, stuck in the doorway with defeated tears pricking at her eyes. But a strange wash of her motherly instinct tells her that he wouldn't dare harm the child.

"Shh," Eric soothes the tiny boy, placing him against his chest and Jack begins to nuzzle into his shoulder, whimpering somewhat. Rubbing his back, Eric's eyes never leave the child's face as he yawns gapingly and huffs till his bottom lip juts out.

"It makes sense now," he finally whispers. Rocking the baby lightly, his voice seems distant. "Everything makes sense. That time missing in my memory was from the beginning of your initiation until he was born."

Overwhelmed by the serene moment in front of her, Sarah cannot say anything. She rubs her arm, sniffing and wiping back the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

With a sigh, he slowly peels Jack off his shoulder and at first he startles but relaxes into Eric's hands that seem huge compared to the child. She watches Eric bite at his cheek before placing Jack securely back into the Moses basket, studying him intensely.

Suddenly he looks up at her, a scowl so filled with hatred, it almost burnt. He marches to her in the doorway, grabbing her arm as he passes and drags her to one of the furthest bedrooms, Thomas'. Pushing the door open, he swings her down onto the bed. She lands on her back, trying to cover herself in just the small material she wore as he bends down to her.

His touch isn't like it was earlier. There was malicious intent behind it now as he looms over her, wedging a knee between her legs and grabs her face. For a minute his thumb lingers near the soft skin under her eye, bringing back the vivid images of a best friend of ten years getting his eye gouged out without so much as a second thought.

"You are beautiful, Sarah," he murmurs as he rubs her cheek painfully and she tries to look away from him to no avail. He slowly leans down further to her. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to make your life an absolute fucking misery for what you have done," he snarls, inches away from her face.

"Blame me all you want." Sarah keeps her voice as quiet and calm as she can as she turns to him and stares up at him. "But you are now proving to me exactly why I left."

"And yet, you _still_ want me." He smiles but it's condescending along with the sharp snort of a twisted laugh. "If I'm so bad, what the fuck does that make you?"

"Just as _sick…"_ She lifts her head to emphasize her words. "...as you are."

"I'm sick, am I?" he asks, and she nods, grimacing as she feels a tear streak down into her hair. "I'm sick?" The words are snarled, but she keeps her eyes locked on his. "I'll show you what fucking sick is."

He grabs her hand, pushing it into the mattress while moving his head lower towards her chest. Through the fabric, he bites down over her nipple, nipping the hardened tip with his teeth as she gasps out. Moving his body, he pushes her legs wider and shifts till both his thighs push against hers, caging her below him and allowing his free hand to cup her sex demandingly. His middle finger dips into her entrance and he growls in appreciation. Leaning on his elbow, he grabs the top of her nightwear and unceremoniously tugs till the material rips, uncaring of her startled gasp.

Eric exposes her breasts and takes note of the way her back is arched towards him, her breathing erratic and the way she almost impatiently eyes him to continue as her legs squirm against him. He licks his way up to her ear, fumbling with his belt buckle and whispers, "You're under arrest for conspiracy, Sarah Bennett."

He unsheathes his throbbing erection, placing his head at her entrance. As he does so, he watches her lips part and the most glorious sigh leaves her mouth.

"Sarah!" Mary's panic-stricken voice startles both out of their haze. "Sarah! There is a Dauntless-"

Her voice is whisked away by Eric shoving himself upwards. He adjusts himself, pulling down his jacket with his cold eyes still glaring at her. She keeps her expression the same, trying to gather the material to cover herself. She would say he was admiring her, but it's self-indulgent how he watches her exposed flesh and her pathetic attempt to patch up the material.

Mary appears in the doorway, her eyes wide as she stumbles backward. "Oh god!"

"Go downstairs," Sarah commands, trying to stand.

Mary ignores her plea, her face twisting into an angry snarl, stepping towards Eric. "Have you hurt her!?"

Sarah just manages to get between them, holding the ripped material of her dress together with one hand.

"Not as much as I'd like," he sneers, goading in retaliation, his shoulders stiffening.

"Mary, go downstairs," Sarah repeats, her cheeks burning as she tries to keep the two apart.

Eric glowers, directing the words to Sarah. "It doesn't matter, we're finished here anyway." He pushes past them both, taking two steps at a time and greeting Thomas who waits at the bottom. "Hey, you remember me, don't you?"

"Hi, Eric," Thomas pipes up at him innocently, watching him rush to the front door.

Sarah just manages to catch Eric but he shrugs away from her touch. "What-what are you going to do?"

He whips his head around towards her and he sighs heavily, his eyes flickering between hers. "I haven't decided." He gives Mary a putrid look over Sarah's shoulder. "But we are _done_ here." She winces at the two-way intention of his words and what exactly that meant. "If that child is mine, he's coming home with me first thing tomorrow."

"What?" She grabs at his arm again, stepping out onto the pathway of the house when he moves away from her. "You can't do that!"

"Oh I can. And I will." He turns back to her again, his expression livid. "As far as I'm concerned right now, you are merely a lying, cheating babysitter who is going to attend to my every _whim_." She opens her mouth to protest but he stops her, pointing a finger at her. " _Don't_ try me!" he growls and it's a threat. A cold, dead threat and he means it.

Without another word, he marches away and Sarah grips her chest, a dizzy, faint feeling drifting into her mind as she steps back and lets the door close. Mary catches her, wiping back the hair from her neck and caresses a hand over her back soothingly.

"Thomas, go and get yourself ready for bed," Mary calls over her shoulder and gasps when Sarah's knees buckle and they both collapse to the floor.

Her older sister rests her head on her shoulder, whispering, "He knows. He figured it out. He knows everything." There are no tears, no whimpers, just an uncontrollable shake through Sarah's body.

* * *

"I'm fucking coming!" Wayne shouts at the impatient bang on his door. "Jesus!" He's slow to get up, scruffily in his boxers with a bad case of five straight whiskeys and a failed lay. He opens the door to Eric smelling like a fresh shower, but his hair still relatively unset. "Man, I know you got a tad of insomnia at the moment, but please resist the urge-" He speaks expressively with his hands but Eric merely barges past him into his apartment, scanning it quickly.

"I found her," he growls, glaring at his surroundings.

Wayne feels like his stomach fell into his dick. "Who?" He checks the watch on his wrist in distraction. "It's five thirty!"

"She's been lying to me! I should've trusted my instincts." Eric's unsettled, pacing back and forth. "I should've made her tell me sooner. If Jeanine thinks, _for a single second_ , she can outstage me in her pitiful games, she has another thing coming. I'll rip all Erudite connection out by the fucking roots!"

"Jeanine? You found Jeanine doing what?" Dumb was Wayne's safety net.

Eric rubs his neck before walking up to Wayne and gives him a shove. "Did you know about the stiff girl being at Dauntless?"

"Which one, we have a few-"

"A blond one. Young…" Eric trails off, looking to the side in thought. "She must've worked on the suite... her Mother worked on the suite before an injury... she was the replacement..." Eric rubs at his brow. "She replaced her, she worked under me." His eyes latch onto Wayne. "How could you not know?"

"I don't think about the stiffs here!" He shrugs. "Why would I?"

Eric eyes him incredulously. "I got her pregnant!"

Wayne lifts his eyebrows in fake surprise. "Oh shit…" He hides the chuckle. "You've really gone and done it now."

It happens quickly before Wayne can even take a breath. Eric slams him against the wall and unsheathes the knife usually clad against his leg. He pushes the blade at Wayne's throat, leaning all his bulk into him. "Tell me what you know, now!" he hisses.

"Come to think of it, there was a stiff girl that worked under you. But I barely saw her. I don't even think I spoke to her!" The words tumble out quickly. "Whatever you guys did wasn't any of my business. I just thought-"

"What?" Eric barks in his face.

"That-that it was just some fun...and-and then you got rid of her! I didn't think!" Wayne stutters in sheer panic.

"So you had no involvement in wiping her existence from my memory?" He says more than asks, watching him carefully for any signs of betrayal.

But this was one thing Wayne could honestly say without lying. "I had nothing to do with you losing your memory. I didn't even know, man."

"Why would Jeanine strike a deal with her? Why bother?"

"You sure it's Jeanine?"

"Who else has the ability?"

Wayne nods fractionally, his throat skimming the blade. "You're right." Eric releases him slowly and Wayne massages his neck.

"Can I trust you, Wayne?"

"Of course, man." Eric seems to accept it, slowly nodding his head and then making a break for the door. "Wait! What are you going to do?" To be fair, whatever happened to Jeanine was her own undoing. It was Sarah that could ultimately be his.

"I'm going to take what I need and dethrone that bitch."

"I meant about the girl...and, it seems insane to say it, but your kid?"

Eric snorts. "No child of mine will be stuck in Abnegation. The girl is just a part of that package."

When Eric leaves, Wayne smirks to himself - seems things weren't so dandy in the Coulter household after all. _Perfect_.

* * *

"Can't you run?" Mary asks from her spot by the window as she peers out down the street.

"And go where?" Sarah sighs, busy changing Jack into another romper because he decided it would look better decorated in his own sick.

"I don't know. Amity?" Mary bites her lip. "Anywhere? Does it matter?"

"I'll have to face him eventually."

"Maybe he won't come," Mary chirps hopefully.

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen." Sarah stops to peer at Jack wiggling on his blanket in front of her.

"So, this is it?" Her younger sister moves across the room to sit on her legs beside her on the floor. "You're just going to go without resisting? Or let him bully you into doing whatever he wants you to?"

Sarah stops and strokes Mary's face. "You must not worry about me."

Her older sister's small smile bothers her, so Mary frowns. "How are you so calm?"

"Maybe because I've played this scenario in my head a thousand times? Maybe because I feel like Jack needs to know his father? Maybe because I might have been wrong?" Mary doesn't look convinced. "He loved me once, Mary. That's all I know for now. If he was capable of that, then this anger will pass." Sarah looks down, playing with Jack's hand and wondering why she never thought of it sooner. "It means he is capable of the one thing he said he would never be able to do, change."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will." Sarah touches the tip of Jack's nose. "After all, I know Eric better than anyone."

There's a knock on the door and it opens slowly, Meredith poking her head through the door hesitantly. She places her two bags of belongings onto the floor, a shadow etching over Sarah and Mary as they watch their mother enter the house.

Sarah had paid an early morning visit to Meredith to explain what had happened, she had told her that she should come to the house and wait with them. Her Mother had eyed her for a long time before she agreed that she would live in her house and watch over her two siblings for when Eric would come to get her.

A slight flicker of emotion washes over Sarah's face, she felt like she had failed her brother and sister. Though the timing of their Mother's reappearance into their lives couldn't be any more perfect, it foreshadowed something far greater - the past latching back onto them. But things were going to have to change, and first of all, that started with Eric.

"The table is in the wrong place," Meredith suddenly barks, her frock still swinging from the breeze outside and cheeks pink from the heat.

"Nothing is to be touched. You promised." Sarah picks up Jack and wanders off into the kitchen. Shortly after, there is the sound of cupboards banging and pans rattling.

Meredith frowns at Mary. "What has happened? Has she lost her mind on just the mere thought of having to live with Eric again?"

"She's being typical Sarah. And anyway, whose fault is this? Who started this-this...madness."

"I hope you are not insinuating I _forced_ Eric into chasing her across the Earth." Her mother flaps a hand towards the kitchen exasperatedly.

"No, but if it weren't for your meddling, we wouldn't be in this position in the first place!"

"Then Jack wouldn't exist." Meredith snarks back.

"You are a complete-"

Sarah storms out of the kitchen. "Enough! Both of you!" Jack shouts 'Ooo' and flaps his hands like a bird. "I need peace of mind that you two are going to get along."

"It's not my fault that you have rubbed off on your sister." Meredith crosses her arms. "I certainly didn't bring you up that way."

Narrowing her eyes, Sarah takes a seat at the table and begins writing. Her mother, being nosey and predictable, comes to stand behind her. "My points are halved, but it's possible." Sarah scribbles quickly a daily routine and basic shopping list based on her knowledge. "And I'm writing Thomas a small letter in case I don't see him before the day ends. But please do tell him to eat his vegetables." She lifts her cheeks and laughs though it sounded absent.

Leaving the card on the table, she inhales deeply at the same time as a commotion starts outside. The hissing of brakes is heard and Mary dashes to the window. "He's here." Mary watches as Eric jumps down from the cab, eyes directly planted on the house. "Oh and he looks mad."

"Eric Coulter, mad? Why I'd never…" Meredith dusts off a nail.

Her comment is unappreciated, but they don't linger on it. Because before Sarah even gets a chance to catch a panicked breath, Eric throws the door open. "Sarah, out!" he commands with not even a foot in the house.

She doesn't immediately jump on his words, eyeing him with a glare. But then she slowly untangles herself from the bench and walks towards the door with Jack against her chest. Mary takes a bag she'd packed and follows her out. "Bye, Mother." She nods to her in the doorway and steps out into the light. Up and down the street groups of people stare at them. The news would get around like wildfire.

Sarah climbs into the cab and waves Jack's hand at Mary.

"Bye, my handsome boy." Mary wipes her tears. "Take care of mommy, okay?" She slides in her bag and Sarah briefly touches her face, very much like she did earlier.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I won't be gone too long. _Try_ and get along with-"

"Sarah shut the door," Eric spits from beside her.

"I love you," she murmurs quickly as Mary steps back and allows the door to close.

The engine starts and Jack startles at the foreign sound but doesn't cry. She looks at the side mirror until she can no longer see her family or home. For a very long time the broken and ruined streets whip by and the beginnings of Dauntless rise in front of them. By now Jack is asleep from the vibrations while held in her arms and she still doesn't dare look at Eric. She just watches the pouted face of her baby dotingly and whispers, "Welcome home." She wondered just when she would see her family again.

* * *

Eric strides ahead of her, bag in his hand. He looks at neither her nor Jack, not even when they ride the elevator or when passing Dauntless whisper. She covers Jack from prying eyes and the damp cold air inside the cave-like premises.

He takes them to their old apartment and punches in the code. The familiar sound of the door clicking and entranceway have her tense up, goosebumps rising on her arms. Eric drops the bag in the hall and points to his bedroom before hitting the cabinet she knew contained his tipples of alcohol.

Without her Moses basket, she makes a temporary one with pillows and lays a sleeping Jack down, tucking his blanket in. She sighs, it was time to face a seething Eric, and she was ready.

She walks out with every intention to lay down her thoughts, but he surprises her. "What do you need?" She hears his voice before she spots him sitting in one of the armchairs to her left, glass in hand and narrowed sight upon her.

"Me, nothing. Jack needs somewhere to sleep." She thinks quickly. "And a bath. You only have a shower."

He narrows his eyes at her and tips back the glass, grimacing as he stands up. "Okay."

"Wait! Where are you going?" she exclaims and stumbles after him towards the door.

"To be honest, I can't stand to be within five feet of you right now. And I won't be until I know that kid is mine. Expect visitors." He's gone before she can reconcile with him, wringing her hands in the quiet room.

* * *

A few hours later, Eric enters to the sounds of splashing and Sarah cooing gentle words to Jack in the bathroom. On the counter sit the sheets of paper he was more interested in. The results of his paternity. He doesn't need to read it twice, he already knew.

Throwing the results back onto the counter, he inspects the kitchen - dishes are washed on the side as evidence of Sarah having eaten. He'd eaten out, giving himself time to think. With a sigh, he sets himself up with a laptop and begins finishing off the work he'd missed earlier. But knowing she was in the adjoining room was distracting, leaving him restlessly biting his nail and leg jack-hammering the entire time.

It must be an hour that passes till he finally gives in, shutting the screen of the laptop and listening to the noiseless apartment. It makes him curious, so he makes his way to the bedroom, slowly entering the darkened room.

They lay together, asleep on top of the bed with Sarah encircled around the baby and a blanket covering Jack's legs.

No. It wasn't just Jack, it was his son. _His_.

Tiredly, he wipes a hand down his face, scratchy at the faint feel of stubble resurfacing on his neck. He strips off his jacket in the doorway, kicking off his boots and takes a few more steps into the room, looming over the two of them. A brand new crib sits on Sarah's side, newly fixed and oddly placed. That was going to have to change.

He reaches out to wake Sarah, touching her bare thigh, the material of her small nightdress scrunched up, but she barely responds, only sighs. Reaching over her, he picks Jack up as gently as he can before placing him in the new crib and adjusting his blankets. Skimming the pad of his finger along the length of his nose, a tick of a smile fights to emerge.

He never thought about having, or even wanting kids. It wouldn't even surprise him if a few women had gotten rid of the evidence of their nights together in the past. But the gray girl had stuck it out, _lived_ with him. It's a shame he can't remember what she feels like on the inside.

On that thought, he turns to Sarah, unaware of him daydreaming over her. He lifts her legs up and she startles, turning to face him. "Wha-What?" She blinks heavily, trying to rouse herself. "Jack?"

"He's asleep." He puts her legs under the covers and she watches him for a moment distrustfully before she begins to relax and drift off. Eric eyes up the door, longing for a shower but instead leaves only for a minute to brush his teeth before joining Sarah in bed.

It felt fucking weird - flashes of broken images spark in his mind. He can now place her face on the woman in his dreams, snippets of lost happenings. But not everything - and it frustrates him.

His head hits the cold pillow but his body is still rigid, arms crossed and legs drawn up to himself. This is the part where his brain decides to brighten and plague him with so many useless ideas. However, it's interrupted when Sarah pushes herself flush against him and he tenses at first. Though, he relaxes more with each of her slow and deep breaths, tickling the middle of his back. Maybe now, he'll finally get some sleep.

* * *

Eric wakes, startled at first and throws a hand out next to him to the vacant space where Sarah was. He lifts his head up, peering over to the crib and can just about see Jack. He hoists himself up and moves over towards him. His child is already frowning and Eric frowns back. "What are you looking at?" He says lightly and Jack begins to form a confused smile, kicking his legs excitedly. His arms and legs flail uncoordinatedly, his eyes are bright and wide, tracking every movement. Bringing his fist up, he sucks on it.

"You hungry?" Jack seems to pause at his voice, then begins wriggling as if his life depended on it when he sees Eric's hands reaching out for him. He picks him up under his arms and holds him up in front of him. The damn child smiles again to Eric's indifferent face but this time he is still and floppy. "That smile isn't me," he assesses. "That's your Mom. Speaking of which, where is she?"

He watches as his son's eyes blink long and slow, a huge toothless yawn as his head falls back to peer at his father through tiny gaps. "You're not..." He raises an eyebrow. "You're not going to sleep again, are you?" A ghost of a smile crosses the youngsters face till he can't fight his eyes anymore, so Eric places him back down into the crib.

He rolls towards his phone quickly, his body naturally telling him that it is later than usual and he's relatively annoyed he slept through Sarah waking. He leaves the bedroom in his boxers, heading for the bathroom and he can hear the shower running.

Though she has a lot to answer for and not even twenty-four hours ago he wanted to pluck every pretty blond hair from her damn head, the image made up in his mind is glorious as he places a hand on the door handle and silently opens it.

He watches her through the glass door, the blurred outline of her running her hands through her hair and the suds washing down her body before making his move. He drops his boxers, opens the door and closes it, and she's stuck in the shower with him without any form of escape.

Sarah tries to cover her body, wordlessly staring up at him as he gets hit by the cascade of water, approaching closer and closer. He fights the urge to grin at her suspicious glare.

With a hand on her hip, he whispers, "Turn around." Pushing her to face the taps, he places a hand on her backside. He lets his fingers wander across the exposed skin, up her back and skimming across her shoulder blades. "Looks like we need to get acquainted, seeming as I don't know you." He turns her head by the back of her neck so he can meet her eyes, the ghost of a smirk forming on his lips. "How many times have we been in this position before?"

"I-I don't know."

He huffs at her stuttering and murmurs against the shell of her ear, "How many times did I take you in the shower?"

"I don't know!" She breathlessly tries to up the sound of her voice to appear firmer, but all it does is betray her.

He bends her forward, caressing his hands down to her ass and massages the skin, linking a hand around her thigh. "Do you want me to take you now?" Eric bites at his lip as he gauges the distance between them. "It could help, you know," he murmurs seductively, "As a little reminder. Maybe jog my memory a bit?"

"Erm…" Sarah swallows the dryness in her throat. "Uh…"

"You're a piece of work, aren't you? The fact you are even considering it after you _betrayed_ me."

"I know this seems like it was every part my fault. But it's not, Eric." She pulls from his grasp to face him. "I have a long list of reasons why. I asked you- no, I begged you at the time to stop, to think about what you were doing-"

"You need to elaborate because _someone_ decided to wipe my memory. Almost a _year_ of _my_ life-"

"My life was a living hell!" she blurts out before she can stop herself. "You took me away from my family, controlled me, I feared for our child. I feared what you could or would do to him. And-" She pushes him, mainly his arms that are too tensed and intimidating. "You left me on my own, ninety percent of my pregnancy. I couldn't sleep or eat without you breathing down my neck _from_ a distance. _Just_ like you are doing now!" She watches his eyes flare, but continues anyway, encouraged by her past. "If you want someone to blame, blame yourself." She tries to move around him but he doesn't budge. "Now let me pass, Eric."

"I'm not done with-"

"I am!" He grabs her wrist, trying to keep her in place but she juts her chin out at him defiantly. "And apparently, you are too, so you say...but then why am I here? I can tell you now, I won't be around for long."

"You have conspired against a Leader of a faction."

"I conspired to protect the ones I love, _including_ the man I loved, once." She yanks her arm away. "That's the part you're missing. The part where I did it so you could continue…" She waves a hand, motioning him up and down. "...Whatever the hell you were doing, and forget, and everything could go back to normal." She opens the shower door, tumbling out as Eric tries to keep a hold of her.

"Sarah, don't walk away from me!" he hisses, following directly behind her, not even having bothered to wash himself.

"You want to know how I got the scar on my lip," she pants in rage. "You asked, remember?" she replies when his eyebrows knit in confusion. "You did it!"

She is surprised that he doesn't make a move to restrain her or control the way she argues with him like he usually would. She pins it on the fact that probably no one had spoken to him this way before in his life and everything was new to him with her, Jack, and the whole situation beginning to clear and reveal itself.

"In fact, the only good thing that came out of being with you is Jack, and the severe conscious effort I now put into avoiding anything to do with the way I feel!" She beats a fist into his chest and Eric stands like a wall of stone, unmoving in front of her. "It was you! It was you!" she repeats over and over again, hitting him with an untrained hand till she loses her footing, slipping on the tiles and catches herself on the sink.

Eric reaches out a hand to try and steady her but she weakly slaps him away. With an angry huff, he grabs a towel, tucking it around his waist, done with the complete shower episode. He doesn't say anything as she steadies herself and wraps her own towel around her, a little more meekly than she was feeling moments ago. She sniffs, glaring at him through the mirror.

He runs the toothbrush around his teeth before bothering to look at the pitiful state before him. "Sort yourself out." He cups either side of her face gently, saying the words slowly, "We'll talk later when you seem to be able to _control_ yourself." The grip hardens suddenly and she yelps. "And touch me like that again, I won't be able to guarantee my actions."

Sarah defiantly pulls away. "I don't _want_ to talk with you!"

As she leaves the bathroom, Eric glares daggers at her back and as soon as she is out of sight, he punches the sink in frustration.

* * *

"I got your email," Wayne says as he pulls on the arm of his jacket in a rush like he'd just woken and stumbled out of bed to get there. A soldier nods to Eric who sits behind his desk and leaves under Wayne's presence. "This a good idea? I'm not questioning you. Don't get me wrong..."

"The truth is slowly being uncovered over Jeanine's plans." Wayne tenses on his words. "Shut the door." Wayne does so, and quickly. The anxiety of Eric's knowledge was flipping his shit. "She thinks the factions will disband. Her first victim was Abnegation, to move them to Amity. Merge the two factions because of slight similarities and fucking bullshit excuses she fed to each of the factions about statistics. Once she got them there, she would make it difficult for them to return."

"Okay, which leads me to ask, how do you know this is true? Hear-say is tragedy."

"It's obvious. She was using the foundings of her faction as bargaining tools against me. Which I stupidly, at the time, didn't realize." Eric rolls his shoulders and types something into his computer. "The only faction that would stand in her way was Dauntless. Come here."

Wayne rounds the table to look at the computer screen.

"Not only has she been in contact with Jack Kang over the possibilities of a new council and leaving Dauntless out of that equation, she's also been governing Amity." Rows of listless emails with particular details show on the screen. "An increase in food stocks, details of supply runs."

He clicks out of it to look up at Wayne. "Then we have the instances involving the factionless, the gathering outside of Erudite I discovered, the attack on Dauntless inside Abnegation..."

Eric had hacked his way into Erudite's communications, no doubt having learnt the skill from his time there before joining Dauntless. Wayne thanks his lazy ass for not bothering with his email, keeping contact with Jeanine only by phone instead. Wayne swallows before speaking. "What could she possibly be planning to do? She can't take down Dauntless. We are their military."

"No. But she could cripple us under the diversion of the other factions. Technically, controlling Amity and being our supplier of drugs and medical equipment, it would leave our faction brasic."

"Ah right." Wayne nods. "Starve us out."

"Starve us to submit." Eric leans back in his chair and throws his legs out as he swings side to side in thought. "She also had another thing on me."

"And that being?"

"A witness to a statement I made that entirely means nothing. But she thought she could use it to shift the allegiance of our faction against me over an old _precious_ leader that she was fucking." He scoffs. "She's a bitter cunt." Wayne laughs nervously, but Eric ignores him and continues. "Then she would implement the changes while using me as her dog. When the faction vouched for a new leader under the pretense that I kill authority and cooperated with Erudite without any regard for our people, she would take them under her wing. Groom them into her fucked up ideas of one faction, Erudite, where she could sit on her pedestal."

"This is…" Wayne can't find words, and considering that the new leader could've been himself - he kind of liked the idea. "Far-fetched? You haven't just been over thinking?"

Eric takes moment, wandering off in his thoughts while linking his fingers together over his stomach. "A distraction had me on other things, but it made me see things in black and white when I came back to it."

"The stiff girl?"

"Sarah had my child in Abnegation. Jeanine was moving Abnegation but didn't fully comprehend that I'd, of course, end up finding out. She was going to move my family and hold it against me if all else failed. She orchestrated my memory loss. And I know that I'm possibly surrounded by a bunch of turncoats who aided her..."

Wayne catches on to the fact he didn't refer to Sarah as a Stiff. Nor the fact he just called them his family and a sweat spreads down his back. The sudden thought of his contact with Jeanine haunts him. However, the phone in his back pocket would show where his allegiance lies and he subconsciously pats it while thinking about it.

"My family is safe now, though. And she is going to wish away the days that she decided to make a move against me." Eric smirks. "I'm going to _really_ enjoy this."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

This has got to be one of the hardest chapters I've worked on yet. Especially with trying to find the right balance. But anyway! Here it is!

Big thanks to everyone! And my lovely Beta.

Also, there is a trailer made for BBC and BBB which is just fantastic. So if you get a chance, check it out on my Tumblr somewhere or Youtube.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack looks miserable while leaning back in the armchair and propped up. His sparse eyebrows are wrinkled and he sits still, concentrating in front of him. Slowly Sarah rises from the floor into view and pulls a puffy-cheeked face. One side of his mouth lifts, so she disappears again and reappears quicker than last time startling him, but he smiles fully.

"Yay!" Sarah exclaims, tickling his feet. His smile doesn't last long till he frowns again. "Will you _stop_ doing that!" She reaches out picking him up and pulls him into her shoulder, smelling that innocent smell of the small boy and savoring it.

The sound of the door opening makes her turn and get up to her feet. "Eric?" she calls, hurrying to greet him.

He stands in the doorway for a moment, his jacket collar shrouded around his neck, looking at her before walking in and placing his laptop on the counter. He'd been at work for two days straight and Sarah couldn't remember him ever joining her in bed. She hadn't asked him what he was doing nor where he was, it was none of her business at the moment and she didn't want to battle Eric in another verbal brawl. So, she had let it be.

She couldn't say much for Eric, but her anger she had felt towards him was hard to maintain as the days passed. And she didn't _want_ to maintain it either - it was tiring.

Eric walks back out without a word and Sarah's shoulders sag, thinking he's not coming back. But he grabs at something down by the door, a medium sized box, and walks to a certain, wary distance in front of her and places it on the floor.

She waits for him to say something but he doesn't. And his posture is stoically reserved. "What's…" she breathes, looking around the room to anything but him a little nervously. "...in the box?"

He clears his throat, brushing a hand over his mouth and Sarah waits patiently. "Open it," he says simply.

"Okay… do you want to…" Eric takes Jack, catching onto her hint. Picking at the sellotape, she scoffs, trying to lighten the awkwardness between them. "It's sellotaped pretty good."

"Use my knife." He twists his body and she can't help but blush while unclipping it from his leg.

Balancing the box on the arm of the chair, she carefully slices through the sellotape and pulls back the flaps, peering inside. "What is this? Is that…" She pulls out a plastic baby blue bar with three dangling cartoon animals while looking at a padded seat folded inside. "...a bouncer? You bought a bouncer?"

"I asked you what you needed days ago. You only gave me two things and I'm not stupid." Sarah squints at him questioningly. "I know babies are apparently supposed to take over. It's looking bland in here anyway." Jack begins trying to eat his jacket, so Eric distracts him, turning him around to face her.

Looking up at him, she smiles. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you're not the one that's going to be sitting in it."

Sarah peers to the bouncer still in the box and shrugs. "I could try but I'd probably break it." Eric doesn't appear amused at her joke. Gyrating on the spot, she opts to change the subject. "You look tired."

"I am," he admits and is distant as he bounces Jack a few times, not even looking at her.

"Have you been sleeping here?"

"You missed me?" He smirks and Sarah blushes over his words. When she doesn't respond, the corners of his mouth drop and he passes Jack back to her, straightening out his jacket. "I've had a lot of work. But I have been sleeping here. It is my home after all."

"Oh."

"But on the couch."

"That couch is tiny." She snorts, her eyes flicking to the couch for a moment before looking back at him.

"It makes do for the few hours here and there." She watches Eric unzip his jacket and he throws it over the back of the chair. "I'm working from home this afternoon. The four walls of the office were beginning to close in."

Sarah peers to the window at the bright and sunny day outside, then to Eric who is setting himself up on the table. "I was thinking that perhaps I could take Jack outside. It's not good for him to be cooped up in here all day."

"No."

"Eric, I can't stay in this apartment. I don't do anything apart from watching Jack." Sarah tries to keep her voice from sounding like she is whining.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" He taps away on the keys, leaning an elbow next to him as he waits. "You don't need to do anything."

"I want to go outside!"

"No!"

She takes the few steps between them to stand next to him. "Why?"

Eric sighs through his nose and peers up agitatedly at her. "Because I don't trust you if we are going to be honest here."

"It's a walk, not a spy meeting. I'll have Jack with me."

"And that makes it even more futile that you don't go outside."

"Well, then at least around Dauntless."

"No, Sarah." He uses his hand to express the words in finality, but she keeps pushing.

"What about down the hall and back? Is that allowed?"

"No."

"Is that really your decision to make? You can't keep us locked up in this tower."

"Yes, it is."

"This is all beginning to span out just like it did in the past. This is what you did before-"

"I said no and I mean it!" He shuts the laptop in his agitation and stands. "I'm not saying it for the fucking fun of it! I'm saying it because it's dangerous. And you _will not_ leave this apartment till I say so. Do you understand?"

Sarah fights the surge of tears that rise from being spoken to in such a way. "I don't understand, Eric. I don't." She hushes Jack who begins squirming agitatedly. "I'm not a soldier you can command."

"No. But you are the Mother of my child and we are at a crucial time right now. You being out there is dangerous." He clicks his tongue at his loud tone and strokes the back of Jack's head as the small boy begins whimpering into Sarah's shoulder. "Jeanine knows I've found you. There are too many people around us _not_ to know. If I allow you out there and something happens, that's on me."

"Not even in Dauntless?"

"I don't trust any of the people around me. Not at the moment." Eric makes a point of tucking the hair behind her ear as he talks, softening his expression. "As soon as this is over, you'll be safe." He watches Sarah bite at her lip, the whites of her eyes slightly tinged pink while she looks away from him. "Do you trust me to keep you safe?" She nods and he wipes a stray tear away. "Okay, so let's get this straight. You are _not_ going outside without my say-so. And I'm going to ask you again, one last time. Is there anything you need?"

Sarah shakes her head. "Just… please don't leave me alone for so long. I need someone to talk to."

His nostrils flare and he exhales sharply. "Last time we spoke you said you _didn't_ want to talk with me. Look at it as me giving you exactly what you asked for."

"I was angry," she mumbles when he steps impossibly closer.

His face begins to form a sneer and she knows whatever is about to come out of his mouth next isn't good. "Sometimes when we are angry, we say what we truly mean." His sight lingers on her bottom lip when he runs a thumb across it. "Maybe not in the most educated way, but there is honesty behind it." He places a hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the bedroom. "Now go put Jack to bed and be quiet, I'm busy."

Eric shakes his head as he watches her walk away. Maybe he was a little harsh. But he can't help it. His trust was extremely limited and she'd broken it. And he wondered if that was ever going to return…

* * *

Whether it was from the lack of physical and mental activity or a play on her thoughts in general, Sarah can't sleep, staring at the bars of Jack's cot next to her in the darkened room. Long ago her eyes had adjusted, and she began to see the shifting of shapes and shadows the more she stared around her.

She huffs, rolling onto her back, wondering whether Eric bothered to stick around. Peering at the outline of the door, she realizes it's awfully quiet. Curiosity gets the best of her and she had barely thought it through when her body moves, seemingly with a life of its own.

Quietly she tip-toes to the door which is open ajar from when Eric had last checked on them and she had pretended to be asleep. He didn't realize she was awake at the time. She'd watched him tuck Jack's blankets in, shutting her eyes as he turned towards her. Lying frozen, she had tried to keep her breathing steady as she felt him hovering over her. Eric had brushed his fingers over her hand, moving further into the covers before retreating quickly.

For a while, her mind had spun and she was convinced she had dreamt it. It was just another added reason to why she couldn't sleep.

The small hallway is dark, and the only light comes from the kitchen, illuminating the table, but Eric was nowhere to be seen. She frowns, not because he isn't there but because his laptop is, and still opened with folders scattered beside it.

She looks back at Jack one last time before walking into the open living space and heads straight for the laptop. Touching the plastic casing, she admires how spotless it is and smiles, thinking of a peculiar image of Eric cleaning it himself. There's a map beside it, marked with different highlighters, times and weird area names scribbled next to certain places. She lingers on the information written next to what she knew as Abnegation's train tracks that run parallel at one point next to their faction - the same place close to where Lizzie had died.

A soft noise brings her out of her thoughts. Flat on his back Eric looks extremely cramped on the couch, his legs dangling over the armrest. He appears troubled and not in the slightest graced with a restful sleep. The soft noise she had heard was none other than the twitching of an arm that was hanging over the edge of the couch. She notices the hand resting on his chest is balled, and when stepping closer, the flickering of his features in his sleep.

She didn't have to guess that he was having a nightmare, that he was apparently still plagued by them even now. Yet, he had slept soundly on the first night when she had arrived - that or he was good at hiding it.

Sarah looks to the bedroom, contemplating going back to bed and leaving Eric be, perhaps speak to him in the morning when he had calmed down. She gnaws her bottom lip, looking back to his restless form - if she woke him now, she feared she would have to face his grumpy fury. But then again, maybe he wouldn't be...

She makes up her mind eventually; knowing she couldn't sleep with him like this on the cramped couch and walks up to his side. Kneeling down, she prepares herself for that intense, questioning expression he had mastered and that was so uniquely him.

Tilting her head, her loose hair hangs in waves and she sighs before reaching out with a shy hand towards his dangling arm.

"Eri-" Her fingertips barely press against his skin when his other hand instinctively flies out and latches around her wrist painfully. She's yanked off-balance to her side and lands on her ass. He twists her around effortlessly, his forearm resting under her chin as he pulls her back towards him between his knees and she just about yelps when he applies pressure to her throat with his forearm. "Eric!"

The tensed muscles that were ready to wipe her from existence, slowly relax and he pants behind her, lowering his face to the side of her head.

She can feel his hot breath and the clammy sweat on his skin. "It's me." He doesn't let go, and she tries to gently stroke the threatening hold he has on her even if she felt shaken herself from the whole experience. "It's me. It's Sarah." He takes a deep breath and eventually releases her.

For a moment she rubs at the friction of her nightwear and his arm that was slung around her neck before peering over her shoulder at him. He wipes at his head, which is dipped low, then leans back to strip off the damp black shirt he'd been wearing. Sarah looks away.

It's a minute before she manages to get to her feet and Eric watches her, still appearing to be vying on the edge of caution. She holds out a small hand towards him and whispers, "Come to bed with me?" She smiles sheepishly as if it would somehow help convince him. There was no intention behind her words, merely the fact that she hoped he would sleep better.

Eric takes her hand after a brief moment of hesitation and she leads him slowly to the bedroom. In the doorway she releases him and clambers quietly into bed, checking on Jack momentarily. Eric takes off his pants, then rounds the bed to his side. Sarah follows his movement, in fact, they barely lose eye contact the entire time.

Rolling to face him as he flips the covers over and lies on his back with a sigh, through the sheets she fumbles to lay a calming hand on his bicep. He frowns down at her innocent gesture for a moment before closing his eyes and relaxes.

When Sarah feels him shift on the bed, she thinks he is about to reciprocate her actions. But when he doesn't, she tells herself she is content with the fact that she was allowed to touch him. One small step at a time.

* * *

Mark knocks confidently on Mary's door with a pleasant smile planted on his face. He clears his throat and stands taller while waiting patiently. Today he was going to ask Mary to have dinner outside with him.

The door opens to some woman he has never seen before. He would be an idiot if he couldn't see the snarl already lifting at her lips when giving him the once over. But he could truly say her graying, frizzy hair was horrendous regardless. No wonder she looked bitter.

"What do you want?" she snaps and now Mark is thrown off and he gapes at her. He hadn't prepared for this. "Well? Cat got your tongue? Are you mute?"

"Uh...no. No, no. Is Mary there?"

Meredith eyes him with suspicion. "What do you want with her?"

Mark tries to keep his voice light, though he was beginning to get annoyed. "We're friends."

The woman snorts and laughing she says, "Not anymore!" As she tries to close the door.

"Mother!" Mary catches it before it can close on Mark. "I'm here. Sorry, I was just getting ready for school." Her eyes slide across to the irritating woman beside her. "A little privacy?"

"Sarah told me to keep my eye on you," she retorts, folding her arms.

"Sarah also knew Mark and he had dinner with us plenty of times." She raises her eyebrows at Meredith before stepping outside and pulling the door to. "I'm sorry you had to come face to face with that. She is-"

"Something else?"

Mary smiles. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Where's Sarah?"

"I needed to speak with you over that. There is something you don't know." She plays with her fingers nervously. "You won't freak out?"

"Over what?" There's a slight etching of a suspicious frown on his forehead and he adjusts his cap in distraction. "I'm not the freaking out type, Mary."

"Well. Erm. To put this all rather simply. Sarah is Eric's ...I don't even know what to class their relationship. But anyway, Jack is his."

"Fuck." Mark's eyes widen and he wipes the sweat beginning to form down his temple. "Shit."

"Language!" Meredith shouts from inside the door and Mary slams it shut.

"Eric took them back to Dauntless," Mary finishes, scowling at the door.

Mark nods a few times. "I heard about a baby and a girl. I didn't know it was Sarah, though. I just thought it was someone in Dauntless." He wets his lips and shifts into a more relaxed pose. "You know, I knew there was something not right…"

Mary laughs. "Oh really, Mark?"

"No, I'm bluffing, I actually didn't have a clue." When the laughter dies down, and Mary scratches at her neck, looking like she was just about to leave, Mark steps forwards to stop her. "Listen, after school, do you maybe wanna hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"Er, like, we could have dinner outside? Then go for a walk or-"

"You want to have a picnic with me?" She smiles but her eyebrows are drawn together in her question. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"If you want to call it that?" His face shifts and he becomes unsure when she doesn't reply. "But… it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be. I don't want to make you feel-"

"Okay."

"-uncomfortable or anything. I know that it seems kinda awkward to use the word 'date' because it seems so official, right?"

"Okay, Mark."

"Some girls don't even like to date these days, it's like base three first thing-"

"Mark, I said okay!" Mary grabs his arm. "Stop. Stop talking. Relax." Mark exhales his anxiety. "I want to go on a date with you. So... I'll see you after school?" She turns back to open the front door and knocks it straight into Meredith's inquisitive face.

"Oh...yeah. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as you finish." Mark walks away with a fat grin, listening to Meredith complain that Mary had broken her nose.

* * *

Eric watches Sarah picking at her breakfast, barely eating any of it. He finishes his mouthful and clears his throat. "I'm going to the training room this morning. Do you want to come or not?"

Sarah frowns at first and tries to keep her words passive, "Is that really a good place to take Jack?"

"Barely anyone will be there. Heavy schedules at the moment. Up to you." He shrugs and forks some more food, shoving it in his mouth and watches her contemplate, much to his annoyance.

"Will we be there long? Jack has a nap around half nine, ten."

Eric checks the time. "It's eight now, we'll be there an hour max." Jack coos from his bouncer Sarah had put together first thing that morning. The small boy is placed on the floor directly between them, facing the table as they eat.

Getting up, she places her fork to the side and still avoids his eye. "I'll just go tie my hair back."

When she walks away, Jack stops fidgeting, tracking her movements and sporting the same particular glare as his father when his wobbling head rests back lazily to gaze up at him. "Yeah, I hate her hair tied back too," Eric says, shoving his last piece of food in his mouth and chews quickly. Jack begins mouthing his fist ferociously and Eric snorts, for a second it looked like he was copying him.

* * *

Eric works on the bags, his movements are fast and completely lethal to the point Sarah winces a few times, imagining the outcome of being his opponent or somebody he disliked. However, she smiles when he turns to her, giving her just a brief flicker of consideration. He didn't smile back and she struggles to figure out what he was thinking. But it was obvious he was lost in his thoughts because she began to interpret the bag as an outlet.

Sitting on a mat to one side, Sarah watches from afar, entertaining Jack on her lap who is becoming more agitated and grumpier as the minute's pass. The noise of the doors opening has her peer over, her heart almost stopping when she spots Wayne, his one good eye noticing her instantly. She gathers herself and Jack and moves over to Eric, standing on the other side of him while he questions her with a frown.

Eric's expression doesn't change when Wayne comes to stand next to him and leans in to whisper something in his ear. Sarah can feel the color drain from her face and she's stuck on the spot when Wayne casually strolls up to her. He reaches out to pat Jack's head, "Ah, so here's the little lad everyone's talking about…" Despite his good-natured demeanor, Sarah turns Jack away protectively. "I won't hurt him, I promise."

Sarah looks at Eric briefly, then back at Wayne again as he plays with Jack's hand. "Hey there, little guy," Wayne talks sweetly. "How you doing?" His beady good eye snaps to Sarah who is still intensely staring at him as if she had seen a ghost. "You alright?" A part of his mouth twitches, knowing exactly what he was doing.

She's still stuck on the spot, although suddenly her senses come to. "Don't touch him!" she hisses and pulls Jack away, hugging him close to her. "I want to go. I'm- I wasn't ready to leave the apartment. You were right," she mumbles, touching Eric's arm.

It wasn't so much trying to protect Wayne, it was the thought of violence around Jack. She also didn't want Eric to get hurt or ruin anything else between them with more details of their past. In all reality, if something happened to Eric, she would be left with Jack unprotected. And at the moment with their relationship still very much unstable, Wayne had the upper hand in any arguments, because at least Eric remembered him.

Wayne takes advantage of the situation and plants the seed quickly in Eric's head. "So, you're scared of Dauntless soldiers, but you're in Dauntless, love. You gotta get used to it."

"Can we go?" She tugs on Eric, ignoring the one-eyed idiot's comments. "Please." She slips her free hand down into his, but Eric is quick to pull away and she looks to the floor, embarrassed at his rejection.

Wayne scoffs. "Ain't that sweet?" His face the utter depiction of glory.

"Fuck off, Wayne." Eric turns back to the bag.

Wayne smirks at Sarah before she watches him leave.

* * *

"This is nice." Mary leans back to enjoy the sun on her face. Mark had provided a sandwich dinner which was hardly enough but it was the thought that counted. He'd driven them out to a plain land with old streets below and sat them upon a grassy hill to enjoy the view. "You come here a lot?"

"This is my thinking space," he admits. "I come here when I need a moment."

"We won't get in trouble for being here?"

"I won't…" He looks at her through squinted eyes from the sun. "But you would." He smiles when her eyes widen.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" She wasn't really angry, in fact, her voice was unbothered entirely.

"I can sense your inner rebel."

"You are a major geek, you know that?" Mary laughs. "No piercings, no tattoos...what faction did you say you were born in again?"

"Dauntless, you little turd." He throws a piece of grass at her. "And I can't really say much about you because... well, you're perfect."

Flattered by his words, Mary blushes and sits up to cross her legs, letting her fingers skim the grass in front of her. She thinks back to her times with Wayne for some reason. He took something from her she would never get back and it shames her, wondering that if Mark ever knew then would he lose interest in her? "I'm not perfect," she mumbles shyly.

"Everyone has a different type of perfection. In my eyes, you are it." Mary watches him, relaxing on his elbows, eyes closed, not having noticed her become uncomfortable.

"I should really be getting back." She stands suddenly, grabbing at their rubbish and blanket they were sitting on, pulling it out from underneath him to which he startles.

"Hey!" Mark gets up to face her. "Did I say something wrong? What's the rush?"

"Nothing. It's just getting on. I should be getting home. My mother will be pulling her hair out." The thought wasn't unpleasant.

"Okay," Mark says while watching her frantic movements. "Do you want to do this again? Another time?" He adjusts his cap, unsure of her behavior.

"Maybe." Mary stumbles trying to fold the blanket and Mark catches her, his expression twisted in concern. "I'm fine, really. And yes, we can do this again." He seems satisfied for now and smiles, helping her pick up their remaining items. He walks out ahead and turns back with a goofy grin she can't help but snort too.

"What?"

"It's just you." He waits for her to catch up to him and elbows her lightly. "How did you even pass at Dauntless?"

"Hey now! I thought being rude was beyond Abnegation." Mark studies her intensely and she feels shy beside him. "I'm a pretty good soldier. Apparently."

"Do you take a lot of girls on dates?"

Mark shakes his head. "I have never asked a girl out on a date in my life. You were the first. That's permission to now feel special."

"I'm looking at someone special right now." Before she has time, Mark knocks her hair out of her bun and jogs off ahead of her with the hair band in hand.

"Mark! Give it back!" She felt kind of stupid running after him, but he didn't seem to care.

Mary catches up to him at the truck and he holds the door open, resting his arm above him. "I'll give it back on one condition," he says, grinning mischievously.

"I'm not selling you my soul. Plus, your Dauntless is really starting to show now."

Mark ignores her statement completely and admires her cute wrinkled nose as she tries to appear firmer than what she was. "You have to kiss me."

Mary's world begins to spin and her cheeks burn. "A kiss is earned."

"I showed you my thinking place…" he mumbles, watching her clamber inside the cab. He rushes round to his side and once in his seat, he turns to her and smiles. "I don't show anyone my thinking place. _And_ I still have your hair band which won't be returned until you fulfill my condition." He holds it up in front of him triumphantly and laughs when she tries to snatch it from him. She falls into him and the air changes between them. Something more serious washes upon both their faces and Mary leans in closer, watching as he can't help but look to her lips. "Only if you wanted to, that-"

"Mark, shut up," she barely breathes, and he gulps, nodding in acknowledgment.

The only other person she had kissed was Wayne who had taken control and took her first kiss quickly, without much regard for what she was feeling. Mark, however, relaxes and lets her take her time. Her kiss is light and slow, only placing her lips upon his. He responds ever so slightly, brushing a hand down her arm before allowing her to move back. She smiles at the blush on his cheeks before she moves away and holds her hand out. "Hair band, please!"

* * *

Sarah lies on her back, waiting for Eric to join her in bed. She smiles through the darkness at him as he appears in the doorway, starkers from his shower and uncaring for being so exposed in front of her. He doesn't say a word nor returns her smile.

She remembers in the past that Eric wouldn't allow her in bed clothed. She didn't like it back then, but with time it made her feel wanted, loving how he appreciated her body.

Now he doesn't seem to care, and as he lies down, pays her no attention at all. Maybe what he said back at the house was true. That she was just a babysitter and her only duty being here was to look after Jack. It seemed with a clean memory, he didn't like her at all. Things were different since he had found about what she had done.

Eric was distant with her and as she watches him turn his back, she can feel the hurt rise from her chest; especially as her eyes drift down to the nightdress with the bow he once admired so much.

She felt stupid, interpreting that he cared the night before when he allowed her to touch his arm until he fell asleep. That there was still some hope...

Hope.

That was all she ever relied on lately.

The pain of his disinterest squeezes in her chest and she rolls to face Jack, someone who she knew appreciated her.

* * *

As the days pass, the routine begins to grind on every single one of Sarah's nerves and with that her attitude and patience dwindles. Not only had she done what she did for a reason, she was now being punished for a situation she had never helped to create and even denied it several times. But all Eric seems to focus on is how hurt _he_ is, and how betrayed _he_ felt.

He'd done exactly what she had imagined and hidden her away. During the trips to the training room, everybody they passed knew who Jack was, but no one ever paid any attention to who she was, barely acknowledging her existence at all. She knew no one, spoke to no one. Even Eric had stopped talking to her apart from anything to do with Jack.

At least Jack and Eric had bonded. He felt confident taking his son into his arms, picking him up as soon as he walked through the door. Their one moment she thought he may speak to her as a human being was when he commented on how tiny his feet were, inspecting each toe, before leaving for work without so much as a goodbye.

Sarah couldn't figure out how to break the vicious cycle they were falling into. However, she was determined to do just that.

Brushing her hair down and fluffing the waves, she applies lip balm, rubbing her cheeks for blush and wearing just a thin dress. The times when Eric came home were varied, all she had to do was wait. And tonight she is lucky.

She busies herself with cleaning when he enters. Eric kicks off his boots in the hallway, his head snapping up to the unusual sight at such a late hour. She smiles and his frown only etches deeper. Reluctance suddenly sweeps through her, he seems pissed. But it was too late now to back out.

When he makes a move towards the bathroom, she steps in front of him. The expression on his face is comical, disbelieving in what she was doing. "Is there a problem?"

"No…" she breathes, hesitant on her next steps.

"Then move," he growls.

Sarah grabs his jacket as he tries to pass her when she doesn't move. "Eric wait. Can we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say," he grumbles and shrugs, but his eyes deceive him as they dance down to her chest. "What would we talk about anyway? We have nothing in common." His voice is biting, goading for her reaction but she tries to keep calm.

"About anything? About your work? Why are you so busy? You've been stressed-"

Eric grabs her jaw, pushing her back as he walks forward, snapping from his passive demeanor in an instant. "Of course I'm fucking stressed! Did you miss the part where I have to share my home with a lying gray? That I have to watch you every day and wonder what I ever said or did to you?" He scoffs, tilting his head and possessively drops his hand between her neck and shoulder. "Some days I even wonder what it was like to fuck you. Maybe we should talk about that?"

Sarah's lip trembles from the shock of his outburst. But she knew it was coming, he'd been brooding for days. "Anything is better than nothing," she says, her voice pointedly firm and holding his intense gaze.

"Do you want to fuck me now?" He pouts. "I'm all for it. Be interesting to see if my speculations are correct. I'm not all into that tender shit. But, you probably know that, don't you?"

"If speaking to me this way makes you feel any better, then go ahead. Let it all out, Eric." She yelps when he spins her, pushing her into the counter and she tries to steady herself against it. His chest is heavily weighed onto her back and one hand curls around the top of her shoulder, the grip painful.

"Get it into your thick skull, I don't trust you! And I _never_ will... Some pretty clothes and chapstick aren't going to change that."

She pushes back against him, her voice tight, "I _still_ love you, Eric. I know you know that it's true."

"You didn't love me **enough**!" His voice bellows beside her ear and he releases her. "Just like my whore of a mother. I have no respect for people who fucking bail when times get tough." Now he grabs her face to implant his words, and she stares up at him wide-eyed. "If you loved me, you would've known I don't trust easily. You wouldn't have left..." He shakes her in an attempt to keep her attention, although with his face flush in anger he had it fully. "And my mom was lucky that illness killed her first. Because if I got my hands on her..."

"I'm not afraid of you! You can try to scare me all you want, degrade me, but I know it's just a front-"

"You know nothing!" He takes a deep breath and his hands shake when he brings it up to the bridge of his nose. "Get out of my sight," he mumbles at first, then quickly snaps his head up to her and grabs her shoulders, pushing her to the bedroom hurriedly. "Go! Get away from me!"

A sob escapes Sarah and she rushes to close the door. Jack begins whimpering, then yells when a smash and multiple bangs erupt from the kitchen.

"Shh," Sarah comforts him, drawing him to her chest and sniffs. "I'm going to fix this. I promise."

* * *

The next morning, he joins her in the bathroom while she showers. Sarah knows he's there from the sound of him entering, and she can see his looming figure out of the corner of her eye behind the glazed shower door. Just the splatter of the water hitting the tiles drowns them in this moment, and she begins to feel hot knowing he was watching her; though just her outline, within such a short space between them

She's just finished her hair when he pulls the shower door open. His eyes flicker up and down, then he holds her gaze.

"Get out the shower." With his voice stern, she rushes to get out, quickly drying and walking into the messy living space from last night in just her towel, stepping over a rogue broken plate. With Eric in his full uniform, looking every part professional in his role, she fears the worst.

"I'll be gone most of the day," he eventually says, barely looking at her. So she copies him, dropping her sight to the floor as the feeling of her damp hair begins to drip down her back. "It's something I've been working on and I don't know how long I'll be."

Sarah briefly lifts her head to see the gun holstered to his leg, which begs her to ask, "Is it dangerous?"

"Dauntless is on lockdown. Nobody is getting in or out until I get back." Ignoring her question completely, he points to the table. "Feel free to take Jack for a walk anywhere but outside. You can't get out, so don't try. And you are being watched... The code to the door is written down on the side, along with contact details if you need anything and a temporary phone. Use it if you have to."

"You're scaring me."

"You should be. Everything rides on today."

"What's today?"

"The day we accidently stumble upon the factionless." He smirks to himself.

Sarah frowns at him, not really understanding. "What does that mean, Eric?"

"It means keep your mouth shut. It's taken me days to come up with this plan by myself without releasing the order to anyone else. If they know that we are about to intercept them and predict our movement, I know then that the only other person aware of my accidental route is you."

"You know I have nothing to do with the factionless, or Jeanine. It was a one-time thing and it was personal. Absolutely none of it was involved with the factions."

"Do I?" He raises his eyebrows questioningly. "It's convenient though, isn't it?"

"Is this why you won't touch me?" The words are out before she can stop them. "You think I'm a _spy_ or... rebel?"

" _Touch you_?" He exclaims in exasperation, his composure switching to condescending as he throws a hand up and down her body. "This whole time all you have thought about is me _touching_ you?"

She wrings her hands and stutters. "Before, even when we didn't get along we still-"

"Stop it, Sarah! Listen to what you're saying. You wiped the man you used to know for better or worse and you have to live with that. Maybe once there was a time we fucked... but that's gone, _because_ of you."

Sarah's voice is caught in her throat at his hateful, disgusting misuse of what she meant. "Why are you saying this? Why are you trying to hurt me?" She sniffs, wiping at her face as her inner anger begins to build and she clamps her eyes shut. "Don't you think I've been punished enough already? All the crap I've had to deal with over the months!"

"I'm trying to make you see sense in that fucking small world you live in. It's obvious that I wasn't an important part in your life otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did. I have a faction to run, and at the moment that comes before you."

"The factions _always_ came before me!" She pants and he looks to the floor. "What did Wayne say to you?" she demands, knowing the only person Eric listens to is that weasel and the dramatic decline between them had started when Wayne had been there, smirking and gloating in front of her.

"Nothing that I don't already know." Sarah loses her composure when he steps forward, running the knuckles of his fingers down the side of her cheek and changes the tone of his voice to something unusually smooth. "But don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be doing what I have to, to take care of you and Jack." He simpers, "Though, I hope you have a good _memory_ of a time where you were _loved_."

She can't bear to stand in front of him any longer, she turns quickly and runs down the hall to lock herself in the bathroom.

Eric hurries after her but the door slams just in his face, so he rests a hand high on the frame, listening to her sliding down the inside of the door, sobbing. His jaw twitches and he gnaws the inside of his cheek as he leans further into his arm.

What was he going to say to her anyway? What was the point? He shuts his eyes and exhales, filled with an inkling of regret.

He knows she's just beyond the treated wood, and he puts a hand to the level of where her head would be, sighing as he does.

Before he leaves, he makes a quick stop to peer down at Jack, memorizing his tiny features and the way his arms were thrown up over his head while he slept unknowingly to the chaos around him. Then he cuts ties with his emotional attachment as he marches through the front door, squaring his shoulders and acting as if a gray girl and a small child never stole his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric paces up and back down the line of kneeling factionless men and women, his arms crossed behind his back and shoulders tense. He doesn't say anything as Glen takes charge of questioning each one and using the exact methods he'd demonstrated to him. It was glorious how hyped the Dauntless around him were.

Though he is on edge with his brows furrowed and constant pacing, he is actually impressed with himself. It had worked. His plan had played out perfectly. The pillar to Jeanine's network of conspiracy had been ripped out beneath her feet. And it felt fucking good.

If he wasn't so aware of how many people were watching him, he'd be screaming at how he was going to now cripple Jeanine and laugh at how his name would eventually go down in history for putting the city back to the way it was always supposed to be.

But when a defiant factionless man who is obviously shitting himself refuses to utter a single word, Glen raises his voice. "You will talk!" he yells and that captures Eric's attention.

Glen grabs the back of the man's jacket and throws him into the dirt in front of his people. Eric begins to process the decline in cooperation, and he's utterly repulsed with the way the pathetic man quivers on the ground. So, he steps forwards.

"We only need one person to confirm that the factionless are involved with Jeanine!" he tells the crowd. "It's up to you whether you want to live or die for a woman who couldn't give a shit whether you existed or not. But…" He lifts one side of his mouth in a knowing smirk. "...that's up to you."

He unclips his gun, striding to the factionless man on the floor and plants one quick bullet into the back of his skull. A scream echoes and a silence falls over them that almost seems deafening.

"So, who's it gonna be?"

* * *

The day seems to drag for Sarah. She hadn't ventured out, even though she now had _permission_. The phone on the counter calls to her. Multiple times she had picked it up, not really knowing who she was going to call or why she was bothering to think about it. There was no one really to call. The only person she wanted was Mary; to just listen to Mary tell her useless things and talk about nothing in particular.

She looks at Jack when he squeaks in his chair becoming more and more vocal as the days pass. But even he looked bored. Glancing at the clock, it's hitting four and Eric had been gone for hours. She rubs her forehead thinking about it. "Okay…" she tells herself, "A lap of Dauntless and back again." After all, she knew Dauntless like the back of her hand from when she was there before.

When leaning down to Jack, he flutters his arms like a butterfly excitedly. She finds her sling, placing him against her chest and notices he feels heavier for some reason than he did before. But, like this, she was going to draw attention to herself. No gray wandered around Dauntless with a child in tow. She stuck out badly.

Making the snap decision to go into Eric's built-in wardrobe, she finds a hoodie she could zip up just enough to allow Jack's head to peek out. It's extremely long and swamping her frame, and it smelt like something uniquely Eric, kind of nostalgic, but it worked.

"You ready?" she asks Jack whose eyes sparkle blue in a warped mixed between hers and Eric's. "I'm going to take that as a yes. And don't you go to sleep on me…"

Sarah takes note of the door code and pocketing the temporary phone in the massive hoodies pockets, she types in the numbers. Her stomach flutters ever so lightly as the door unlocking sounds like a small pittance of freedom.

The corridor is empty, but once she takes the stairs, she eventually passes some people. Not knowing who she was looking for, she wonders about everyone she passes on whether or not they are the ones supposed to be watching her.

A group of pretty young girls pass in a group chatting aimlessly, and Sarah's mouth parts as she pauses and watches them together. She would do anything to have a friendship like that. It made her think that there was something wrong with her that she wasn't that way inclined and it made her kind of damn Abnegation for pulling away the seams of people and churning them out indifferent to the bonds of friendship. Loyalty to their faction and being subservient was supposed to come before friendship and family bonds.

In that moment, she realizes how far she has drifted from being typically Abnegation.

Lost in thought, she finds herself strolling out towards the balcony of the pit. It was probably the noise of chaos that drew her here unknowingly. Chairs are being placed together in groups, tables being built and kegs rolled from further beyond.

"She finally makes an appearance." Sarah hadn't noticed the person behind her, but she knows the voice.

She tries to walk away but Wayne grabs her arm. "Let go of me!" She shrugs him off and glares at him, placing her hands protectively around Jack through the hoodie.

"Come on now. I think it's time we kissed and made up. It's not like you got anyone around here to talk to anyway so it might as well be me."

"You have some guts speaking to me," Sarah hisses.

"I'm Dauntless after all, love."

"I'm going to tell Eric everything!" she says defiantly and watches his face drop to something more vicious.

"I'd love for you to. Let's see whose side he takes. Because it won't be yours. And then you can say ba-bye to Jack." He waves expressively towards Jack and she turns a cold shoulder. "Or…" he whispers behind her, grabbing her waist. "I could just push you...it's awfully high up here…"

On his words, Sarah turns her head to retort, but suddenly he backs off, changing his expression on his face. Following his trail of sight, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Four," Wayne greets tightly with a reluctant nod.

Four touches Sarah's shoulder, nodding to Wayne and ushers her towards the stairs. "It's nice to see you again, Sarah."

Slightly bewildered she moves with him, wondering if he knew about Wayne. But she doesn't have to wonder for very long because Four leans towards her ear as they walk. "I've been watching Wayne checking for signs of you all morning at the control room. He's supposed to be watching you under Eric's orders…" Wide-eyed, Sarah peers up at him. "Yeah, exactly what I thought." He turns his head back over his shoulder, and Wayne leans on the railing watching them.

"Eric still trusts him…" she barely breathes.

"He doesn't know any better. He has no reason not to." Four confirms her thoughts. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I needed out. On my own." She looks to the floor. "To think."

"Even within Dauntless, the vultures wait." Four says slightly distant.

"Eric still doesn't know you helped, or about Clair?"

"Not a clue, and if he does, he hasn't mentioned anything. I'd like to keep it that way."

"I won't tell him. But if he finds out…" She trails off, only because she didn't want to lie anymore.

"I'll deal with it," he simply assures her.

Sarah stops and causes him to halt ushering her across the pit. "I keep asking myself if I did the right thing? That whether it was a mistake to think-"

"What is right or wrong these days? It's too late now to think about that anyway."

Sarah aches to ask the question on whether Four knew anything about the factionless and armory or whether he knew anything about Jeanine. "Four, do you-"

"Sarah!" Her name being called out by a high-pitched voice stops her mid-sentence and Four smiles knowingly at her.

"Another time." He crosses his arms. "I think there is someone dying to see you."

Stacey is a barrel of excitement as she skips over, about to hug then firmly grasps her hands at the sight of Jack tucked closely to Sarah. "It's him!" she squeaks with her eyes on Jack. "I have thought about you. A lot. I asked what had happened to you but no one really knew." Lacing her hands together in front of her face, she begs, "Can I hold him? He is totally like a little prince around here!"

The sling was beginning to make her ache anyway, so Sarah nods. "Yes, of course."

As she fumbles with the hoodie, taking it off and undoing the sling, Stacey holds Jack, drawing him to her once loose and Sarah pulls the sling off of him to free him. She hides her gray clothes quickly with the black hoodie and appreciates how natural Stacey is with him.

Stacey hugs him to her, rocking slowly. "My brother has a five-month-old. I watch him from time to time."

Four smiles and nods at them, and while Stacey doesn't even notice him leaving, Sarah waves at him quickly before turning back to Stacey. "That's nice. My sister used to babysit when I needed space." She startles when someone drops something and it bangs, echoing into the giant room. "What's going on here?"

"I hope you like parties," she scoffs. "It's a celebration. Haven't you heard?" Stacey looks up her then frowns. "I guess not. But anyway, Eric took down the factionless. So I'm told."

"Is…" Sarah frowns and bites her lip. "Is Eric okay?"

"I guess." Stacey holds Jack up and inspects him. "Just utter perfection, aren't they?" she asks but Sarah is gone with her thoughts. "Babies," she elaborates.

Sarah smiles, caressing Jack's head. "Most certainly."

"What's up with the hoodie?" Stacey mumbles in between pulling faces at Jack. "Look, he smiles!" she exclaims excitedly.

Scoffing, Sarah pulls at Eric's hoodie. "I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"I thought for a minute you had accepted Dauntless as an alternative faction. Eric would _love_ that…"

Stacey's words echo in her mind and a plan begins to form too quickly. "So... with the celebration, will Eric be there?"

"He has to really, doesn't he?" Eric had mentioned being gone for the day, but not all night. "As soon as they get back, it's going to go mad in here. A few people from the dorms are starting already." She rolls her eyes, suddenly looking at Sarah. "It's hell! I hate drinking and I've got so much work to do. I'm never going to find peace and quiet."

"I may be able to help." Stacey tilts her head at her in question. "I may want to _maybe_ go to the celebration." Sarah drops her eyes to her hands, twiddling them. "But I don't have anything to wear or… a babysitter."

"You want me to babysit?" Stacey smiles. "Are you asking me?"

"Well, I can put Jack to bed, you just gotta check on him from time to time. It will be quiet and you can study in return… I have a phone if there are any problems… But you don't have to."

"Oh, no no no. No backing out now. I'm taking you up on the offer. I will be entirely in your thanks and so will the thousands of people and their prescriptions I have to go through." Stacey looks her up and down. "And you look about my size." She smiles at the concept of dressing someone other than herself. "Come with me."

Walking ahead, she coos to Jack and Sarah can not be any more thankful for an old friend she had overlooked all the time. How stupid she had been. Taking a deep breath, she hopes that this last effort will end the seemingly continuous battles between Eric and her.

* * *

"You look…" Stacey hesitates, standing behind her in the mirror of the bathroom with one hand on her shoulder. "...incredible."

It turned out Stacey's selection of pants were a little too big, but the leggings fitted better. And Sarah feels weird with the tight material around her legs. They only had the slightest detail, panels on the thighs and seams, nothing too fancy. But as much as Stacey tried, she could not convince her to put on anything other than a pair of black boots with the smallest silver buckle at the ankle. Matching her look with a very simple fitted vest, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was ready.

"You sure you don't want the makeup though? It gives a real _wow_ factor."

"No, but thank you. Wearing this tight stuff is freaking me out enough already. Worrying about something smudgable on my face is only going to make it worse."

"I kind of want to see Eric's reaction but not, because it could be quite gross." Stacey laughs and Sarah snorts, nudging her with an elbow.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Look, I'm training to be the head nurse in Dauntless. I have a phone to call you on if there is a problem. I even know Eric's number, just in case. The bedroom door is open and knowing me I'll be checking every five minutes. Go…" She rolls her eyes.

"I'll try not to be too long."

"I'll be up late without a doubt. I showed you the amount of stuff I have to do, right?"

Sarah smiles, reassured with Stacey. But it was something else. There was a trusting air around her friend. And it was comforting. "Right. Oh, and no one comes in apart from me or Eric."

"Gotcha. Now, put the jacket on, grab your phone, and find Eric." Stacey rubs her shoulder.

While together, Sarah had given her a brief run-down on absolutely everything. That much-needed talk she was craving for for days was now completely sated probably for the next year. Her throat hurt from all the use.

But of course, doubt fogs her mind and she turns back around. "What if he's angry with me? What if he thinks I'm stupid?"

Wordlessly, Stacey spins towards the mirror, pointing at her and then guides her out of the room by her arm. "I'm actually annoyed you even said that."

At the door, Sarah pauses. "Thank you, Stacey." They hug, and Sarah begins the familiar route towards the pit.

* * *

The sound of the music begins to rumble the expanse of the halls the further she approaches. She adjusts her jacket, brushing against the phone to make sure it was still there, and also at one point hoisting the band of the leggings higher when no one was in sight.

Passing by some revelers who barely take notice of her, she blended in completely and considering what the other Dauntless wore, she was pretty underdressed, or in other words, covered up. Once upon the balcony that encircled the pit, she peers over, trying to see through the crowd. The bodies writhed in the middle of the floor to the heavy beat. The chairs that she had noticed earlier being put out, were full and even some had disappeared. There was a ton of bodies pushed up against the makeshift bar, strobe lights flickering red for Dauntless that only appeared to conceal her sight more.

Taking a deep breath, she descends the steps into the madness, holding tight onto the railing as her heartbeat threatened to burst through her chest.

Unlike before, the crowd at the bottom disbands to let her through. The women eye her with a sense of, what she would say, envy as their eyes dropped to her clothes. She didn't even need to be exposed to show off.

With no idea where Eric was, she takes her time, watching how the people danced to the unfamiliar and dark music. Sarah doesn't get stepped on or shoved like how she remembered from her last experience of being in the pit. Men tried to stop and talk with her but aided by the loudness in the room, she just waved them off as she passed.

Eric wasn't going to be in the middle of the floor, she knew that much. At the same time, she didn't know if he would be here at all. But if he went home, he would find Stacey and come back looking for her.

Making a circle around the floor and checking each group seated together, a gap parts in the crowd, and that's when she see's him. Eric's laughing with a beer in his hand, only the side of him facing her. Sarah freezes on the spot, suddenly terrified as she looks down at her clothes. But mentally shaking her head, she takes a deep breath - she had gone this far, there was no backing out.

Approaching closer, she winds through the people, coming to a part that would expose her to the group he was with. Glen is seated to his side facing her and to her dismay, Wayne is directly in front of him as they shout and joke over the music.

Wayne is the first to spot her, his jaw becoming slack and it causes Glen to shift in his seat to look at her. Confused with their behavior, Eric peers between the two then throws his head in her direction. The frown on his face disappears and she steps back into the crowd.

"Eric!" Wayne calls to him. "Eric!" But he completely ignores him. He downs the beer in his hand and stands, lobbing the empty bottle into Wayne's lap as he passes. "Fuck, man!"

People move out of his way as he scans for the long, blond hair. He spots her ahead of him, moving through the crowd. Focusing only on Sarah as the strobing lights expose her from time to time, he has no idea where she was heading or what she was doing, but he was going to find out.

Sarah gets to the bar and leans on the counter, waiting to catch the Dauntless behind it.

"Move!" Eric barks to the people seated next to her on folding barstools. Nicking their seat, he drapes an arm along the counter towards her, just touching the material of her clothes. "Jack?" he half shouts, tilting his head back to study her closely when she faces him. He tries to hide the lift in his lip when he notices she didn't go as far as plastering her face in makeup like the rest of the women there. Old habits seemed to die hard.

"He's fine. He's with a good friend." Purposefully Sarah turns back to the bar and Eric takes the opportunity to check her out. Licking his bottom lip, he shuffles the stool closer, and to Sarah's annoyance and Eric's smug grin, the bartender serves him first. He orders a beer and then gestures towards her. "Water, please."

Eric snorts but when she rolls her eyes and turns away from him, he grabs her arm. "Which friend?"

"Stacey, you know who works-"

"I know who Stacey is."

She frowns at him momentarily, but he seems to be content with her reply. He was the one that had introduced the two back then and seemed to be happy to leave her under Stacey's supervision when she'd taken part in learning first aid. It seemed he was also comfortable enough to leave Jack in her care.

Once their drinks are placed in front of them, Eric grabs the waistband of her leggings, hooking his fingers over them as she stumbles between his legs. Motioning with his head for her to lean in, she watches him carefully. His breath is warm against the shell of her ear when he says, "My plan worked."

"I heard." She gives him a small smile. "You trust me now that I don't have anything to do with the factionless?"

"Well...maybe this…" He gestures at her up and down. "...is all part of your plan." Her smile drops slowly and she moves back, but he pulls her towards him by her hip, a frown etching on his face. "If that would be the case, you should be aware that I can see straight through you. That messing with me is dangerous."

Sarah's eyebrows raise. "I'm not messing with you, Eric. But maybe dangerous is what I'm looking for." She juts her lip out, tilting her head at him. "However, if you don't want me to look here..." She turns towards the crowd around her. "...I might as well look somewhere else..."

Eric grabs her jaw, manipulating her to look at him and he glares at her. "Don't you fucking dare!" His other hand drops to her backside and squeezes. "This is mine. It's obvious you came here for me, so stop playing hard to get."

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Eric." She softens her voice, placing her hands on his arms. "I'm sorry for what I did, and we were _both_ wrong. I don't know what to do anymore to make it better." She studies every one of his features through the darkness and flashing lights, the beat from the music seeming to pulse between them. She swallows before running her hand up his arm, her destination the tattoos adorning his neck, and once there, she feels him take a sharp breath to her fingernails that she drags against his skin, smiling shyly.

He hums to himself for a moment, his gaze wandering down her body while he contemplates. At last, he looks at her eyes and grins mischievously. "You can dance for me, sweetheart."

"Dance for you?" Sarah furrows her brows and scoffs. "I wouldn't even know how to to this music."

His hands engulf each of her hips and he slowly gyrates her from side to side. "Just imagine you're fucking me."

Stuttering, she shifts her hands to the back of his neck, thankful that he wouldn't see the blush on her face. "I feel stupid, Eric."

"You don't look it." He peers down to her body. "Where'd you get the clothes anyway?"

"My friend." Taking a brave breath, she tries to keep her voice stern and confident. " _And_ … I came here tonight to not play hard to get, I came here for the last shot at…" She tilts her head back, looking down at him and pronouncing, "...getting my man back."

"Your man? And there's me thinking all this time I'm _not_ yours, that things weren't so great between us." He pouts.

"No. But there were points where we got along." She feels a warmth spread into her cheeks. "We got along _really_ well at points."

Eric adjusts in his seat. "Oh really?"

"And, you've proven something to me. Subtly, and if I didn't see them before, I do now." She tightens the hold on her fingers that are entwined at the back of his neck, feeling like she was keeping herself reassured in doing so. "Changes."

"You think I've changed? That you can change me? … That's sweet."

She ignores his sarcasm, trying to keep his attention. "Yet you did. Slowly. And it's not been easy. There are parts of you that will never change. Some things that shouldn't." She leans in closer and looks him straight in the eyes. "Some things I _wouldn't_ change…"

"Some things you _wouldn't change_ …" He purrs and wets his lips in anticipation. "Like what?" He doesn't make an attempt to hide his smirk lifting at one corner of his mouth.

Focussing on one of his pockets, Sarah tells herself it's now or never. "You letting me cuddle up to you in your sleep." His grin drops but Sarah smiles at him. "How you always make sure you give me what I need…" Eric quirks a brow, his mouth opening fractionally and she lets her hand slip down onto his chest as his grip tightens. When he doesn't say anything, she takes it as approval, trying her best to keep her composure. "Maybe, how you grab my hair when you take me…" His fingers burn against her hip, brushing up towards her skin and she moves more into him. "How being with me once, isn't enough. After all, you are the only man I've had…" She leans towards his ear to whisper. "...and you made me come on your words alone."

With her heart racing, she tries to straighten, but Eric quickly pulls a hand free from underneath her shirt and grabs at the back of her neck possessively. "Where do you think you're going? We're not finished here." His hand relaxes and he beckons her towards him. Watching the lights roam across her face, his darkened eyes glance at her lips. "Do you know how many times a woman has spoken to me like that?"

"Spoken to you like that and meant every word?" They are so close, she can feel him breathing heavily against her face. "None. Except for me."

"None. Except for you." His eyes flicker between hers, balling her small vest impatiently in his fist and drags her closer.

"Yeah," Sarah says breathlessly while his face inches achingly slow towards her.

"Yeah…"

They both hesitate in their proximity and Sarah closes her eyes, drawing her hand up to his face. Nuzzling the tip of her nose against his, she caresses his jaw gently with her fingertips, coaxing him to take the gap between them.

When he doesn't, she shyly brushes her lips against his, pausing when he doesn't reciprocate and tries again. Eric begins opening his mouth slowly, groaning when their tongues meet. It's a slow but hungry kiss, the music billowing much faster than their movements and the crowd around them fades to nothing.

Every touch and action seems to awaken their senses, his hold tightens and she can feel her body beginning to throb as he becomes more dominant. When he takes charge, her thighs clench as she tries to get as close to him as possible. She dares to venture the expanse of his chest and stomach, moving her hand lower, rekindling the memories of his body. With his fitted shirt underneath his unfastened jacket, she can feel every muscle, taut skin, and every single breath he takes.

When Eric's exploring hands almost expose her, Sarah breaks away. " _Eric_ …" The need in her voice was evident, their own individual party being far better than whatever was going on around them.

"I'm going to take you home…" Eric stands abruptly and kisses her roughly as he walks her backward away from the bar. "Rip off those useless clothes." His words are a promise as she turns, guided by Eric behind her with heavy hands on her hips. "Then I'm going to fuck you on the kitchen floor, and anywhere else I fucking well please… Just like I've wanted to for days," he husks into her ear.

Briefly, Sarah looks over her shoulder as they pass the place where Wayne and Glen were seated. Glen's smiling like a goofball when he sees them, Wayne is hunched forward on his elbows, glaring at them he takes a haughty swig of his drink. Sarah narrows her eyes at him, even though he probably can't see. And they disappear as Eric hurries her along, whispering exactly what he was going to do to her every step back to their apartment.

* * *

The door swings open and Stacey jumps to her feet, already a hand on her folder gathering her work at the sight of Eric and Sarah stumbling into the room. Eric begins stripping off his jacket and glances at Stacey briefly. "Get out," he commands simply, his attention already back with Sarah, grabbing at her ponytail and pulls her hair free.

"Thank you, Stacey." Sarah pants as he lifts her, marching over to the couch and drops her, the air leaving her lungs. She bites her lip, watching him strip off his black shirt, exposing everything she's missed and she's vaguely aware of Stacey calling out "Keep the clothes!" with the door closing.

"Pants off," Eric orders, undoing his belt buckle and eyes her hungrily while standing in front her.

Sarah kicks off the boots, shimmying the leggings down and to her ankles while in her slouched position on the couch. It reveals she doesn't have any underwear on, and he throatily groans while looking down at her. In one swift movement, he steps out of his boxers, then scoops her up, their bare skin touching and his erection obvious underneath her.

His attempt to get them down on the floor by the kitchen is clumsy and desperate. Sarah giggles before she moans out as he attacks her throat, pushing her arm away from him and his other ungracefully yanking her top up. He draws her thighs up by widening his knees, lying on her heavily and she shifts to get the vest over her head. Her bra is removed by the time she can settle back into the feel of his mouth on her neck and she fumbles to get the straps off with their bodies so entwined.

"I just want to be in you," Eric mumbles against her skin and she shudders.

Eric doesn't enter her gently nor wait for her confirmation, he thrusts forcefully into her and she yelps, pushed along the floor at his force. There are a few seconds as they pant, Eric's head resting in the crook of her neck as a serene moment wordlessly passes between them. Sarah digs her nails into his back as he thrusts again, each time harder and more vicious than the first. Getting a hand underneath her ass, he tilts her hips, each time pushing to the hilt with a vocal moan falling from his mouth.

She watches the way he rolls his lip between his teeth as he pulls his head back, and the sweat that clams on each side of his temples. He leans in quickly once he notices her watching him, claiming her lips between movements. There's a distinct taste to his mouth from his efforts and she whimpers against him uncontrollably. He chases something she begins to feel spark deep inside of her, and she digs her nails deeper.

Grunting, Eric gets back on his knees, knocking one of her legs over and rolls her, rearing up to take her from behind. This isn't love, nor passion - this was Eric's way of letting go, she knew that from experience and she'd missed the brutality of it all...

Sarah lets him know by pushing back against him till she utterly couldn't anymore. He's quick, hard and rough, slapping a heavy hand on her thigh while she swallows a scream.

"Good girl," he tells her with a grunt. Fingers ball into her hair to pull her head back as she droops forward from the feel of him pounding relentlessly from behind.

"Eric…" she warns him to the knot beginning to fall apart inside her. She's sure bruises will be left, marks from his hands and mouth. Especially when he leans forward to bite unexpectedly into her back.

The pain is what sparks her release and she moans sensually. Her thighs quake and he topples forward till his chest hits her back, listening to her while she whimpers an assortment of feverish words. With a brutal hand, he quirks her head to the side and comes as he sloppily takes her mouth again, almost allowing his weight to bear down on her.

Sarah's way too gone in the euphoric moment to notice the awkward position of her body or the fact any minute her arms were going to give way. He thrusts one last time, hissing a 'fuck' under his breath and now his hand softens, allowing her to bend forward.

The weight of their constant conflict, all of her emotions and fears, they all flutter away - along with the strength in her arms and she collapses down. With a sigh, Eric hooks an arm under her legs, drawing her to him and picks her up from the ground.

"Let's not fight anymore," Sarah's voice croaks painfully. She keeps steady by gripping his neck, letting her head fall to his shoulder while every part of her body seemed to throb. "I want you back. I want to leave it in the past."

He takes her to the bathroom, helping her to stand and his eyes are bright as he watches her wipe away between her legs as if he was enjoying every moment of it. Eric doesn't seem to mind the fact she's useless, and she's vaguely aware of him taking her to bed.

"Eric," she whispers when he pulls up the covers over her.

"We'll talk about it later, not now."

The last thing she feels is the pillows too enticingly soft as he tucks her in and for once a floating sensation as she drifts between consciousness and sleep. The stress she had felt for so long was finally gone.

* * *

Every single one of her muscles ache, her calves almost cramping as she stretches in bed. Rolling onto her back, she puts a hand to her forehead, allowing her eyes to open in the dim room.

Suddenly she sits up too quickly, hissing at the rawness of her body and searches the cot to her side. Her heart starts racing when she sees that Jack is gone and Eric isn't beside her. Flipping off the covers, she stumbles out of bed, rushing to the drawer for a dress to cover herself.

What sounds like a pan, bangs from the living space and she furrows her brow, pulling her hair through the neckline and hurries out of the bedroom. Slowly she creeps down the hall, Eric's bare back coming into view as he cooks and she sighs in relief. She smiles when she notices the entirety of his back being clawed from their night together, but she feels no guilt.

The sound of sizzling conceals her presence and she breathes in, smelling something sweet. Jack's in his bouncer by the table, kicking his legs and Sarah rushes to him. Kneeling down, she hides a laugh at him only in a diaper, the thing roughly sticking together, and she notices an empty bottle on the table.

She unclips him and he seems happy to see her, cooing loudly. "Did daddy feed you?" she asks him, cradling him to her shoulder for a long hug.

"Yes, he did." Eric's walks over to stand behind her, peering down at her over her shoulder.

She smiles and looks up at him, feeling a little awkward after their night together. "Thank you."

"I don't mind the feeding, it's the other end... He pissed on me!" he says incredulously. " ...And how the fuck do you do up those stupid suits he wears?"

"A romper. You'll get used to it."

He points a spatula at her. "You can do that." As he turns away, going back to what she thinks are pancakes in the frying pan, Sarah laughs to herself, shaking her head. "Sit down. I'm making breakfast."

Sarah keeps Jack on her lap as Eric serves. He sits down opposite her, admiring her for a moment before taking a breath. "You need to go to the infirmary this morning after breakfast," he says and starts digging into his food.

Sarah was busy cutting into her pancake and looks up at him just as she shoves the food into her mouth.

"We had sex, Sarah," he says quickly. Like she didn't know. "We weren't exactly careful."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

"You're right." She nods sheepishly. "I'll go after a shower."

"I've got questions. _A lot_ of questions."

Sarah knew this was coming. She swallows her mouthful, giving him her full attention.

Eric seems to think for a second, his head tilting to the side. "Was I there?" When Sarah frowns, he leans back in his chair. "During the birth."

"No," she responds honestly. "After the serum, I went into labor at the same time."

He nods slowly, absorbing her words. "And his name?"

"We agreed that it began with J for the month he was due. I chose Jack. He was born on the fifteenth of June, two weeks earlier than my due date." A silence falls and Eric finishes his breakfast. "I would've told him," her voice changes softly. "I would've told him exactly who you were. I was never going to deny that."

Eric sighs. "Were you ever going to tell me? ...That I have a son?"

"I wanted to. But I was afraid. I was afraid that if I did-"

"What was Jeanine's role?"

"She supplied the serum and staged everything. She promised safety for my family which were being threatened with care for my brother and sister. I didn't just do it for myself."

"So, you chose your family over me? You chose that over our own son not having a father."

"None of it was made easily. Time and time again I tried. I couldn't sit back and watch like how I had been. I had to do _something._ "

Eric crosses his arms, his face impassive as he asks, "Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"You were never there. And when you were, there was no talking to you." Jack whimpers from her lap and she bounces her knee, stroking his hand. "...Not about that anyway," she mumbles.

"Sarah." He leans forward on the table, focussing on her and brows furrowed. "Did I ever promise you anything?"

Sarah looks to the table, her expression dropping, the corners of her mouth fighting to remain from trembling. "After you slept with Nina, we had a fight, and you promised to never hurt me again…" She looks up into his eyes. "...You broke it."

Drawing a hand down his face, he mumbles under his breath, "Fuck. That's not what I meant." He changes seats to get close to her, touching Jack's flapping arms to calm him. Lifting her chin towards him, he strokes the side of her face. "Hey." Sarah chews her lip. "It seems we have a lot to talk about." He looks at Jack. "But not right now." He scoffs a little. "Not in front of the moth."

Sarah smiles. It did look like Jack was trying to propel himself into the air. "He's not a moth. He's a butterfly."

Eric begins gathering her plate and Sarah begins rocking a fussing Jack who's having trouble settling for a nap. She hushes him a few times, humming to herself. Slowly the restless baby relaxes, his doe eyes lazily blinking and like clockwork, he finally begins to drift off.

Warm hands touch her shoulder and Eric leans over her chair to look down at their son. "I'll take him, you have a shower." He doesn't wait for an answer, moving around her to take Jack's tiny body in his hands.

She stares after them for a second, then winces, rubbing her neck as she stands up.

The shower patters on the tiles and she tests it with a hand before peeling the dress off her body. Stepping inside, she stands under the flow of water, letting it soak through to her muscles. Behind her the shower door opens and she turns towards Eric. He cups her face, the water cascading down upon them, and he kisses her fervently. The taste of the shower water invades the taste of pancakes and the heat she was so used to feeling from him.

Stroking back the hair from her neck, he ravishes in the marks he'd left on her skin. He runs a hand down her sore hip, watching her frown as her arms slip around him, scraping against the sensitive nail marks on his back.

Sarah peels her head back to look at him and whispers, "Take me again." She turns her back to him, waiting anxiously as she feels him shadowing behind her.

She had been fantasizing about this particular moment numerous times before and when he gently nudges her head to the side, she shivers against his touch. His mouth latches onto the crook of her neck while his other hand ventures down across her stomach and between her legs. He moves them so he can push her against the tiles and she braces herself, her cheek flat against the surface.

As he pushes into her, she realizes just how much she had missed him.

* * *

A/N

This is a little early as I will have no chance to upload tomorrow.

Thank you to everyone who is still following and messaging and reviewing. I love it all!

Also thanks to Murmelinchen!

There may be a longer gap between uploads as I have a few hectic weeks coming up ahead. Until then :) Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

...And I think we have our longest chapter yet!

Thank you all so much, for everything. And a big thanks to my Beta!

Same rules and regs still apply. But mainly, enjoy. I have to say I extremely did. ;)

* * *

Cradling her books to her chest, Mary rushes up the path to school all because Meredith was playing on her broken nose that morning. As far as she knew, dizziness was not a symptom but more of an excuse or probably punishment to make her get Thomas ready, so her mother could hide the black bruises under her eyes and not get out of bed.

Mary has always been timely and being late made her feel on edge. But in fact, she was not late at all, just out of her usual routine. As the rest of the pupils stroll towards the entrance, she doesn't pay any attention to who is around her while rushing. And she doesn't see the foot that trips her in time. She falls, still cradling her books, some tumbling out of her arms onto the pathway and she lands with a surprised gasp.

"Oh shit! Mary!" Ross half laughs, the group of friends she used to hang around with crowding around her. "Let me help," he coos but instead of helping, he picks up one of her books and lobs it onto the grass.

Mary pulls herself up, wiping her knees and elbows. "You jerk!"

"Damn, I thought you didn't want the book, I thought that's why you dropped it."

Rebecca steps forward and sneers, "We heard about your sister. I guess, all the stories are true."

Mary ignores her, attempting to gather her stuff back together. Once straight, the group doesn't let her pass, forming a circle around her. She looks between them all, then back over her shoulder. She spots Mark patrolling with two others, and she's glad he hasn't noticed her yet - the last thing she wanted was to be seen being bullied by her former crush.

"You're going to be late for class." She tries an act of distraction, but they merely laugh at her.

"Your sister's a mistress!" Ross jokes. "Hey, that kind of rhymes."

"You are so dumb." Rebecca rolls her eyes, then simpers at Mary. "I'm sad you're not our friend anymore. Apparently we're not good enough for you."

"Bad mouthing my sister is a sure way of that." Mary looks behind her again to Mark who has spotted her and her smile falls at the look on his face - Dauntless didn't like the weak. Nor was he going to be thrilled that she wasn't popular or had friends.

"If you don't mind…" She tries shouldering past but Ross pushes her again. With the heat of the moment, she is pushed again by someone else till everyone begins to swirl around her.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" All she can hear is them snickering and words of insults till she's finally shoved from the circle. But not by her old group of friends, instead it's Mark who frees her from her attackers.

He squares up to Ross, glaring down from his towering height at him. The normal sated look in his eyes is fierce and a silent warning drips from his body language.

"Who are you?" Ross tries to stand his ground.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Touch her again, and we're going to have a problem here."

"Stand down, Dauntless." It was the wrong thing to say. Mark pulls his arm back and boxes him straight in the face. Rebecca stumbles back with her boyfriend and one of them begins walking backwards. When Mark grabs Ross by the collar and lifts him from the floor, Mary gets her first glimpse of his Dauntless blood as he hisses something to Ross which she can't hear. He releases him with a shove, dusts himself off and adjusts his cap. Putting his arm around Mary's shoulders, he walks her to the entrance.

"Mark, it's okay." Though she didn't feel it and she felt incredibly stupid, she tries to portray that it was nothing by keeping her head down.

"No, it's not. Nobody treats my girl that way." He's still angry but when he catches her eyes, he lifts his lips to smile at her.

"Your girl?"

"I'll be waiting for you after school."

When they stop, Mary takes the few steps up to the door, then suddenly turns back. She pecks his cheek, blushes and gives him one last look over her shoulder before she disappears inside the school.

* * *

Eric's vest doesn't cover the nail marks that decorate his back and shoulders, nor does he care. He hits the bag, working hard on his arm muscles after a heavy round on the weights, feeling the skin stretch and taut in healing. He's vaguely aware of someone approaching him, but doesn't bother turning to them.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" Wayne drawls, chewing on candy and dressed for a day at the office, not for the gym.

Eric exhales, shaking off the pain in his wrists. "I went home." He bends down for his water, glancing at a group of people passing them.

"Saw you with the Stiff..." Eric's eyes snap to him but Wayne remains casual. "You do her?"

Eric's eyes narrow at him. "Why is that any of your business?"

"It's just real sweet, man." He smiles tightly, nodding his head. "It's great that you're trying to be a family man now."

"Seriously, fuck off, Wayne," Eric grumbles and grabs his hoodie.

Wayne follows him when Eric makes a break for the exit. "It just seems too drastic. Some gray girl turning up with some kid, claiming she lived with you, she's sorry-"

"It's not some kid, he's mine. And his name is Jack, you asshole," Eric throws over his shoulder.

"He may be yours, but you sure it wasn't like, entrapment or something? It's funny how it's such a short amount of time and, by the looks of your shoulders, you've fallen right into bed with her again."

Eric suddenly stops and Wayne almost walks into him. "What are you implying?"

"I'm not _implying_ …" Wayne gestures with his fingers at himself. "This is me, a friend of ten years and counting, looking out for you."

"You'll be counting the stars around your head if you don't start backing out of my business." Eric shoves him by his shoulder.

"Hey, man! Relax!"

In his aggravation, Eric wipes at his mouth. "I'm fucking tired of everyone thinking they know more than me. If you were so worried and interested in my life, Wayne, you would've known about the memory serum." Eric raises an eyebrow, then sneers when Wayne doesn't respond. "Didn't think so." He takes a few steps and then turns back. "Oh, and I want all security and patrol reports on my desk by the time I get there…" Eric grins wickedly. "Till then."

Wayne watches him leave, pulling out another piece of candy and shoves it into his mouth, cursing to himself. He should've gotten rid of Sarah when he had the chance.

* * *

Eric can't lie to himself that he didn't think about Wayne's words himself at some point. It did seem logical. But having known Sarah, and her plight for family, he knew it couldn't be true.

Taking off his shoes by the door, he's about to call out for her but his phone bleeps instead. He pulls it out, quickly scanning it. It's an email from Johanna from Amity. He huffs before loading her long spritely message of thanks over the hearing of the factionless being taken care of and the new found safety of their deliveries. It's full with questions about supplies, events, and even an invitation for a visit. Eric cringes at the thought.

His biggest problem at the moment was crippling Jeanine with the support of the other factions. He needed to make arrangements with the faction leaders, explain in person the situation as he didn't trust the safety of the database, and find out whether he could sway them towards his ideas. It shouldn't be too hard. But, the fact he was going to be calling for her execution - that part would be delicate to handle.

However, that was the legal route. He could easily gather a small army, walk in and throw her from the top of the building. But then he would lose trust and cooperation from the other factions and that could be damaging… for a pretty long while.

It was mighty tempting and it makes him laugh, thinking of Jeanine sitting confidently behind her desk, high in her castle, none the wiser to his planning or what role he is going to take part in. What she surely must know is that he will be eventually coming for her. And that he will, with great pleasure.

But first, the structure of the factions was at stake. There would be nothing to run without the security of the inner workings of society.

What he thought was an issue with initiates becoming factionless, he had come up with a unique idea. The fields of Amity were a grueling task, sentence of a lifetime for failure, but also damned to be with the cotton-pullers. Rather than factionless - or Jeanine's planted idea of removing Abnegation, he wanted to exercise a form of labor as a substitute for failure. Not only would it aid the city, it would keep the peace, cleanse his name, lessen another brain ache. Amity could be diplomatic and maybe that would convince Johanna to agree. She could share the bread for all the fucks he gave.

"Eric?" Sarah appears from the hallway of the bedrooms, a worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?" Jack is in her arms and she rubs his back slowly. "I heard you come in."

He hadn't realized he had been standing by the door for so long. "Everything's fine." He sighs and steps in front of her. "But I have to ask you something," he says, pausing to place a hand on Jack's head. "What's the history between you and Wayne?"

She blinks a few times before dropping her eyes. "Mary worked for Wayne and he used her. He did it out of spite to get to me as he didn't like our relationship..." She trails off, stopping herself from saying much more, Wayne's words suddenly ringing in her mind over whether or not Eric would believe her over him. "I don't trust him."

"Should I trust him?" he asks, his voice quiet and rumbling from his chest. When Sarah looks into his eyes, he gets the answer before she even has to say it.

"No."

He bites his lip and leans forward, pausing only for a second to tangle his fingers into the side of her hair before he kisses her for a long moment. When he breaks away, he asks, "Did you go to the infirmary?"

"Yes." She still has her eyes closed and he caresses the side of her face, watching her lean into his touch with a frown.

"Will you ever lie to me again?"

"No. And I _never_ wanted to lie to you."

She opens her eyes to gaze up at him and he clucks his tongue. "For a long time I dreamt of you." He sighs and smiles at her. "How could I forget those eyes?"

"You never really did." She smiles back at him shyly. "You found me, remember?"

"Just..." His lip quirks suddenly, suppressing a laugh. "And I also found our son, which has just thrown up on you."

"Jack!" she exclaims and moves him quickly back to look at the milk dribble all over her shoulder and hands him to Eric. She rushes to the sink and Eric follows slowly behind her as she cleans herself up.

"By the way, we're going to Amity." Jack's head wobbles back to look up at him when he speak as if he had just realized who was there and smiles. "You alright, boy?" The little boy's face falls serious and he begins kicking ferociously, breathing rapidly and squeaks.

"Really?"

"Yeah… soon," Eric says distantly, frowning at Jack. "What is this kid doing?"

Sarah laughs, watching Jack open mouthed and trying to reach Eric's shoulder. "He vomited, so he probably thinks he's hungry again." She drifts in thought. "He eats so much… I wonder if that's because he sleeps through the night..."

"How do I know?"

"Maybe we should try and avoid a feeding, get him to sleep? It really wasn't that long ago."

"I'll put him in the bouncer. He likes that thing."

"Yeah." Sarah nods, watching Eric crouching down to put him in it. "Yeah, he can doze in there."

But when he does so, Jack begins crying and Eric huffs. "What now?"

"Maybe he just wants to be held?" Eric rolls his eyes but puts him to his shoulder and paces slowly up and down, rubbing his back. "Aren't you working today?"

"I'm supposed to be."

"I'll take him then." Sarah takes a step but Eric holds his hand out.

"No. I've already missed so much," Eric whispers something to Jack as he soothes him and Sarah feels a warmth spread in her chest at the sight of them together. Suddenly being too emotional, she wipes at her tears quickly so Eric can't see. "He even frowns in his sleep."

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Mark." Mary keeps her hands clasped in front of her, standing on the doorstep to her house. "I would invite you in, but-"

"The mother?" he offers with a wry smile.

"Well, yes. But I doubt she would show her bruised face." Mary scoffs. "Anyway, I have a few things I need to do."

Mark frowns. "Like what?"

"I make my nephew's clothes. I also do mine and Sarah's clothes, the odd button when my mother wants me to."

Mark has a funny expression on his face, smiling slightly. "You make clothes? When were you going to let that slip?"

"Being a tailor is not exactly _cool_." She gestures with her fingers.

"Like I care... But since you mentioned it, I broke my zipper pocket." He points to his jacket pocket. "Is that a reasonable excuse to come in?"

Mary tries to hide her smile by biting her lip. "Tell you what, we'll make a deal. You come in and I fix your pocket, and then I can send you back to Dauntless with the stuff I finish."

"Sounds fair." Mary holds the door open and invites him in.

"Oh, but be warned, Thomas will have you playing trucks."

* * *

"...his room needs pictures and things. Lots of colors. I was thinking the alphabet and numbers up one wall. At least then he can look at them…" Sarah rambles on to Eric. From time to time he glances up from his computer in his office to where they sat and she'd be either pulling faces or helping Jack stand up on her lap. "He can't go into his own room until six months-"

" _What_?" Eric says dryly, his face falling.

"For safety reasons. But that's okay, _because you're a good sleeper, aren't you_?" she coos.

"A good sleeper with no consideration for adult time. I find adult time _fun_." Eric lets the words roll off his tongue suggestively, raising an eyebrow at Sarah when she whips her head across to him.

She turns Jack around, facing him away and puts her hands over his ears. "He doesn't need to hear things like that, and _especially_ swearing, Eric."

"I can't help it. Sometimes it just fucking slips out."

"Now, hold your son and say that again." She stands up, taking Jack over him.

"Sarah I'm trying to work."

She places him on Eric's lap anyway. "You've barely done anything since we've been here."

"Yeah," he mocks. "Because your mother is a blabbermouth." He picks up Jack's arm and salutes her.

"Mommy. Mother reminds me too much of my mom."

"I'm not using that." He shakes his head.

"I call you daddy…"

"Not in the way I want you to." He snorts when her face crumples up. " _In fact_ , I want you saying it properly tonight." He reaches out to her skirt and tugs on it, rolling his chair after her when she tries to make a break for it.

"Eric!" She half giggles and shrieks when he latches a hand around her leg. He hoists Jack to his shoulder, having her stand over one of his legs as he ventures upwards.

A knock on the door makes Sarah blush and stand back while Eric keeps his eyes on her. "Come in," Eric calls, grinning at her.

Clair appears, a perfectly composed face with Sarah standing there, having watched her pass earlier. She doesn't hesitate and says, "A soldier, Mark, is here to see Sarah."

That immediately bothers Eric and he sits straighter. He still hadn't caught up with the little twerp. He waves his hand for Clair to send him in.

"Hey, Sar," Mark says when he steps into the office. Him shortening Sarah's name makes Eric frown harder. In Mark's hands is a box and when Clair shuts the door, he walks more into the room, placing it on the vacant chair. "I saw Mary yesterday. Gave me this stuff to give to you." He clears his throat, nodding to Eric. "Eric...Jack."

"She's silly, she shouldn't have." But it doesn't stop her from opening it, pulling out a dress and holding it to her body.

"She is really good at that."

"I know. I keep telling her to do it professionally." She smiles at Eric over her shoulder but he's indifferent. "Can you give her a message-"

"No point, sweetheart," Eric cuts her off. "You'll be seeing her tomorrow." He stands up, passing Jack to Sarah when he passes her and comes face to face with Mark. "You and Mary, are you more than friends?"

"We are dating, sir."

" _Right_ …" Eric smirks in his own amusement. "I'm inviting you and Mary to a trip to Amity tomorrow, staying a few days. You up for it?"

Mark seems taken aback, looking at Sarah with a sense of worry. "Er, well-"

"Actually, it's not really an option, boy. You can tell her on your patrol tonight to get herself ready. Nine AM sharp I want you down in the warehouse waiting for us." He jabs a finger into Mark's chest in warning. "It doesn't mean you're off duty, though."

"Yes, sir. Certainly." He nods. "Sarah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mark." When he leaves, almost tripping over his own feet, she turns to Eric. "Thank you."

"I did it for me. It might just mean we can catch a night alone together." His eyes darken as he saunters back over to her. "No disturbances… No excuses." He grabs her waist, careful of Jack and pulls her to him. "And no more having to listen to your fucking baby talk." He leans down and kisses her.

"Language," she barely whispers against his lips.

"I make the rules, and I break them," he mumbles before he leans back in.

When the kiss gets too heated, Sarah puts a finger against his lips. "Amity," she whispers the word as a promise.

* * *

Mary's already waiting outside the house when they pull up. She waves when they come into view and Sarah is sure Eric brakes harder than necessary knowing Mark was in the back of the truck - there's a thump and a muffled yelp.

Scooting up to the middle seat closer to Eric, Mary sits next to Sarah and dumps her bag in the footwell. They hug, because it had felt like the longest time they hadn't seen each other. Mary plays with Jack's hand on Sarah's lap as the truck begins to pull away and she can't help but turn her head and admire the man next to her. He catches her, mirth playing on his lips and puts his hand on her thigh.

After a while of driving, she speaks quietly to Eric when she sees Mary dozing off as she stares out the window. "I know you," she tells him in just above a whisper. He doesn't take his eyes off the road, just merely hums in response. "You dislike Amity, so there is another reason why we are going."

"I've arranged a meeting with Johanna for this afternoon. I have to clear a few things up."

"We went to Amity once. I stood in on one of your meetings."

Eric's furrowed brows tell her he's pondering her words. "Last time I went it was about expansion. A little warning to Johanna after I examined their new buildings."

"No. You took me there before that."

"I did?" Now he looks at her and she smiles. "Why?"

"I never really knew..." She peers over at Mary who is resting her head on the glass and closing her eyes. "Until now, that is."

"I don't see a purpose of you being there," Eric says bluntly in his typical style.

"I think it's because you wanted me there." She lets the rumble of the engine drift between them before continuing. "Do you remember anything?"

"Do you want me to be honest?

Sarah chews her lip. "It's a new thing we're trying."

Eric rubs a thumb against his mouth, bracing his arms against the wheel. "I remember…" He winces at the pain in his head, but only subtly and if Sarah didn't know him well enough she wouldn't have seen it. "A girl. An Amity girl… taking her clothes off."

"That girl wasn't Amity." For him to say that so ordinary, she guessed it wasn't the first time he had had that experience, and even though it was in the past, it still hurt a little. "That was me. That time, at least."

His eyes are sharp when he looks over at her. "You told me to be honest."

"I know." She tilts her head, keeping her gaze on Jack asleep in her arms. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Lots of things are a mess in my head, Sarah. Do you want me to tell you every experience I've ever had there?"

"I just wanted to know if you remember taking my first kiss." She keeps her eyes trained on their sleeping son and when he doesn't respond, she sighs, feeling stupid to feel so romantic about this moment so long ago in their past. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't that great anyway."

Eric scoffs. "Are you pissed at me? Are we going to have the who-done-what conversation now? Is that what road we're driving down?"

"I was hoping you remembered and that's why you were taking us. Don't worry, it was foolish of me."

Eric throws his head back to the road. "Well, I don't remember and I can assure you it pains me greatly that I don't." They hit a bump and as the trucks shudders, he automatically puts his arm out across both Sarah and Jack protectively before continuing. "And what the fuck? It wasn't that great?"

"I didn't particularly like you at the time. And I didn't really know myself back then. It was difficult."

"You didn't know yourself but you took your clothes off for me? Pull the other one…" He chuckles to himself.

"You told me to take my clothes off and I barely knew you. You made me eat the Amity bread! But then we had a disagreement and you put me in a cold shower..." Sarah rambles on while Eric watches her from the corner of his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough!" Eric rubs his forehead in agitation.

"No, I need to say this! I need to make things clear if you don't remember. It will make more sense for what I did." She scrunches her nose up at the memories. "You made me question myself, my morals, standards; things I shouldn't have been worrying about."

"Are you looking for an apology over things I can't recall?" he asks incredulously.

"I just want to know why..."

"Why what?!" His voice raises and Sarah jumps, scanning Jack and Mary who haven't moved.

"Why it had to be that way…"

"Fuck's sake," Eric mutters under his breath. "I can't give you the explanation you're asking for."

"Try…"

"So help me god I am about to turn this truck around and drop you back at Dauntless," he hisses, slouching back into his shoulders.

"Why are you getting so angry? It's only me and you right now."

"Because you infuriate me!" His driving becomes more erratic and he shifts in his seat. "But let's take a wild guess because you are obviously so absorbed by this-"

"I'm not absorbed," Sarah says quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Let's throw a girl like you under my feet at Dauntless. Not just any girl, some blond haired, blue-eyed, fucking intelligent piece of skirt. Have her stroll around like you did when I saw you back in Abnegation. Smiling, laughing... That," he points at her when her eyes widen at him. "Pfft…" He exhales angrily and shakes his head. "You have no idea."

Sarah doesn't say anything, letting him calm down. But eventually he speaks, "You said you didn't exactly like me, I guess, I saw it as a game."

Sarah nods, keeping herself small next to him. "I see."

"A game that fucking backfired and bit me in the ass." He rubs a hand through his hair, his jaw ticking as he slowly begins to shut down again.

She knows she has to lighten the mood before they get to Amity, the last thing she wanted was a wall being built up between them again. "We've done a lot of things, but biting you in the ass isn't one of them." She lets the sway of the truck move her body, trying to keep her lips tight as not to smile.

Eric shakes his head, scoffing as he peers up to the sky through the windscreen and cracks an impressive smile. "Was that a joke?"

"I'm trying-"

"That was bad..."

Sarah can't help but laugh when she thinks about it, especially when Eric becomes consumed by her giggling.

* * *

They are greeted with what Sarah believes to be Dauntless that have been policing alongside Amity. With them a crowd of Amity gathers, Johanna fronting them in all her orange glory.

Mary blinks, waking up to the truck stopping and Jack stirs.

"Just in time," Eric says more to himself as he shuts off the engine and throws his door open.

Mary gathers her bag and is helped down by Amity folk with wide, bright smiles and bountiful greetings.

Putting Jack to her shoulder, she adjusts her skirt to climb down and suddenly Eric's hand appears in her view. Sarah takes it and he aids her to the edge of the seat, then swaps to hold her at the waist as he sets her to the floor. Covering Jack with a blanket from sight and the weather, they round together to be faced with Johanna's intrigued grin.

"Why... I think we have met before." She bows her head at Sarah. "Hello, Eric." Eric nods forcefully back at her. "And we have a new addition," she insinuates to the baby held protectively.

"His name is Jack," Sarah says and smiles.

"Jack Coulter. Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" Her eyes flicker to Eric when he turns his head to the side in disdain.

"I like it."

Johanna holds her arm out. "Please, we have been waiting for your arrival. You must be hungry."

Sarah glances at Eric momentarily, he's tilting his head back almost grimacing. "Starving!" She speaks for them all and overly expressive, not wanting to appear rude.

Johanna aids Sarah with a hand gently on her back, having her walk first in front of everyone. "If I'd have known about the baby, I would have made your greeting far less crowded."

Eric stands on the spot, watching the people peel away after the Amity leader. Squinting from the sun bearing down, he loathes every single second being on Amity turf. Mark rushes to his side and he barely looks at him. "You're the bag boy." Then he marches off, preparing himself to be somewhat civil as the Dauntless patrol swamp him.

* * *

From what Sarah is seeing, the meeting isn't going so well. She stands curtly next to Eric who is seated behind a small table almost in the middle of the room, his fingers twirling and plucking at a piece of her skirt while he slouches back, a stoic mask on his face.

Eric isn't particularly happy with Johanna's extra company that she'd only notified him of five minutes before they were due to start. When Sarah had asked during lunch, he had explained a little the topics that would be covered and what he was truly trying to accomplish with the meeting. He had kept his voice low, so only she would hear about it.

Her curiosity however, drew her the short straw and he'd requested her to accompany him in on the meeting. But more importantly, she remembers him being steadfast on his own words that, 'there was no chance in hell' that he would reveal information regarding Jeanine to anyone other than her, or the specific Leader's of each faction - the plans didn't need to fall into the wrong hands.

By the subtle tick in his jaw, it was obvious he was now finding this meeting a waste of time. And as if, by destiny, to top everything off and for Johanna to live up to his preferred nickname as 'Wench', it's not even her who is talking, it's some older gentlemen. And he's ruthlessly tearing into Eric's new idea that Sarah finds she actually agrees with.

"...we can not express our gratitude towards the _settling_ of the factionless. But how can we possibly agree to letting strays from every faction...failures…" The older gentlemen specifically elaborates while standing. "...inhabit so close to a faction of peace." He leans on the desk, showing his expressive concern to the Amity spokespeople and sweeping his head down the line to insert his distress. "They will have a problem already, _in the first place_ ," he taps the desk, "and this problem becomes rebellion. It will be the same, time and time again." Johanna nods in agreement with him, and Eric huffs.

Sarah feels Eric before she notices him lean forward. He roams over her quickly, nothing telling on his face, and chooses his words carefully before giving his attention back to the Amity. "I have evaluated every possible scenario, and this _will_ work. If things continue the way they are, all of us can abandon the idea of ever having _any_ peace, _whatsoever_ , in _any_ faction. Disagreeing with an idea striving for a chance for the future and to move forward, well, you might as well tear down your manuscript in regards to freedom and harmony." He breathes audibly, shifts in his seat and grimaces expressively. "But let's be honest here, you've got yourselves an already existing problem." He flicks an index finger between the group of people facing him, including Johanna. "And I don't know what _this_ is, and I don't frankly care, but I'm not fucking impressed in the slightest."

Johanna's eyes widen and somebody gasps. Sarah drops her head to the floor, briefly closing her eyes and gnaws her lip nervously.

"I know you are all terribly aware of Johanna's status, the trouble her _kindness_ has undoubtedly caused which affected your faction to the literal point you had to beg for permission to expand - which was in fact, issued by _me_." He scoffs. "Is it fear that makes you unable to front this meeting alone, Johanna?"

"Mr. Coulter, we do not take kindly to threats, or for that matter, swearing so openly."

Eric glares at the man being so brave as to interfere. "I don't take kindly to deadbeats trying to argue with every single damned thing I've mentioned today. Who exactly are you anyway?"

"Johanna's top informant."

Eric scoffs and shakes his head. "I don't like you," he says openly and watches Johanna's informant sink back into his seat. "You should be very careful how you speak to me. Dauntless is still the policing faction."

"Yes, we are all aware of your capabilities, Mr. Coulter."

Eric runs his tongue along his teeth, sitting back more in his chair, eyes locked onto the people in front of him. "I find myself having been quite lenient as of late, and I'm dealing with the pitfalls. Well… this stops now."

There is a low mumble from the Amity and Eric pauses to take a sip of water, lost in his own thoughts. Sarah finds herself looking between the five Amity and then to Eric who has fronted this meeting alone.

"May I ask you something, Johanna…" Sarah keeps her voice quiet as not to catch the attention in the room. But it was pointless, every person has stopped what they were doing and directed all their attention onto her, even Eric.

Johanna seems hesitant, but nods gracefully for her to continue. "What is the cause for your concern?" Sarah tilts her head in thought, following a line on the floor before meeting the older woman's eyes. "Because... living out here quite comfortably, instead of being sent off to live factionless - harvesting fields does not seem like such a terrible alternative."

"Are we really going to let an Abnegation lead this meeting?" the older gentleman shouts, rudely interrupting her.

"Shut the fuck up," Eric snaps.

The gentleman opens his mouth, but Johanna throws her hand out at him. "Enough, Derek. I want to hear what she has to say. Every opinion matters."

Sarah tries to smile, though it falters. She felt somewhat overwhelmed by all the attention and that maybe she was about to make a fool out of herself. But she had told herself in the past multiple times that it was time to do something, to not sit back and watch anymore, and now she was going to live up to it. "I'm just wondering why there would be a possibility of a rebellion when everything they protested for is clearly covered?"

Eric's snort is the loudest in the room. He kicks his leg out, obviously overjoyed by the simple, yet, correct information she had thrown out towards their debate. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it, sweetheart... Rebellion?" He looks up at Sarah before he meets Johanna's eyes. "For what?"

Pursing her lips, Johanna tilts her head to the side in thought as she writes something down on the paper in front of her. The stares and silence in the room make Sarah shift uncomfortably until Johanna speaks. "Do we get the pleasure of dictation regarding the set-up?" she asks.

"That is to be discussed. But certainly, yes, if beneficial," Eric answers formally.

"Well..." Johanna claps her hands together, standing up and looking to the people around her. "It seems we need some time to come to an agreement."

"You have three days," Eric counters, scooting his chair back and gathers a folder in front of him.

"Enjoy your stay." Someone calls out to them as Sarah rushes to keep up with Eric. They descend the stairs from Johanna's loft office, and she almosts runs into him, not realizing he'd stopped.

She wets her dry lips, the scratch painful in her throat as she swallows. "I'm sorry, Eric. I didn't mean to-"

"You undermined my position, Sarah." He's frowning and she shakes her head, trying to find words, stammering as she does. "But you couldn't have chosen a better time."

"What?" She says airily, not expecting his approval at all.

His smile is almost evil, his arm wrapping around her waist as he guides her from the building. "You've been a good girl."

* * *

After dinner, they remain close to the dome, the focal point of Amity. The huge glass doors are left wide at the social gathering. With the sun having set over an hour ago, it left the sky illuminated by clusters of stars and a full moon beaming brightly, covering them in a tinged light. It drew everyone outside, along with the bearable evening temperature.

Sarah sits on the outside benches with Mary, cradling a sleeping Jack as they talk quietly, watching people and catching up on things they had missed. Mary tells her all about Mark mostly, how kind and attentive he had been recently, and their first date. She loved how easy they could drop back into their old ways and she had missed it greatly.

"So, how are things with Eric?" Mary suddenly changes topic, expectantly smiling at her.

Sarah looks down at Jack, tucking in a corner of his blanket to keep him warm, wondering just how specific she should get. "Okay," she replies and smiles apologetically.

Mary frowns. "Sarah, you can't just give me an 'okay'… Okay can mean a lot of things."

"More than okay, I guess." She briefly looks up at the moon. "It was a bit rough at first. But we have seemed to have found an even ground, sort of." With her free hand she plays with a gap on the table in distraction.

"But I suppose that means now you won't be coming back…" Mary can't help the disappointment in her voice, however manages to keep her small smile.

"I would love to. I want to be able to be with everyone."

"I understand."

"But I really mean that. I want to be able to be with everyone. But I-"

Mary reaches over and touches her hand. "I, more than anyone, understand. You have your own family now, and Eric is a part of that. Do you remember what I said before?"

"If you need me, you know I would be there, straight away." Sarah rushes, holding her hand tighter.

"Of course, and you know, Mother hasn't been all that bad." She waves a hand dismissively. "Meredith is being Meredith but somewhat less intrusive. I think the mess from before has made her changed her attitude."

"Yes, I think so. But it's a shame, I just feel like we will never truly get along. We're too different. I'd never be able to live with her again even if I tried."

Mary peers to the table. "I'm not like Mom, am I?"

"Oh god, Mary… No! What would make you say that?"

Mary sinks a little into her shoulders. "On nights like this, I think of Lizzie. I think she was like Mom."

"She was her own person. She wasn't like Meredith, but I feel she would've possibly been Dauntless."

"Do you remember that time she cut holes into Mom's blouse because she couldn't go to her friend's birthday meal?" Mary laughs on the memory.

"That's only because a few days before that she dropped all the dinner plates when Mother explained she should go to more after school activities to help the elderly."

They both laugh loudly. "She blamed the shirts on me because I'm the one with the kit." Mary's laughter falters and Sarah holds her hand tighter, trying not to let the heaviness in her own chest show.

"I think she is laughing with us right now."

A tear slips down Mary's cheeks. "I think so, too."

"I bet she is the most fiery, brightest star in the sky tonight. Maybe we should pick one out, and whenever we think of her, just take a moment to find it. The stars are always there, even in the day, we just can't see them." Sarah scans the sky quickly for the most obvious star, then points. "That one!"

Following her line of sight, Mary waves at it. "Hello, Lizzie." She sniffs, wiping her cheek quickly while looking over Sarah's shoulder. "Just like the stars are always there, so is Jack's father… he's coming this way." Sarah gives her hand one last squeeze before releasing it. "I'll take Jack now and I'll see you in the morning."

Sarah looks up in surprise, looking between her sister and the sleeping child. "Will you-"

"We'll be fine. I've had the full conversation with Eric at dinner."

Sarah briefly remembers Eric taking her sister to the side before joining them, but she is still surprised. "Oh, right…"

"Mark's my doorman all night." Mary untangles herself from the bench and rounds to Sarah, taking Jack carefully from her arms. "The rooms are amazing here," she says with a wink.

Sarah still can't help but worry, standing herself and stroking Jack's head. "How will I-"

Large hands grip her shoulders, pulling her back. "They are in the cabin next door, Sarah," Eric soothes her and she blushes, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I have _every_ faith in Mary." His words a more of a warning than anything else.

Mary's smirking and Sarah wonders what Eric had said to her, something that perhaps had nothing to do with Jack at all. "Have a good night..." Mary says, trailing off as she walks past them and straight to Mark who is waiting for her fully armed.

Sarah turns to Eric, feeling a bit lost without having Jack with her and puts her hand to her chest at the uncomfortable sensation. "Where have you been?"

"Johanna is now aware of Jeanine's role with the factionless. It fairs well after having explained it was also her pushing Abnegation on the movement, and put an understanding to her mysterious lack of cooperation lately."

"Cooperation with Dauntless or Amity?"

"Both." He scoffs. "She's only making it worse for herself." When Sarah frowns, he pulls on her shoulders towards him. "You wouldn't be scared now, would you?"

"I'm unsure of what else she is capable of, how big this whole situation has gotten and I never had a clue... And it frightens me." He brushes the knuckles of his fingers against her cheek while she tries to hide all of her worries that were portrayed so obviously on her face in that moment. "She'll blame me. What she did... almost worked. _Because_ of me. She can erase a person…"

"You're overthinking. Stop." He brushes her hair away from her shoulder and cups her cheek reassuringly. "She'll be dealt with. I just have to do this the right way to not offend the other factions." He smiles, almost brilliantly but it was tainted. "Then I'll blow her fucking head off and any other's who's been under her command that would dare defy me." He seems to drift into thought, then adds, "...Knowingly." Insinuating her.

"I thought you were calling for a legal execution, and only her?"

"In words, yes. In actions, she'll resist and I'll use active force. Then we'll oblige a new leader under thorough observation… I have a heavy persuasive hand when it comes to traitors, Sarah."

Suddenly she felt weighted with his omission. Is that what he thought of her perhaps? A traitor? She can't linger on it because he rubs her shoulder, capturing her attention.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Eric begins walking ahead, not waiting for her. She frowns at his retreating back, looking over her shoulder at the people enjoying themselves before noticing he'd almost disappeared into the darkness.

Wrapping her cardigan tighter with her arms crossed over her chest, she calls out to him, "Eric! Wait!" She wanders down the path he'd taken, sloping down towards a field and along a fence by high vegetation. She blinks and he's gone, right by an opening to a field.

She doesn't like the feeling of being lost beginning to creep up in her stomach. "Eric?" she whispers, stepping on the dirt track obviously created by the field workers. The brush is almost as tall as her, lightly rustling in the breeze. "Eric, stop messing around." Holding herself tighter, she walks further in and hisses, "I mean it!"

She shakes her head to herself, too scared to go any further and turns back. She almost screams with him standing behind her but can't because he grabs her.

"I kind of liked that game," his face is sneering, arms winding around her waist as she tries to back away from him.

"You are an idiot!" She whacks him pathetically.

"Ah, come on. I was only playing..."

"I thought you wanted to show me something! Not give me a heart attack!"

Keeping her close, he chuckles and uses a hand to push the small hairs away from her face. He tilts her head back to her surprise so he can peer into her eyes. "I wanted to show you how beautiful you would look in _just_ the moonlight," Eric purrs, biting his lip while sizing her up. Sarah notices the glint from his piercings, especially when he raises his eyebrows provocatively.

"What?" she breathes as she glances to her shoulder from where her cardigan had fallen; where his eyes linger as the hint finally makes sense to her. "Do you... want me to take my clothes off?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Well, you didn't exactly say it... _Mr Coulter_." She pulls away from him, shrugging off her cardigan as he pockets his hands and watches her every single movement.

"Are we using our surnames now?"

"It seemed appropriate." She shrugs while unfastening the workings of her gray dress. Letting it slide down her body to her feet, she smiles at him.

"Speaking of which," Eric pauses for a few seconds, his eyes appreciatively wandering down her body before meeting hers again. "I want to make sure Jack has got my surname."

She turns as he says it, unfastening her bra and feels warm knowing he is watching. Eric hums in appreciation as she lets it drop to the floor. "I could tell that got to you earlier."

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, just as Sarah peels away her underwear, and snaps a picture. "That woman always gets to me," he mumbles, stashing it before she turns around again. She looks at him expectantly and he motions her forward. "Come here."

Eric doesn't know what turns him on more, the fact that she obeys without questioning, or that she is completely naked in front of him. "What is going through your mind?" he hears her say when she reaches him, but his lust for her has him uncontrollably reach out, pulling her flush against him.

"Are we still being honest?" Sarah bites her lip at his question, nodding wryly. Each hand of hers is placed against his chest, not pushing him, but the fingers gripping the material of his jacket and pulling him down to her. "That you must like me, as you so comfortably took off your clothes without protest."

"My first kiss was still bad."

"If I can't remember, it never happened." He leans closer, ghosting against her lips.

"Jack happened."

"Oh, shut up."

Eric closes the gap, and he is welcomed by Sarah parting her mouth almost instantly. Their kiss is slow as his rough hands run up the delicate skin of her back, massaging into her neck when he moves to kiss down her jaw. Sarah begins to feel herself melting into him, allowing him to reach any skin he wanted. Illicit moans break from her throat, especially when he doesn't travel to the places she ached for him to.

When his mouth reaches her shoulder and hands glide around her hip to her stomach, she can't help herself anymore. "Touch me," she whispers.

Eric peels his head back, his eyes hooded, and she tries a poor attempt at controlling her ragged breathing. "Patience is a virtue," she hears rather then sees the smirk.

"You took both those things." She closes her eyes, mentally begging him not to end what he'd only just started. The whole experience thrilled her. The feeling of being caught or perhaps seen, made her heart race. And the fact that Eric was dressed and she was so vulnerable, knotted the muscles between her thighs pleasantly.

"Please," she begs, uncaring for the desperation in her voice. Gently cupping the side of his neck, she beckons him down with strokes of her fingers till their foreheads touch and she could tell he was holding back by his erratic breath fanning against her face. "Don't stop...please. I need you."

With a groan escaping his throat, Eric's mouth crashes back to hers unexpectedly, his fingers diving between her folds in an instant. She moans against him, unable to hold back as he so expertly lured the coil inside of her that was beginning to slowly unwind with his every movement.

Eric locks his eyes with hers. "Say it again." When she doesn't, he pushes hard against her clit with his thumb. "Say. It. Again, Sarah," he growls, his voice laden with lust.

"Don't stop!"

"No, sweetheart." He chuckles at her desperation and steadies her lolling head in his hand, tilting her chin down so she had to look up and concentrate only on him.

"...I need you."

Eric grins wickedly, and inside she can feel the way his stroke changes, the fingers curling and strumming differently from before. All she could do was support herself on crumbling legs and hold onto his jacket. She gasps, letting herself fall against him, her face pushed into his chest as she hisses out the sudden spasm in her body.

She's still coming down from her high when his arms wrap around her and hold her solidly, letting her take a moment to come round to her senses. Every breath she takes, she feels like she inhales a piece of him, and she didn't let go of his jacket, lingering in this moment.

She liked the notion of feeling small while next to him, his body produced a strange sense of protection and it brought back all the times she had missed him while being under his attention in this exact moment. Sarah wanted to tell him how she felt but didn't allow herself. It was obvious, and she wanted him to be graced with the feelings of love while not forcing it.

It didn't help her when she began to question the past. Would his ideas be the same? Would he tell her he was incapable? She hoped eventually with her subtlety he would be coaxed into it. But Eric was never forced and knew his own mind better than anyone; would he really be here with her if he didn't feel anything at all?

Maybe she couldn't say she loved him just yet. "I've missed you…" Her voice warbles as she mutters the words to him, her head turned to the side while he caresses his fingertips over her back. "... _so_ much."

* * *

After their episode outside in the fields, Sarah got roughly dressed and Eric had walked her back to the hut they were staying in. It wasn't long till she withered underneath him again, repeating everything and anything he wanted her to. So what if it was a quick finish for the both of them, he'd had other plans - a curiosity, which was fully fulfilled now.

Eric was pretty happy with himself. Sarah would never leave him or betray him again. She literally couldn't, and he had made her say the words multiple times throughout the night.

" _Say you're mine."_

" _I'm yours."_

" _Tell me you're sorry."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Beg...beg me…"_

" _Eric, please…"_

The sun is just rising in the distance as he puffs on a cigarette by the door. The closest hut, a few yards away, he sees Mark putting a hand to his mouth, yawning and hunched over more than being alert in the early hours of the morning.

The air is warm, matching the sweltering temperature inside the room. He hadn't slept at all, and he hadn't wanted to. He wanted to devour the petite woman left sprawled unconscious to the world between the white sheets, a little worse for wear. Eric flicks the cigarette out by the door on the thought.

Rounding the bed to her side, he licks his lips at her pale skin, her back bare as she slept on her front and head tilted to the side, soundly asleep. Her hair was messily fanned around her head, at points still stuck against her skin from her efforts and lips looking red and puffy.

She could fuck, that was for sure. But it was the second time, when he'd wrapped his hand around her throat just enough that it turned her into a whimpering mess, he'd realized Sarah Bennett wasn't as innocent as she portrayed herself to be. No wonder she wouldn't change the way he would grab her hair when he took her, she wanted more than that, though she wouldn't say unless he was buried deep inside her.

" _Pull my hair."_

" _Harder."_

And surprisingly when he'd smacked her thigh, " _Again."_

He drops his boxers, his dick hard with everything presented so marvelously in front of him. He removes the loose sheets, hovering over her and she stirs, groggy and exhausted, but rightfully so.

"Eric, what are you-"

She's already wet when he opens her legs with his knees and bears his weight down on her back, caging her below him. Eric wasn't ready to let this moment go just yet, she needed to be taught a lesson. But she also needed rewarding for her smart mouth and punishment for the urge to be inside her that purged him multiple times throughout the day; to sate that alluring look that bedazzled him; to dull the bright eyes so that all she could remember later from that morning, is him, and nothing else.

Sarah grabs at his hand, nails biting into the soft pieces of flesh between his fingers as he pushes inside her. "I'm not finished with you," he whispers and feels her shudder underneath him. She'll regret everything she ever did to try and forget about him, even if that means fucking her senseless.

"You are mine." He thrusts harder, grabbing the persistently clawing hand and squeezes it for attention. "Say it."

"I'm yours, Eric. I'm yours…" she whimpers obediently.

"Damn right."


	10. Chapter 10

Graphic content warning.

* * *

It was the third time Four had witnessed Wayne leaving the compound behind the prying eyes of his camera screens within the last day and a half. Each time, the direction he took before disappearing altogether from sight was the typical way towards Erudite. But that was merely a guess right now. However, he was well aware he was, in fact, going to Erudite having followed him on a previous occasion and he'd bet anything that it was exactly where he was headed right now.

"Subtle, dipshit," Four mumbles to himself.

Four scribbles down the time and date down to the exact seconds the computer tells him so he could review the shots later on.

There was a more tedious and possibly life-threatening task he was going to have to deal with soon. And that would be informing Eric.

* * *

Sarah had woken up without Eric sharing her bed. She headed straight for a shower on sore limbs, feeling filthy after their particularly eventful night together. She had let the flow of the shower consume her, brushing her finger against her lips while she reminisced, a slight smile tugging at her mouth.

In her mindsight, she saw Eric kissing her, still felt his body, the ragged breaths, his smell. More specifically, she hears herself gasp and feels the grip of his hand on her shoulder. And while they ravaged her mind, she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Dressed appropriately, she has yet to do her hair when the door to the cabin is opened. In its place stands Eric, holding Jack close to his chest with his heavily decorated forearms showing from his sleeveless jacket. Their eyes lock and she grasps the material of her skirt before running to him. He puts his arm out just in time to catch her on his side, careful of Jack as he holds them both.

She kisses him with urgency, pulling on his neck and biting his lip when he smiles against her mouth. "Sarah… sweetheart…" he tries, mirth playing on voice and Jack coos happily.

"No," she lets out in a whisper.

Eric chuckles. "No what?" But it seems he's still trying to hold back his laughter.

"No... serious," she manages to mumble. "I want to stay here. With you... with Jack." Sarah pulls his mouth back to hers. "No duties." The whine in her voice was evident with the pout she tries to conceal.

Eric shakes his head, scoffing. "Mmm, but we're not alone…"

Sarah stops instantly, eyes widening, then whips her head over his shoulder to Mary and Mark. "Oh…" Mary waves slightly and Mark is gazing away, rubbing the back of his neck before greeting her. Slowly dropping down to her feet, she's riddled with embarrassment. "Sorry."

With panicked hands, she begins pulling her hair back and heads into the room to tie her hair up. Jack yells out and Eric bounces him, following her, completely amused with her awkwardness. "You know, I'm not shy," he mumbles, leering at her.

"Don't," she snaps back, cheeks still pink and unable to look at him. "You should have said something."

"Why? Everybody knows I screw you."

Sarah peers behind him in anxiety that the others can hear, but they stand by the door, chatting to each other in whispers. When she feels the coast is clear, she frowns at him. "You're a rude man, you know that?"

Eric is almost gyrating in his own personal glory. "You like it when I'm rude, Sarah." He stands tall and imposing when she reaches out for Jack, making sure she has to feel his body through his open jacket in their exchange. Without saying anything more on the subject, he grabs the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. He looks intently over her face, then Jack's, and kisses her quickly. The sincerity within his touch is there, and for a minute her heart skips a beat.

"Stay with Mark and Mary for the rest of the day. Johanna has informed me she has come to a decision. I'm due in five minutes."

Sarah's eyes widen in surprise and her smile is hopeful. "Do you think she has accepted; that she agrees?"

"She wants to. But I hear there are festivities tonight, so if that's a clue as any…" He trails off, looking over his shoulder then back to her while rolling his lip between his teeth. "Will you wear your hair down for me?"

His question comes as a shock to her, and she doesn't particularly know how to reply. "What? Later on?"

"Yeah."

Her cheeks burn again with nowhere else to look as she holds their baby. "But, that's against the rules."

"We've probably broken every fucking rule so far, what's the difference in another? You know I don't care about rules when it comes to…" He hesitates and Sarah holds her breath. "...it."

Even though he doesn't say it, he half grimaces, and she knew for a fact he meant her. Her mouth forms a weak smile and they both look to the floor at the same time. "You better get going then."

He moves as if he was about to touch her, then stops, shrouding himself with an untraceable expression. "Mark," he calls, not bothering to turn his head till after a heartbeat passes between them. When her stomach just begins to sink, Eric reaches out to Jack's hand, playing with his fingers and brushing against her collarbone. She finds herself ghosting towards him, just skimming her hand against the hem of his jacket until he moves away. Eric barks some sort of order and pushes himself through Mary and Mark's closeness, heading down the dirt track that leads up to their cabin without looking back.

It's okay though because she knew Eric Coulter well enough now to know that that was a huge effort on his part. All she had to do next was to face Mark and Mary for the rest of the evening.

But it doesn't help when Mark asks her, "Did you get a good sleep?" with a sly smirk while Mary nudges him with her elbow. "Ow."

* * *

Mark's busy chatting with a group of Dauntless that have been situated at Amity for the patrols. Sarah guesses he knows them by the way they joke and gestures between them.

She finds him rather attractive considering Eric had captured her tastes. He had a genuine smile that was natural and innocent while Eric's was always somewhat... forced.

She can't help but glance at Mary pushing herself back and forth slowly on a tree-tied swing, unabashedly staring at him. Around them, the Amity people sat in groups on log seats with small fires while music played and a woman sang in the distance. It cast a tranquil feel, almost dreamy, and it felt strange to what they were used to. However, the Dauntless don't seem too fussed, used to this obvious event when Johanna probably made any decision. Any excuse for a party.

Jack begins to fuss, grabbing her attention, so she lays him in her arms, stroking his face as she dotingly rocks him side to side. "He's a nice guy. Good-looking, too." Sarah bites her lip on her awful attempt at prying.

"I really like him," Mary says but she sounds sad, pushing herself back to swing higher.

Sarah frowns at her sister. "Is there something wrong?"

"How is a typical stiff and a Dauntless patrolman ever going to get a shot at being together. It's unheard of and it's not like he's got authority that he can throw around…" She looks at Sarah hurriedly. "I didn't mean that horribly."

"I know."

"It will never work between us."

"At the moment, the only person I hear doubting and saying that, is you."

Mary stops swinging. "Because it's true."

"Have you told him how you feel? What you think?"

"We spoke last night. And to be fair it didn't help." She smiles. "It was…" She sighs, throwing her legs out to swing again. "Amazing. We just spoke for hours on the cabin steps and then he insisted I go to bed while he kept watch. I fear that I won't see him tonight if Eric puts him on duty…" She's abrupt, suddenly stopping and walking over to Sarah, sitting beside her. "If I have Jack-"

"I can't let you do that. I've missed him." Sarah leans to kiss Jack's head. "My _beautiful_ baby boy."

"But when will I get the chance to look after Jack again? Or be with Mark, or even have you in such close proximity when you go back to Dauntless?" Mary asks. "It's stupid, but with Jack with me, I felt like I had a purpose. I felt like I was helping you."

Sarah smiles. "Being here with me right now, you are helping me."

"It's the first time in a long time that I've seen you happy."

"I am happy. I wish we could stay like this, but you know we can't. It's not reality."

"It made me realize how much I want my own children."

Mary's omission startles Sarah and a small smile forms on her lips. "A certain man wouldn't happen to have you thinking like this?"

"He loves Jack. And he said he was in love with...me."

Sarah shakes her head. "Mary, no. You know what happened last time. I don't want you rushing into anything-"

"I believe he means it, Sarah. I really do. But it's _me_ putting a halt to everything. He doesn't make me say or do anything I don't want to. He's honest. Polite. I feel safe with him." Mark waves over at the two of them exaggeratedly while they both only wave hesitantly. He must sense they're talking about him as he says his goodbyes quickly and begins heading their way. "Let's change the conversation."

"Agreed."

Mark is a whirlwind of clumsiness and being openly awkward. He falls between Mary and Sarah on the grass, breathing heavily and takes off his cap to hit it on his knee. "What you girls doing?"

Sarah smirks at his lack of awareness to people's space, pulling her skirt out from underneath him. "Talking about you."

"Oh, yeah? What are you saying?"

When she sees Mary threatening her by slicing her neck, Sarah tries to stern her face. "We were just wondering about the people you know here. How you know them."

"Two of them are older and know my sister. The other lot just by hanging around in Dauntless." He frowns harshly in front of him, cracking a smile that's enhanced with the moonlight shortly after. "What the-"

Sarah follows his eyeline and sees Amity dancing, just as the vocals raise and the music echoes. "Do Amity drink?"

"The peace serum I think… Among other things."

"And you know this…" Sarah begins but his cheeky grin was enough to answer her question.

"Part of training we have to spend a week here." For some reason she feels heavy, thinking about Eric's reply back in the truck about Amity. She wondered if any of the girls were around now. She unconsciously grips Jack tighter as the insecurity infects her but dares not say anything. Mary didn't need to even think along those lines either. But luckily he continues, "We have to go to each faction to get a feel for it. Amity is always the longest. It's further away."

"...I didn't know." Sarah briefly wonders if she should have deflected to Amity. She could easily see herself fitting in here. It was a fact though that most Abnegation deflections were to Amity, and at the time she didn't want to be another statistic.

A crunch behind them has them all startle towards Eric's darkened figure looming over them. "Do you know how long I've been fucking looking for you?" he grumbles and Mark's the first to stand, then Mary. But Sarah doesn't, not wanting to disturb Jack. "Luckily for you, _Mark_ , I bumped into the patrol who had just spoken to you." Eric's face clearly portrays he was just about to lose his shit.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't think-"

"Clearly not." Eric pockets his hands. Now Sarah tries to move, uncrossing her legs. It was best they get back for Jack anyway.

Mark jerks towards her under Eric's limelight, helping her stand. "Do you want me to escort your wife back?" he asks.

"Wife?" Eric coughs the word out, his mouth hanging open in utter disbelief.

Sarah grabs Mark's arm, speaking quickly. "Oh no, Mark. Me and Eric, we are not-"

Mark scoffs. "Really? That's unheard of! Abnegation doesn't believe in children before marriage, so I just assumed… Mary didn't explain, said it was hard..." Mark stutters and Sarah digs her fingers into his arm harder. Trust him to put his foot in it, and to continue to do so like verbal diarrhea.

Eric steps closer, tilting his head. "What are you trying to say, Mark?"

Mark thinks Eric's joking and laughs at first but it slowly rockets down when he realizes Eric is the least bit amused. "I just thought it was funny that-" His face drops. "Nothing. Nothing, sir."

"Spit it out!" he snarls, his nostrils flaring while his jaws tick in agitation.

Mark gulps. "I just thought it would be funny that you'd still allow her to technically be classed as 'single', that was all."

A deft silence falls and Sarah looks to the ground. "Get the fuck out of here." Eric's words are final and he indicates to Mary also, glowering at them both. They are quick to remove themselves.

Sarah can't help but think Mark was right. Whether it be that small insecurity creeping back from earlier that made it feel worse, she would rather turn on her back on Eric in this moment then face him. To be fair, she had never thought about it till now.

"Johanna agreed." His voice is gruff behind her, the sound of his boots scuffing the ground as he gets closer.

"That's great." He swoops in on her exposed neck, linking his arms around her waist to pull her back against him, but she is tense, almost trying to shrug off his advance. "Can we head back? I'm tired."

Eric snorts through his nose, most likely aware of her shift in mood, however, doesn't remark on it. "Did Mark put Jack's things at our place?"

"Yes." The music is joyful, filtering through the terrain but Sarah feels the complete opposite. Maybe she was just tired? On that thought, she forces herself to turn and smile at him but Eric isn't fooled.

* * *

In the darkness of the Dauntless hallways, Four bides his time, arms crossed and leaning against a wall in the shadows. The corners of his lips lift when he sees Wayne officially allowing himself back into the compound with his card. After all this time, it seemed the guards also liked to mess with the man. Perhaps it had something to do with his complete ass arrogance he was so cocksure of and used on the people around him. A complete asshole in many ways, but he didn't have time to linger on it.

Wayne was so easily predictable that Four knows he would come this way. He would go to the security room, across the chasm bridge in order to wipe footage if it was too revealing or check the database of any reports on his movements.

He watches Wayne pushing back the longest part of his hair on top of his head, smiling to himself as he unsuspectedly heads in his direction.

With as much force as he can muster, Four grabs Wayne's jacket, blocking the right hook that flies out in surprise. Pushing him up against the wall, he pins him there and watches as his face changes to try and fool him.

"Where have you been, Wayne?" Four slams him back against the rock for good measure. "Did you have a nice day out? Was the weather good?"

"Mr. Sassypants has a chip on his shoulder today." Wayne spits through his teeth, still leering. "Be careful, you're putting proof to what people say about you batting for the other side." Four growls in response and Wayne laughs at him. "Touched a nerve?"

"How was Jeanine?"

Wayne hesitates for a moment, then licks his bottom lip and grins arrogantly. "I'm now aware that she likes anal."

"When Eric is back, he is the first to know about your secret liaisons. You know that, right?" Four hisses out through clenched teeth.

"Feisty for a guy without a brave bone in his body. Your refusal of Leadership is a real bother..."

Four scoffs, loosening his grip somewhat, tired of Wayne's constant avoidance. All of a sudden, every inch of control flutters away - he jerks Wayne from the wall, kicking out his bad leg and pushes his head over the edge of the chasm. "Shut up! What's the story behind mine and Clair's involvement?"

"I have no idea…" Wayne grunts out from underneath him.

Four places his knuckles on Wayne's throat. "I was lied to!"

Wayne snorts and glares up at him. "By who?"

"My only involvement was helping Sarah from the premises. Why do I feel differently now with Clair's sudden change in behavior?" He puts a knee into Wayne's stomach, slowly applying pressure. "Why do I feel there is more to it than that?"

"Clair?!" Wayne tries to control the desperation in his voice and winces as Four leans his full weight on him.

"Clair won't speak to me; acts as if nothing has changed. Then I hear factionless have dauntless weapons. It's one of two people, Wayne."

"Oh, that weren't you?" Wayne arches an eyebrow and pouts mockingly.

That does it for Four. He grabs Wayne's hand, snapping back his fingers. Wayne grunts out in pain as Four leans over him to hiss, "If I find out my name has been used in anything but what I thought was the right thing to do, there's going to be a problem."

"I would love to see you run crying to Eric's sorry, weak ass. I don't think he'd take it well that beloved little Four knew of the 'big plan'. I bet he'd be really pissed... Who gives a fuck that you weren't aware of your involvement? You were involved, whether knowingly or not."

"But you were…" Spit flies from his mouth in his agitation but he doesn't care. "You were aware."

"I wanted my position back! No Stiff was going to take that away from me, screaming wolf the moment I came on to her. She should've been honored."

Four's grin is wide. He pulls out an audio recorder and waggles it in Wayne's face. His eyes widen before Four knees him in the groin and he gets up to leave.

* * *

The creak from the small wooden porch has Eric turning his head quickly over his shoulder. When Sarah comes to a stop beside him, her hands entwined in front of her, he turns back around.

"What are you doing?" Her question is innocent and her soft voice so soothing that he could almost think that he'd imagined it in his head.

"Taking a breather." His reply is short, but not ill-tempered. In fact, in this moment there wasn't anything particularly bothering him. He had air in his lungs, the sound of crickets chirping along with the discreet music echoing from the nearby Amity dome. The open room they were staying in didn't need him loitering around as Sarah settled Jack into his temporary cot, so he had found an alternative option.

Sarah's smiling to herself. "Is that so?"

His eyes glide over her, more specifically to her hair and frowns. "You didn't wear your hair down for me." Sarah fumbles a hand to the back of her head, pulling out her hairband and flattening the crimped waves. "That was an order. I don't like being disobeyed."

"I can't disobey if I genuinely forget, Eric. Tying it up is like second nature to me, just like breathing." Her slight fingers keep twirling through a strand of hair long after they needed to. She also keeps her eyes down to the floor, making her appear smaller, just reaching his shoulder.

"Second nature should be listening to me," he grumbles, trying to keep a stern face, although looking at her sheepish demeanor almost made his lips quirk upwards.

"That sounds rather demanding."

"Yeah, but you've got a little kink going on with the subject of demands, Sarah," he mumbles with a wolfish grin and nudges her softly.

There is the slightest flicker in her brow before she turns her head, gazing at the pocket of his jacket. "When are you going to stop teasing me?"

She addresses the issue almost shyly, and that's what intrigues him. "When you stop biting." She moves away from him, about to leave when he suddenly grabs her, causing her to gasp. "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

He pulls her against him and instinctively she reaches up to drape her arms on his shoulders. His hands come to rest on her hips, and only then he realizes that she is swaying slightly from side to side.

Yes, he could hear the music too, still droning on in the distance. He never favored music, especially when it was so goddamn awful. Eric never liked dancing, but he purses his lips, deigning her the pleasure of the moment.

"Eric, I don't want to change Jack's name…" Sarah closes her eyes, slipping one hand down his chest and he is about to tell her some home truths until she continues on. "I don't want him to unless-"

"Don't, Sarah. I know what you are going to say and I'm going to have to disappoint you and I don't want to do that right now."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" he asks incredulously. "Nothing. I can't-"

She breaks away from him. "Is it really that problematic for you? I love-"

"Finishing that sentence is stupid."

"I love you," Sarah says despite his warning. "You know I do. We have a child together. We are happy together when your insecurities are distracted. Jack is happy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both their voices raise and he can't help himself and the step he takes forward, causing her to flinch. "Insecurities?"

"You always build a wall between us to fit in with your perfect depiction of a Dauntless Leader..." she trails off, suddenly unsure of her words, comforting herself by crossing her arms and hugging herself tightly. "Are you ashamed?" she asks with great caution.

"You're losing me now? I am insecure and ashamed?" He runs a hand down his face, trying to keep himself under control. But it snaps in an instant - he rushes forward, grips her arms and shakes her. "Perhaps I'm insecure because you took my fucking memory from me despite you telling me how much you loved me. Perhaps I am ashamed that I allowed you to get so close to me that you were able to do that!"

Her rosy lips tremble and she stares up at him with large eyes, holding up her hands, palms facing him in an attempt to calm him down. Slowly she lowers her hands to touch his arms, the pads of her fingers stroking gently on his skin. "...And I think you know why I did it."

"I would never hurt Jack!" He moves quickly to grip her neck, pulling her forward. "I will never hurt you." He tries to convince her by emphasizing the words, focusing his eyes on hers. "But I need time, Sarah."

Tears stream down her face, she's crying, pathetically and Eric hated crying.

"Are you ever going to be able to forgive me?" She sniffs, trying to turn her head to hide her tears but he keeps his grip tight. "Or are you always going to throw it back in my face?"

"We _both_ need time. Are you listening to me? Can you hear what I'm saying?" Sarah scrunches her nose up and nods at him. "Good. I don't want to hear any more of it."

However, all Eric can think of now is how much he hated seeing her usually bright face appearing so dismal and he mentally rolls his eyes. There was always going to be the issue of falling back into the same old sparring match of the past, no matter how good their future looked at times. All because he was a creature of habit.

Inhaling deeply, he huffs out, lifting her hand to the side. "Are we going to dance or what, then?"

Her plump cheeks shine with tears, but she lights up, almost sobbing a "Yes" in relieving humor.

It's awkward and clumsy at first, swaying too slow for the drifting beat. He spins her when she laughs, pulling her against him midway and her back hits his chest. Clearing the stuck hairs on her dry tears, he pulls the length of it to the side, sucking the pale skin of her neck gently - just like he had wanted to do earlier, but now it felt right.

"You're perfect," he whispers the only words that crossed his mind in that moment. Nothing else seemed more appropriate.

* * *

Wayne sits hunched over on his grubby couch, pushing his fingers harshly into his skin while replaying the moment with Four over and over again.

He'd messaged Jeanine, tried to ring her multiple times and she hadn't answered. Wayne was well aware that when Eric got back from his trip, Four was going to be the first to find him. He'd play the audio to him and beg him for mercy all while exposing Wayne's every crime, which for some reason he still didn't know about.

A slow grumble leaves his throat on the thought. The pressure was building inside his mind and he couldn't think straight anymore. His heart pounded constantly, palpitating at the sheer idea of Eric finding out.

His phone rings on the littered coffee table, and when he rushes to reach out to it, he knocks over the half-drunk bottle of whiskey that had kept his interest for the past hour in his desperation. But he doesn't pick it up, he just lets it glug out onto the thin carpet to match the other unknown stains around him.

"Jeanine!" His voice breaks somewhat in a tipsy slur. He clears his throat, waiting for her reply.

 _"_ _Everything's compromised, Wayne, I'm aware of that. It's time to act now. But first, we need that recording."_

"Fuck the recording! I've gotta get out of here. I can't stay here."

 _"_ _Retrieve the recording and I'll help you disappear."_

"Does it really matter?" Wayne is already on his feet, gathering his most precious items - which wasn't a lot. "I'm done."

 _"_ _You have a day until Eric's return, so my informants tell me. I want that recording disposed of immediately, otherwise, you are on your own."_

In his frustration, he grips his hair and starts pacing up and down. "What does it matter? I get the recording, Four can still blab anyway. He might even have other things on me. I don't know what that loner freak has been doing-"

 _"_ _Clair is my cousin. Her involvement does not need to be exposed and if what you say is true, that Four guesses Clair had been allowing-"_

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, ma'am, but that ain't really a hard guess. Who else can log into Eric's computer? Who else can loiter without appearing suspicious - who sees all, hears all..."

 _"_ _Get rid of the damn recording! Get rid of Four! I don't care how you do it!"_

Wayne stops pacing and pouts. "Awh, Jeanine, the pressure getting to ya? Not starting to feel bad for the people you got involved now, do you?"

There's a long pause and he can hear Jeanine breathe deeply. _"What you said about Sarah... I can make everything worthwhile."_

Wayne hovers his tongue on his lip in thought. "Keep talking."

 _"_ _When Eric comes for me - which he will, he will not have Sarah with him. Get rid of the brat. I'll deal with Eric. And then you can bring Sarah here. We can...infiltrate her memories. Replace them… with you."_

Wayne starts laughing. "Deal with Eric!" His voice is almost hysterical.

 _"_ _You have nothing to lose either way. If anything you have everything to gain."_

Wayne sterns his face, consciously drifting over to his kitchen counter full with papers and other random shit he couldn't be bothered to clean up. Here, he uncovers a copy of Sarah's pass photo, letting his nicotine stained fingers run across her face.

 _"_ _Four must be dealt with, Wayne. Even in Eric's absence, he still has the power to cripple everything we have been working for. It only takes a group to doubt and it will destroy our ulterior motive. The future needs us."_

The thought of one leading faction doesn't seem that bad when he'd be in with the winning crowd. He could have a good position within society, with a woman he'd been craving since he stopped denying the knowledge to himself. "Alright."

* * *

Sarah is laying on top of Eric, her head supported by her arms on his stomach while he relaxes back. She plays with the ridges of his muscles as he talks with sleep still on the edge of his voice. She doesn't find the topic of tactical weapons very interesting, but she listens anyway.

Jack yawns in his temporary cot, already fed, changed, played with between Eric and her in bed and already settling for a mid-morning nap. Sarah could happily join him.

"You need to learn how to shoot a gun," Eric suddenly suggests, the conversation having taken a unique turn.

She looks up at him now and he's only staring at the ceiling, putting his arms behind his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not? It's beneficial and it would be stupid to leave you uninformed or ill-equipped."

She smiles to herself before she speaks. "Why would I need to when I have you to protect me?" Eric shifts underneath her, peering over to Jack while the kid begins to snore.

"Are you questioning my knowledge, Sarah?" Her pleasant drift of daydreaming on top of him is interrupted by a wandering hand of his down her side.

"No. I wouldn't dare."

"Get your pretty little ass up here and say that."

"Eric…" she complains while he pulls her up more towards him and shifts lower till he could look her in the face. He ventures up her nightdress, pulling up to her mid-back till eventually, he whips it over her head. She's conscious of her body, till he leans up to her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth while he squeezes and directs her ass on top of his groin. "We can't…"

"He's none the wiser. He's sleeping through us talking." Eric doesn't pause, gathering her hair and wrapping it around his hand to bring her head forward. He tastes like the coffee they had delivered with their breakfast. She didn't favor coffee, but it tastes good on him.

Sarah pulls the sheets up till they completely cover them, though she suspected Eric's feet would be poking out. He glides up her ribcage and it elicits a giggle, the side of Eric's mouth quirking up while he watches her. She bites her lip while gazing down at him and rolls her hips, pushing her nails into his chest.

Eric's too impatient, he reaches down to his dick, rubbing his tip against her core. Slowly but surely, inch by inch, she sinks down on top of him, relishing in the way his mouth parts and his breathing increases. She rocks steadily forward, taking her time, and being incredibly quiet.

Sarah finds this more sensual than before. Even though his eyes did wander down her body, they would quickly snap back to meets hers. He wasn't grinning or smirking, nor seemed elsewhere in his thoughts but exactly here, with her.

Eric groans when she leans down to him and she traces a thumb across his bottom lip. He grips her hips but other than that, he leaves her in control. It felt as though it was his way of allowing her to make love to him. To show him how.

Going back to Dauntless was inevitable. But she took her time, going slow for once. After all, they needed time.

* * *

Four wrapped up his shift at the control room. If he was honest with himself, sitting behind a computer screen for hours on end wasn't his forte. He was actually kind of looking forward to the initiates coming in the next few months so he had something mentally and physically challenging to do.

Not that the whole situation on the inside of Dauntless wasn't bothering him into personal madness.

He'd kept the audio on a small USB on him at all times, not daring to leave it unaccompanied in his apartment. He knew Wayne well enough that if he put his mind to something he was surely capable.

From the transmissions in the control room, he knows that Eric was due back late that evening, which meant he wasn't going to be able to catch-up with him until the morning. But he had time.

On that thought he rolls his shoulders, relieving the ache before taking the stairs. The sooner he got back, the sooner he could shut himself away and not worry about anything until the morning.

Four hesitates for a fraction of a second, glancing down the hallway. His anxiety was higher than usual; his mind playing games with him most of the day. Typing in his code, he takes one sweep of his apartment. Noting that nothing had changed and the lack of presence, he shrugs off his jacket and kicks his boots to the side.

He almost feels he should've eaten down in the mess hall, the thought of cooking was tiresome - he just wanted a shower and then go to sleep, and worry about what comes next in the morning. However, his stomach detested unreasonably. He takes a smoothie he'd made yesterday, the only quick drink he could find, downing half before rummaging for something more substantial. A previously tubbed stew would do the trick. Easily heatable on the hob, full of the good stuff.

Four checks his phone one last time, setting it on the counter behind him then prepares to cook. At first, it's the heaviness of his eyes that frustrates him, he rubs them for good measure while finishing off his drink and stirring his stew simmering in the pan. But then the sudden spinning in his head, his arms tingling with a strange weakness, turns the cogs in his mind.

He can't make the two steps towards his phone before collapsing, his hand still up and reaching towards the counter. He tries to shout out - to who, no one particular. It was just sheer panic racing through him now.

Rolling onto his back, his arm smacks on the laminate floor and he stares up at the ceiling, only able to hear the lock on his door swirl open. It seems like a long moment till he hears boots stomping towards him, struggling to see beyond his own nose.

"Well, well, well...the formidable Four…" Wayne slants over to lean on the counter, right next to Four's phone. Slowly the one-eyed man peers down at it, picking it up and waving it at him. "This seems like, kind of a familiar scenario we got going on here." Four tries his hardest to speak, to resist, but has no control over his body at all. If anything, only his breathing increases. "No point, bucko. You'll be paralyzed for a good hour now. I felt bad though, and allowed you to be able to hear and see me…" Wayne smirks, lifting up his eyepatch to reveal a lumpy scar from a sewn eyelid. "...See and hear what I am going to do to you." He sucks on his lip, making a kissing sound. "I'll make it quick, I promise. I ain't got a lotta time."

He crouches down, sneering in Four's face. "Did it give you thrills ass-fucking me with your idea of recording me admitting my offenses? Getting one up on Eric's top right-hand man? ...Me and Eric are friends for a reason, pal. We have a lot of similarities." His grin is wide, showing all his teeth. "Soon, we'll have the same woman, too. I'm going to fucking ruin it."

Four rages on the inside but he can't even move his toes.

"You enjoyed your smoothie, then?" Wayne's hand dives into Four's pant pockets, taking out a set of keys, security pass, and the USB. He holds up to him. "Good thing you're a simple man, huh? Could've been here all day earlier, tarring your gear." Wayne doesn't meet his eye, instead, he looks up to the highest cupboards next to them, and stands. From above, he removes a small camera which Four guesses is wired to his phone to make sure he'd officially been drugged. Wayne pockets it, along with everything else he's found.

Next, he turns off the flame of the cooker, the stew having been spitting for a minute on the high heat Four was trying to use to hurry up the process. He knocks all the gas handles on the oven, the hissing evident into the room. "For effect…" Wayne wiggles his nose at Four. "Okay, think we're good."

Four can't yell as Wayne dips down to him, picks up his limp body with effort and heads over to the bed in the open living area. He places him on the bed, taking his time to adjust him. "We could've been friends." He pouts mockingly, then snorts, flinging a leg over Four and straddles him.

Four wanted to scream, kick out and murder the bastard atop of him. All he could smell was a radiating linger of booze and stale cigarettes mixed with an acrid sweat and something else he'd rather not fathom coming from Wayne. Nothing on Four's body moved as much as he tried to force himself. Even blinking was long and took a lot of effort, his breathing unnaturally slow now.

"I want to know if what all the people say about you is true." He bounces up and down on top of him. "Whether you do take it. But...I'm real sorry, I'm just not into all that." It's his final words, everything happening too quickly for him to comprehend.

Four did see Wayne's hand slip inside his jacket but nothing else as a cool, ripping sensation in his stomach begins to burn till he feels the warmth spread and pool underneath him. He couldn't even yell in pain. In his mind, he just tells himself to breathe.

"Shh," Wayne soothes, putting a finger to his own mouth, leaning heavier on top of him. "It's okay, I got this," he whispers, pushing deeper then yanking the knife out. He holds it up to Four like he was displaying it. "Huh, fatal wound. Probably sliced your small intestine and severed your colon - mere guess, though." He chuckles. "But I don't want to leave this half-assed. Wouldn't be fair." He pushes the knife back in one more time, then eases it down into Four, twisting it.

But it doesn't matter now. The coldness of his limbs is fading, a shriveled grainy sight of the ceiling above him, and he feels as though he could just float away in an overwhelming sleep. He doesn't want Wayne to be the last thing he sees. But he wishes Wayne gets what's coming for him, his last and most coherent thought while slowly, his world fades to a shade of blinding white, then black, then…

* * *

It's at dinner that Eric received a phone call at the table. It was a relaxed meal before they were due to leave in an hour. But everything had taken a dramatic change.

Sarah watches Eric pace up and down outside the open glass doors. It's a long call and she can sometimes hear his voice booming, tensing up every time.

Mary sits next to her, a hand on Jack in Sarah's arms in comfort as they watched. "What's going on?" Mary whispers and Sarah wonders if she felt the surging sickness of dread running through her as well.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not good." Her gaze drifts to the guards hovering around Eric, keeping their distance but ready for any orders. Everything about Eric's face is twisted, his cheeks tinged with pink in anger, eyes squinted and his shoulders are braced. She was sure at any minute that he was going to explode. Even the Amity would glance around them, some looking at her in curiosity.

Suddenly Eric ends the call, liasoning with his guards quickly, then heading back inside. Every part of the genuinely relaxed Eric was gone, he had his Leader guise in full participation. "Mark!" Eric barks, walking up to their group. "I want you to take Sarah and Jack to Abnegation with you." By the time he had reached Sarah, he tries to pull her from the table. "Stay inside. Don't leave until I tell you to."

Eric's too rough and Sarah can't untangle herself quick enough and keep Jack steady all at the same time. "Eric! Stop!" He doesn't listen, putting a hand on her back and pushes her out of the large room and through the doors outside, almost marching them.

"Pack your things. You're leaving." Eric commands, barely looking at her, talking mainly to Mark. "You take my truck. Don't stop for anybody. Keys are in the cab."

"Eric, wait!" Sarah tries again with him almost dragging her. She digs her heels in, pulling away. "What is going on!?"

"It doesn't matter. Go."

"No!"

Eric stares her down but she doesn't budge, so he relents. "There's been a fire. A breach of security. Now go."

"What do you mean? What do you think this is? Do you think this is...Jeanine?" Her eyebrows raise as she talks fearfully. "Do you think she is behind this?"

"I haven't got a doubt that this is something to do with her." He looks over his shoulder, moving closer to her. Lowering his voice, he frowns at her. "Four is dead. He's a highly ranked personnel and it's sent Dauntless into chaos. It's the beginning of what Jeanine wanted, for Dauntless to question their authority. I just didn't think she'd be brave enough to pull a stunt like that just yet."

The news shocked her, emotions burning in her chest for her to tell the truth. "Eric, there is something I haven't told you…"

His eyes widen only slightly, and he drifts back, away from her. "Is this going to piss me off?"

"Yes." Jack lets out a whimper, fidgeting against her in his blankets.

"Do I need to hear it right now?"

"It's relevant." She moves closer to touch his arm. "Four was the one that helped me escape from Dauntless."

"The Stiff?!" he exclaims, his jaw dropping.

"He knew Wayne was bad. He protected me. He was a good man."

"Luckily for him, he's already dead…" Eric sneers in utter fury.

"No, that's not all of it. Wayne...his eye...you did that. You did that when you found out Wayne was coming on to me...when he tried to kiss me. And you banished him from Leadership. You stripped him of everything."

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me this sooner, Sarah!?"

"Because-" she stutters, panicking to say everything so it made it sense as tears slip down her cheeks. "I thought you wouldn't believe me! Wayne told me you wouldn't believe me over him!" She whimpers as if she was being reprimanded by her parents, bouncing from one leg to the other. "I was scared!"

Eric nods his head multiple times, staring at her in deep thought while grinding his teeth. Taking her by complete surprise, he does the one thing she wasn't expecting - he cups the back of her head, pulling her against him. Jack whines between them and Eric kisses her hair, then whispers, "Do you think you're capable of convincing Abnegation to abolish Jeanine?"

"It won't be hard." She tilts her head to look up at him.

"Candor is fifty-fifty. I'm going ahead with or without them. Too much is at stake."

"You're going for Jeanine now, aren't you?" The mere thought was terrifying to her and she knew Eric was going to kill her. Jeanine was possibly more dangerous than she'd ever thought; she had the ownership to Eric's serum and god knows what else.

"Yes."

They peel away from each other, and Sarah does up a button on his jacket with great concern just so she could touch him that little bit longer. "Please be careful. Come home to your family in one piece."

Eric nods but he doesn't pledge himself, kissing her and Jack instead, though his mouth was turned down. And suddenly Mark is leading her away from where Eric stood, stoic while watching them with pocketed hands. She didn't even notice there were people around them. She didn't even hear the truck.

Mark aids Sarah up into the cab in her trance-like state. Not taking her eyes off of Eric, she only feels Mary place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading! There is one final chapter and a small half which will involve a time-jump, left. :(

Of course, my long list of thank you's are endless.

Poor Four.

Have a great week!


	11. The Final Chapter

Welcome to the last chapter of the Bound series!

I will post more notes at the bottom.

And just a heads up to the graphic content. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Twisting her hands till they felt raw, Sarah paces the length of the dining table of her former home. The insides of her cheeks hurt from gnawing them, the soles of her feet from being on them all day long. She hadn't been able to sit down for longer than a few minutes since they had arrived. She was beside herself and hadn't accomplished much, other than constantly checking the front and back windows for any sign that Eric would come to her.

Mary is the first to approach her, she gets up from the table where Mark and Meredith sit. The two youngest boys, Thomas and Jack, were in bed asleep long ago. "Everything is going to be fine."

"It's been hours. What if something went terribly wrong? What if this whole plan wasn't as plain sailing as Eric was saying…" She probes for an answer from people that couldn't know. Her eyes land on Mark as she moves quickly away from Mary's comforting hand on her shoulder. "Have you heard anything?"

"I received my last order hours ago and that was to not use my radio or any other form of communication." He frowns in a way that Sarah feels sorry for him. His men were out fighting and aiding their faction while he was simply babysitting them. She'd sent him to Maurice with a handwritten letter to alert him. It didn't take long for Maurice to agree against Erudite, and he'd sent out a request that everyone was to stay in their homes until notified.

Mark's voice snaps her from her thoughts. "But I can assure you-"

"Oh stop beating around the bush. If any family knows trouble or danger, you're looking at it," Meredith snaps. "We don't sugar-coat anything here."

"Sarah is clearly worried," Mark tries, his voice calm but irritated.

"Go use your sympathetic soldier training on someone else." Meredith flaps her hand rudely, her black eyes still prominent from when Mary had slammed the door on her and Sarah thought she looked nothing more than a fabled character from a tale. A witch, that was what she looked like and Sarah never felt more detached from her own mother than in this very moment.

"We don't have sympathetic soldier training…" Mark scowls at her. "It's common decency. An act of humanized and general concern for the people I care for."

"Yes, we've all seen the way you look at Mary-"

"Mother, enough!" Sarah shouts louder than she had expected. "You're not helping anyone."

"Thought maybe it would get the information you were looking for after a bit of goading…" All three frown at her and she shrugs nonchalantly. "What? Can't blame someone for trying."

"If Mark knew anything he would tell us. Right, Mark?" Mary smiles at him, but he's too busy death-glaring Meredith.

"Of. Course." His reply is clipped and he turns back to Mary, shaking his head over her mother's strange behavior.

Mary turns back to Sarah. "Why don't you take a bath? Try to get some sleep? We will all make sure that as soon as we hear anything that we'll come and get you straight away."

"I can't," Sarah refuses and shakes her head vigorously. "I can almost imagine what is happening. This is Jeanine. I can feel it. She's heard the news of Eric's plans and is retaliating."

"She can never escape Dauntless," Mark reassures. "Eric will make sure of it."

"Pacing up and down isn't helping you. You have a baby in the morning to tend to." Mary begins guiding her to the stairs. "Mark is keeping watch. There is nothing to worry about."

Sarah takes a step before she suddenly digs her heels in. "Four is dead!" she exclaims and stares at Mary with her eyes wide open. "He was involved in this whole mess. What if… What if someone is after Clair, too?"

Mary's mouth drops open. "Clair?"

"I don't want another death on my hands." She almost sobs and hugs her arms across her chest.

"Sarah, you haven't killed these people." Mary tries to soothe her by rubbing her hands gently up and down Sarah's arms. "This is Jeanine's doing. They all knew of the risks involved. Everyone has a part to play."

Sarah pushes past Mary to Mark at the table. "I need your radio!"

"Oh hell no!"

Meredith mutters, "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as she says. My girl isn't a quitter."

Sarah ignores her mother. "Send a message to Clair. Tell her to hide herself and her family, just in case."

"That'll compromise everything. Direct orders!" Mark speaks with exasperation while shaking his head.

"Do it now! Don't do it as a Dauntless soldier, do it as what you said earlier, in your humanity."

There's a long silence as they stare at each other, and eventually, Mark exhales loudly. "I'll be shot for this," he mumbles under his breath, fumbling for the radio.

"No, you won't." Sarah tries to smile weakly. "I can make Eric understand." 'Eventually' rings in her mind but she doesn't say it.

Mark clicks on his radio to the soft white noise, and Sarah holds her breath.

* * *

Looking up to the skyscraping building lit up like a beacon in the night, Eric's vaguely aware of a soldier and a man dressed in Erudite clothing as they run up to his side.

"The premises is surrounded. There's no word of the patrolman," the soldier pants out of breath.

"And you?" Eric looks the Erudite man up and down.

"The last I saw was Erudite civvies ushering everybody inside. Jeanine's ordered a lockdown. I barely got away. That's the last I know."

"Okay." The distraction from the fire at Dauntless and the loss of Four caused a cross-wire in their communications, the lockdown Jeanine had ordered going undetected till it had already happened. "Get yourself out of that uniform and join the other Dauntless." He looks sharply back at the soldier. "Twenty-three hundred hours, we're going in."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jeanine opens the drawer of her desk, checks the gun and clicks off the safety. She lets her fingers linger on the grooves of the handle longer than necessary. Yes, she had considerable knowledge of weapons, but using one on somebody, this could be a first.

She lets the drawer slide back slowly and entwines her hands, nodding to her awaiting colleague; her most loyal servant, a young woman that was only in her early twenties, if that at all. She purses her lips and exhales slowly. "We are surrounded. Make note of the occurrences so the younger generation can understand the impending failure of the factions and who is responsible, and then go back to your family. It is your last chance."

The woman keeps her posture, but she can't hide her fear. "No, Ma'am. I… I will stay with you."

Jeanine raises an eyebrow but she doesn't seem to care either way. "So be it. Lock the doors."

The young woman gestures to the soldiers guarding the hallway to her office, then closes the two large doors, simultaneously locking them and takes a seat quietly to one side of the room.

Jeanine knows there is no point in running. All she had left were useless words that could stall if anything. She believed everything she had done to dethrone Eric and try to make the other factions see that Erudite was the superior faction was the right thing. And she would use her last breath to justify her every action.

It was a shame though, that she might not see the unraveling of society, how Abnegation would ruin the council like they had done through their own fake innocent manipulation - human nature was never innocent. They all could hate and loathe the same way and find satisfaction in what was good and bad. A faction based on suppressing these natural desires shouldn't be allowed to have an opinion, not while every person was white-washed. They couldn't please _everybody_ , not a chance! That is not how it works.

Candor was likely to excel with her downfall - Jack Kang was a sly man who would worm his way into any safe crevice to avoid the limelight. They spoke the truth apparently, that this was more important than intelligence. What they had though, was loud-mouths filled with open-ended lies they could twist to satisfy anyone's questioning. They latched onto power and fed the belly of it, afraid to make any move to protect themselves. They would stand back and prefer to watch everything crumble in plain cowardice.

Eric would ultimately become untouchable within Dauntless. The only challenge they had to their imperfect society was introduced by her, and eventually the talk would die, they would think he was some sort of savior, and nobody would question him.

They would all know eventually that Jeanine Matthews was unmistaken, her visions precise. One faction to guide them all.

Her thoughts drift to Max, the only person who had had incredible foresight, who had initially suggested the combining of their factions. Knowledge and sheer force could've improved both of them. Timeless records proved this preferred theory in history. All she wanted was to abide to their ancestry.

But he _had_ to ruin it.

Eric had to overcome his inner Erudite to truly embrace his idiotic Dauntless. Not that this was all his doing. There was somebody else to blame. Somebody who rose beyond her own faction, showed him a small slice of compassion.

Oh, how she had misjudged Sarah Bennett.

What she had underestimated as a minor inconvenience, perhaps a safeguard, was now doubling back on her. She should have gotten rid of her and their welp when she had the chance.

Though, she had that chance now... One final blow.

The lights suddenly go out, her computer dying, and the young girl in the room whimpers pathetically. Jeanine takes a moment to look around and remember her office, then she grabs her phone, dialing the one number she had on it. "Wayne."

He's breathing heavily, but at least he is still alive. "I haven't been able to answer. I've been a little… caught up."

She rolls her eyes in the darkness. "Give me an update on the situation, Wayne. Any word?"

"Well, I know you're fucked," he starts laughing. "Who'd have thought…"

Jeanine is impassive to his mocking, waiting until he had finished. "I don't have much time. I wouldn't be surprised if Eric was standing outside my door right now."

"All radio communications are off. I've been listening in. But I have news, a transmission to Clair."

"Is Clair safe?" she asks impatiently, drumming her fingers on her desk.

"Dunno now," he says nonchalantly. "But I guess it was our little friend… concerned as ever. Others first and all that jazz."

"Are you aware of Sarah's location?"

"Not Dauntless, thank fuck. Place is buzzing. Surrounding area, too." He pants again for a few seconds down the phone. "It came from Abnegation, I got that much from Clair then the radios died. I think they killed it from Dauntless."

"They have intercepted Erudite, too. Luckily we had other means," she mumbles to herself. "Listen-"

"No, you listen! All those promises mean nothing to me now. You can't help me. If Eric wasn't so persistent on killing you, I would've liked the idea myself. Four was a real fucking thrill. Been meaning to up the bastard for years... But nah… I'm not getting myself into any bother." He chuckles. "I'll visit your grave, though."

"This will be your only opportunity to get back at Eric for what he did to you."

"You fucking stupid bitch, of course I know that." He sniffs, then she can hear him hock and spit. "You've rode my ass long enough. Just remember this…I'm doing this for me now, not for you. And I'm gonna live, and I'm gonna _laugh_."

Jeanine doesn't rise to his insane blabbering, instead, she uses it to her own distraction. "Once I'm gone, he will be coming for you."

"Let him! I'm outside his little wifey's home now. By the time he gets here it will be too late. As a last request, let him know, will ya? Send him my best regards." This makes Jeanine smile. Oh, how predictable and delightfully hateful Wayne is.

Jeanine jerks to the sound of shots fired outside her door. She looks at the bright phone screen. The least she could do was make Eric unaware of her communications, to how far she'd gone to deceive him. "Good luck." She puts the phone beneath her heel, stomps on it and then discards it in the drawer.

A cracking sound echoes throughout the room when the lock on the door is being kicked open. The young girl wails at the noise while Jeanine remains seated behind her desk calmly.

Torchlights burst into her office, a heavily shadowed outline of Dauntless soldiers swarming into the room with Eric fronting them, pointing his gun at her.

"You have failed, Eric." When he makes no move to speak, squinting his eyes at her, she grasps her gun, hiding the weapon behind her back as she stands. "I had high hopes for someone like you," she says condescendingly.

He frowns, studying her cautiously. "I'm glad to disappoint you."

"I hope you remember this moment for many years to come," she announces. Her eyes have adjusted to the darkness around her so that she sees his head tilt backward, his eyes widening. "Run, Sarah. _Run_." She smirks, having caught a glimpse of Eric's inner Erudite. On that thought, she puts the gun to her own head, and then she pulls the trigger.

* * *

Sarah descends the steps. Not having been able to sleep and hearing her family talk quietly downstairs, she had made up her mind to join them. If she was tired tomorrow, there were plenty of hands to help.

Mary turns to her first, Mark copying but he looks away when he notices that her hair is down and her feet are bare.

Sarah scoffs at his obvious discomfort. "I'm wearing a nightdress, Mark. It's okay."

But he still keeps himself turned away while Meredith barely spares a glance at her. She has put out a selection of foods, helping herself. Mary moves up and Sarah squeezes in next to her.

"I can't sleep. There is no point." She sighs, laying her hands into her lap and looks down at them, fiddling with the fabric of her nightdress.

"At least you tried." Mary caresses her arm. "And before you ask, we haven't heard anything yet."

Sarah just nods, glancing at the table. "I checked on the boys. They are fine."

"Mother was just telling us that Thomas is doing better at school," Mary offers and tries at a light-hearted conversation.

"I have a mouth, Mary," Meredith snaps and stops buttering her bread to stick up her sore nose. "Yes, Thomas is doing better at school. He's been having some after school classes, it turns out he is a very bright boy that just needs a challenge."

"Must be all the vegetables he's been eating." Sarah smiles to herself. "I told him they were good for him." But she knows she's overcompensating when everyone's smiles drop.

Mark clears his throat. "Nah, he just needed-"

A tap on the glass of the window of the living area has the entire table stiffen. Mark stands up, signaling with his hand to remain seated and with the other, he picks up his gun that was propped next to him. "Stay here. Do _not,"_ he glances at Mary specifically, "move."

Meredith doesn't seem to be fazed and continues eating. "It's probably just one of the blasted light-attracted bugs. You know, the beetle looking things."

"I'll check." Mark makes his way towards the windows. Shimmying up against the one nearest, he peeks out first to check the street and below the frame. It's dark, but there is nothing he can see, nothing out of the ordinary. He goes to the other window a little more confidently, scanning vigilantly before he turns his head over his shoulder to shrug at them. "Nothing."

Next, he stomps over to the front door, unlocks it and swings it open, gun at the ready. It's quiet apart from a few crickets. He smiles back to the girls, holding out his hands sympathetically. "Must be one of those-"

Sarah's eyes widen as a figure comes up behind Mark. She catches the light reflecting off a long slim blade briefly, before there's a terrible sound of material ripping as Wayne brings it down, stabbing Mark in the back. Mark grunts and his eyes widen, a hand grabbing at his shoulder, trying to reach his back before he buckles forwards to his knees and then slumps limply onto his front.

Mary screams and dashes to him, pressing a hand on his back where the blade had been while Sarah just stares in shock at Wayne standing in the doorway.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!" Wayne grins like a lunatic and kneeling down, he tsks in fake sympathy. "It's so nice to see you again, Mary. You've really blossomed."

He reaches out to touch her but she slaps his hand away, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you touch me!"

"Oh, oh, ohhhhh." Wayne gasps. "He your boyfriend now? Oops." He bounces on his knees in his own excitement, shrugging with his hands and waving the bloodied knife. "I would've been nicer if I'd of known. Don't hate on the misinformed."

Sarah stands, the legs of the bench scraping against the floor, her face set in a snarl. "Leave her alone!"

"There she is!" he exclaims and stands up to his full height. "Didn't think it would take you long."

"What do you want?"

"Sarah, don't speak to him," Meredith snaps in a hiss.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious by now. _Sooo_ , if you'd like to get your little booties on, Sarah, we're going for a walk." There's a manic glint in Wayne's eye, twitching in agitation and that was reason enough for Sarah not to endanger the others. By what he'd done to Mark, it was obvious he didn't care or feel any remorse for his actions.

She takes a step from the table but Meredith rushes up to grab her hand, yanking her back. "No, you will not come near my children!"

Wayne taps the knife on his head in annoyance. "I'm the one with the knife, you know. How about I take a dip into Mary for your loud mouth?"

Sarah shrugs off her mother's hold, walking up next to Wayne towards her boots, slipping her feet in while still glaring at him. Coming to stand in front of him, she catches him looking down at her breasts. When he licks his lips, Sarah fights the urge to gag. "What you are doing is wrong, Wayne. If you stop now, Eric will more than likely-"

"Take out my other motherfucking eye, Princess." His eye snaps up to hers, glaring furiously at her. "That's what he'll do. Then he'll kill me. So, fuck no!" He grabs her hand, yanking her into his chest and she yelps in surprise. "We're just going round back. Nobody move or I swear to god…" He looks at Mary and Meredith individually. "Good." When he grabs Sarah's hair and she screams, her mother and sister shout and sob, but they are too frightened to move.

Wayne yanks on her hair so hard her scalp burns and maneuvers her out of the house. All she can do is try to gain some leverage by gripping his arm. She stumbles along with him in her loose boots till they get to the back of their house. He pushes her up against the wall and her hands just catch herself before her face could connect with it. Her blood runs cold when Wayne presses incredibly close from behind. Her legs shake as she feels his breath against her ear and he whispers. "Don't scream. Scream and I kill the lot after I'm done with you."

Sarah's lips tremble as she tries to speak, "You-you don't have to do this. You don't have to-"

"Shut up." He grunts as he pulls up her nightdress, ripping at her underwear and she feels his hands unbuckling his pants.

"Don't do this!" she pleads desperately.

"It doesn't fucking matter anymore," he grunts as his knees push her legs apart.

Clamping her eyes closed, Sarah thinks of Jack, and then her mind wanders to Eric. He would never stop fighting - even if a gun was held to his head, he would never show fear.

"Now hold still."

Her lips stiffen, the once frightened hold immobilizing her, changes. She grits her teeth together as she feels the adrenaline rising, and shouts, "Never!"

Sarah throws her head back as hard as she could, connecting with Wayne's face. As he backs away, giving her the smallest amount of room, she brings her knee up, kicking him straight in the crotch. His pants drop to his feet, he trips as he stumbles backwards and topples over.

Sarah takes the opportunity to bolt. She can feel her dress dragging behind her as she dashes away. Pumping her legs harder to gain distance from him, she looks over her shoulder to see him standing, yanking his pants up and beginning to run after her.

"Bitch!" is all she hears through the blood pulsing in her ears. There's no real destination, just to make it to the trees they would play in as children. She thinks of Lizzie in this extraordinary moment, making her push that little harder.

Wayne grunts with every powerful stride he takes. She can hear him gaining - all the years at Dauntless no doubt helping. But she has one advantage on her side, and that is his limp. It slows him down enough that she gets to the tree line, crashing her way through the branches. Every step she takes echoes loudly from the debris littered around the trees.

Her breathing is more prominent, her chest squeezing with every inhale as she ducks and dives through the darkness. When it becomes quiet, she slows and hides behind a tree. Holding her breath for the longest time, she listens to the noises around her.

"You know what Eric taught me?!" Wayne's voice booms through the dense wood, making her jump. "That nobody can run forever…" Sarah shifts more around the tree when she hears a twig snap, gripping tightly onto the bark till it hurt. "Not when they're scared. The chest becomes tight, you use up more energy, praying you don't get caught or that there will be someone to help..."

Sarah feels a sting on her shins and her thighs ache while she tries to stand completely motionless. Squeezing her eyes shut, she concentrates on regaining her breath.

"I _will_ find you!" She hears him snarl impossibly close to where she's hiding.

* * *

Eric opens the door of the cab even before the truck has stopped. He jumps down, followed by soldiers that hop from out of the back. He storms towards Sarah's old home, some neighbors in their night clothes hovering and comforting each other on the gravel walkway leading up to it, dropping to a whisper as he approaches.

His heart suddenly stops when he sees Mary on her knees next to Mark laying face down by the door. Her eyes meet his, trails of tears dripping from her face. "We need a medic…" Her voice breaks as she holds a bloody hand up to him.

His eyes search the rest of the room wildly, before he makes a break for the stairs, taking two at a time and barrelling into Sarah's previous bedroom - only to find Meredith cradling Jack and hugging Thomas close to her side.

"Sarah?" His voice sounds foreign even to his own ears, filled with dread, almost choking out her name.

"Go!" Her mother wails. "Go, now! Out the back!" She stands to get to him, a balled fist as she talks, and he darts backwards, almost tripping down the stairs.

"With me!" he orders those closest, barely taking notice of the Dauntless tending to Mark who he almost collides with.

With his gun drawn, he rounds the house, wheezing a 'fuck' at the material left on the floor, and he takes a moment to assess the situation, letting his known unique trait guide him. Sarah got away. She wouldn't endanger her family. She would head over the grass field, towards the trees. It was the only place she could've fled and not of been witnessed.

Holstering his gun, he sprints in that direction, throwing his hands into his stride, inhaling and exhaling in perfect sync. He pulls his knees higher, gaining more ground and knowing he'd left most of his team behind.

Hitting the treeline, he pushes back branches, taking the most obvious path. Jumping over a tree trunk, he eventually comes to a stop, breathing heavily. Listening. Evaluating. Calculating. How long had it been? How long could she run for? How far? Was she injured?

"Sarah!"

It's Wayne's voice echoing in the distance. Signaling to his team running up behind, he motions left and right, taking the middle himself. He pulls out his gun, jogging forward, careful of the noise he was making and his senses on high alert.

Eric's head whips up when he hears Sarah's bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Wayne had gripped her dress, yanking her backwards. She hadn't heard him, his voice had been echoing for the longest time and it was impossible to pinpoint. Sarah had tried to make it to the next tree, only to be caught. Her scream is high-pitched, an utter screech in surprise. He uses his leverage on her dress to swing her, sending her on numb legs stumbling to the ground and she lands on something sharp.

Wayne is suddenly on top of her, his hands latching around her neck and he squeezes. Sarah's hands seem like somebody else's as they flail, at one point clawing at his face in desperation. She gags when she can't breathe, her boots scratching at the dirt.

Then she begins to float. Slowly her eyes drift past Wayne to a shadow behind him. The person becomes brighter, red hair, familiar.

Wayne's effort and whatever he is saying is now nothing but silence as she watches Lizzie walk up to her side in slow motion and then she kneels down. Lizzie leans towards her ear and Sarah could swear she felt the warmth of her breath. "He's here."

She gasps loudly when Wayne's hands suddenly leave her throat and she rolls into a fetal position. Moving hurts and it has her cry out from a sharp pain in her lower back. Something is happening around her and she can barely breathe or concentrate. Everything is cold. Yet warm hands pull her onto her back, Eric's eyes searching her face. They almost looked pearlized in the moonlight filtering through the trees and it causes her to smile in her delirium.

Her senses slam back painfully and she whimpers while pulling herself up by his shoulders, reaching to latch her arms around his neck. "Eric," she whispers hoarsely, his fingers pushing through her hair, his thumb caressing the side of her face as he held her up.

"I thought…" he begins and stops himself. The corners of his mouth turn downwards and the soft expression changes to something lethal right before her eyes. He pushes up and Sarah braces herself on her elbows, watching him stomp towards Wayne who's just rolling onto all fours.

Eric kicks him in the side and Wayne yells out, holding up a hand in mercy. "I had to…" he pants. "I had to…" He spits blood. "I had to for the factions… For Jeanine." Slowly he rises, still pushing himself up from the ground.

"I had to _know_ …" he snarls, and Sarah sees him grab at something on the floor barely in time. He propels upwards - it's a cheap shot, and Eric just manages to get an arm between them as he slams into him. She sees Wayne's hand come down in the fall with something in his palm, hitting Eric on the side of his head.

They fall apart and Eric convulses on the ground, holding his head, crying out in a tone she's never heard from him before. It was agony, pure agony.

Whimpering out in pain, she begins crawling towards him while Wayne is taking a breather and holds his ribs as he takes out the knife from his belt.

"Eric…" Sarah's voice is still hoarse and broken as she tries desperately to get to him.

In horror she watches Wayne climbing on top of him, pointing the knife down upon him which Eric only manages to grab loosely in his haze. Sarah begins moving faster. "Wayne, no!" A sense of despair rushes through her when the knife slowly lowers towards Eric. She pulls her knees up, something near her back and side stinging, and stumbles to her feet as if she was drunk.

Her world sways, but she pushes up once more, making the distance between them, the two still battling and Wayne uses his entire weight, bearing down into his arm with the knife aimed towards Eric.

Passing a tree branch, she picks it up; it's heavy and long enough to get a decent swing. She swings for Eric's life and Wayne doesn't see it coming.

The branch connects with Wayne's head and there is a sick cracking sound as his neck whips to the side. He slumps down onto Eric who gets rid of him with a decent shove. Eric sits up by his elbows without a word, and she looks between him and Wayne.

Wayne's groaning on the floor, almost crying she would say. His neck is distorted, a lump growing from where she had hit him.

In a daze she lifts the branch above her head, bringing it down upon him again. Eric doesn't move, watching her silently. She yells with the third hit, every muscle in her body aching and contesting against the force and movement she was using. She does it again and again until she loses count, feeling the softness forming after each blow. She doesn't really notice the blood flicking up and tarring her skin and white dress.

Eric suddenly grabs her from behind, wrestling the branch from her hands. "He's dead!" Eric shouts. "He's dead, Sarah!" He turns her around to face him, shaking her. "He's dead," Eric speaks more softly, searching her face for recognition. "He's dead. Jeanine's dead. You're safe. We're safe." Her legs buckle and he catches her waist, both dropping to the floor.

Blood drips down his forehead from somewhere in his hairline and she gently strokes down a trail of it. "You're bleeding."

But he doesn't seem to care, his eyes being locked on her body, more specifically the palm of his hand which he tries to hide from her sight. He flickers between her and his hand, then pulls her closer. "Everything's going to be okay." He smiles weakly. "I remember, Sarah. I remember everything."

"You...do?" Her head lolls back and she begins to shiver uncontrollably.

"Yes. I remember Amity. I remember the snow…" He scans around the area then looks back to her. "You hit me with a snowball. Do you remember?"

"Mmm, yes." She shuts her eyes and smiles. "You remember our first kiss, then…"

"It wasn't good. You were right." There's an edge to his voice she can't understand, a break in it, almost airy. They were safe? They were fine? ...Then why did he sound so worried?

"Do you remember when I told you I needed you?" he asks. "Keep your eyes open, Sarah!" he orders frantically.

"Yes..."

"I need you now. And I need you to stay awake." His body jerks and suddenly there is more voices and lights, lots of lights that burn her eyelids. "I can't lose you again."

* * *

Eric stares at the dead plant on the cabinet next to the window in his office. The days have all seemed to roll into one. He'd kept himself busy for the most part. During the day he spent most of his time mending the damages caused, overseeing a new Leader in Erudite, and preparing for a new batch of initiates in just over a month's time. The nights, he spent exploring all of his old yet new memories, losing himself within them.

After hearing of Sarah's mistake of ordering Mark to radio through to Clair, it didn't take long to come to the conclusion that Clair was behind compromising Sarah's and Jack's position, leading Wayne right to them. Clair was stripped of her authority and detained. He hadn't seen her since and hadn't decided for a suitable punishment - but Clair needed to be used as a scapegoat, an example to others.

As the evening draws in, dimming the room right before his eyes, he decides he's had enough of his forlorn musings and gathers his belongings, leaving hastily. Ignoring Glen who pops his head out of his office as he passes, he waits for the elevator, getting off at his floor and winding through the memorable pattern that led to his home.

The code to his apartment is still Sarah's name, and he opens the door to Jack squealing in delight with Mary. He stands taking in their moment for his own gratification till Mary looks at him, her smile faltering. "Were we being too loud?"

"No."

There's an awkward pause until Mary clears her throat. "Dinner is in the oven."

Eric knew, he could smell it. "Thanks." It was still weird getting used to Mary being here every day. And every time he would come home, she would leave like clock-work, visiting that lucky son of a bitch Mark who was saved from permanent damage due to the material of his jacket.

"I'm going to see Mark if you don't mind. If you don't need me here?" Mary takes the small distance between them and Eric takes Jack from her arms. Jack grunts in their exchange and stares at Eric with an open mouth once held against his chest. Then as per usual, his head slowly leans towards his jacket, mouthing and nuzzling against it with ravenous noises.

"Fatherhood strangely suits you." Mary smiles at him. "It was hard to imagine before. But seeing it now, it's… I think what I'm trying to say is most men are afraid of being responsible. You never denied Jack, not even before you even knew he was yours. I respect you for that."

Eric didn't really care what she thought either way. But as it was a compliment, he inhales before feeling obliged to speak. "I never thought I'd get the opportunity to be a parent." He suddenly realizes his words were sharp and quick and he perhaps came off as scripted or practiced. "Nothing I've ever done compares to it. And I've never felt such a wanted and profuse duty towards anyone like I do for Jack or…" He stops himself, his thoughts leaking into his words uncontrollably.

But luckily Mary finishes for him. "...Sarah." She touches Jack's foot before turning to leave. "Mark's probably waiting for me. I'll be back the same time tomorrow."

Eric and Jack watch her leave, and while Jack's head is turned, he admires the fine baby hairs crowned around the back of his head. He could still use more on top than the wispy strands now, but that was all in good time.

As the child swivels back to Eric, his eyes widen at his obsession with his jacket and he huffs. "No," Eric tells him, and his sparse eyebrows bow at his tone. He does it anyway.

Kicking off his boots while still cradling his son, he heads towards the bedroom. He opens the door slowly, the room dull apart from a lamp lit by the bed.

Sarah smiles up at him, a book in her hand which she closes when he reaches her side. "Hey," she greets lightly, watching him with those eyes that had enchanted his very soul. She looked better for the most part but still pale. Well, paler than she usually did.

"You should be resting, not reading," he says with a scowl on his face, towering over her while he looks down at her.

"I couldn't resist. It's the complete history of the Abnegation council. Popular topics, help and advice, and ways in which to better yourself as a council member." She strokes the spine of the book as her eyes drop. "I... couldn't sleep."

"Did the nurse come?"

"I'm healing fine. A few more days and I can-" Half-way through she reaches out to him as he perches on the edge of the bed, tracing the mark in his hairline, then reaching over to Jack who grasps her fingers, drawing them to his mouth. "-start getting back to normal."

"You can't over-exert yourself. You may feel fine but-"

"I know. The nurse ran through everything. The aftercare is just as important as the treatment." Sarah says drearily.

"Why don't you become a nurse instead of that shitty position in the council you've been offered? You could wear the uniform for out of hours... a benefit for the both of us." Eric smirks to himself at the thought. Her hand grabs at his and he entwines their fingers.

"But I thought you liked my dresses that are however many inches above the knee?" she teases, trying to hide her smile.

He shrugs and looks at her with a mischievous grin. "I'm not fussy."

"Oh yes, you are!" She laughs softly.

"If it's you wearing it, I'm not fussy," he says before he sighs and looks down at their hands.

It was guilt that riddled him. He should've taken more care, ordered more guards to protect his family and then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He glances up at her bruised neck, most of it already yellowing but there are still dark brown patches where Wayne's hands had been. Wayne had almost strangled her and they were lucky he didn't decide to break her neck. He could've done so easily.

The wound on her side, more towards her back, was from a root or branch she had landed on in their struggle. But it wasn't just that - the blood loss and trauma, her neck swelling and her body not coping so well through the stress - Eric had thought he was going to lose her by the time they got back to Dauntless. And it took a couple of days to get her strength back, then she was put on bed-rest at their apartment - something she wasn't happy about. Sarah hated being idle but Eric couldn't be more relieved.

"Eric," Sarah's voice snaps him from his thoughts. "I'm okay." He'd betrayed himself and must be so readable. He hates that.

Eric puffs his chest out, unable to look at her. "I just want to say I'm sorry." The words come out with a sense of anger behind them, but that wasn't how he felt. It was everything burning him up inside. His memories. His cruelty. His ego. "I'm not just talking about what happened with Wayne, I'm talking about everything. Looking back now, I can see I was wrong. An apology doesn't make that right. In fact, it means fuck all if anything."

He lets go of her hand and rubs at his face, Jack flaps his arms at the suddenly accessible cuff of his jacket and Eric quickly lowers it out of his reach, both frowning at each other. But Eric's frown was more to himself, to find the right words. "In fact, it doesn't even make me a man. As much as it pains me to say it, I know I'm not due any forgiveness and I am definitely not looking for sympathy..."

"I won't deny that some of the things you did were wrong..." Sarah admits hesitantly.

"Should I even be allowed a second chance? Because everyone fucking knows I sho-"

"Shut up!" Sarah snaps, breathing heavily. "Don't you dare, not now."

He turns to see her eyes shimmering, the paleness of her face and he shakes his head. "I won't forgive myself."

"You don't have to." She frowns at him, letting the first tear fall. "Because I already have. Does that account for nothing?"

"It makes you stupid," he murmurs.

She huffs, wiping her tears away. "You can be a real jerk when you want to be."

Her honesty has him grin to himself. "Thank you for your Candor." It drops just as quickly. He hadn't meant to express himself in such a way, especially while she was so weak. But she couldn't walk away if she wanted to and he wanted her to listen - to actually _listen_ to everything he had to say because it would be the last time he would say it.

"You should just let me _love_ you." She takes his hand again, squeezing with what little strength she had. "Honest, raw, ridiculous love. You should just let that happen. There is nobody stopping it. It takes the strong to love. The ones who don't - the prime examples having lost their lives, those who choose to turn away from it rather than embrace it… always lose. You despised me because I loved you. And I _still_ do, Eric."

"I despised _myself_ for loving you. You are everything that I am not."

"And are we to blame ourselves for that?"

"No!" His frustration peaks and he shouts the word, causing Jack to jump. Eric watches his lip quiver and every ounce of fight drains from his body. "Daddy's not angry…" he soothes him, kissing his hand that flails to grab at anything within range. "Daddy just loves Mommy… very much." He feels his heart beating erratically on his admittance, the complete naked truth laid out for the first time ever in his life. And he dares not to look at her.

Sarah's eyebrows bow and she reaches out to caress along his finger knuckles of his free hand. His own responds to their familiarity, dancing with hers like to a certain song only they knew. And in this moment, their sentiment was enough.

"I'm trying." He sighs and bites his lip as his hand tugs on hers, the urge to take her into his arms and hold her close to him almost overwhelming.

"I know." She smiles, her face brightening up to that radiating compassion that was so uniquely her.

Eric leans towards her and their lips meet, warm, soft, and passionately slow. He whispers the words, "I love you."

* * *

 **1 year later…**

Sarah hesitates at the plaque on the door engraved with E. Coulter. With a sigh, she brushes out her gray and black chequered skirt with her free hand. Then she fluffs her hair which flowed neatly down her back with the top half braided into the length of it. In her other hand, she held a beautifully green, potted plant she'd been meaning to replace for a while.

She knocks once then enters to Eric sitting behind his desk. In fact, he looked extremely busy and she half wonders if now was the right time.

"You're back from Abnegation?" he asks, barely looking up as he flips the lid off a pen to write something on a paper before he stacks it on top of a pile.

"Yes, our meeting didn't take very long. We were just introducing a new member to the council." That new member being Dalton's new intended and recent topic of conversation, she had finally had the pleasure of meeting. Sarah was happy for him, and if anything they were better friends for it. Though, Eric wouldn't hide his triumphant and extremely smug smile every time his name would come up. She wouldn't dare mention that Dalton had invited them to dinner.

Unable to hide the skip, she walks over to the cabinet where she places the plant. She strokes the leaves in thought before she turns around, holding onto the cabinet behind her as she leans back. "Can we talk?"

"If this is about Mary and her tailoring, no," he grumbles but he's grinning towards the papers and his eyes flick up to her.

She smiles, shaking her head. Mary had finally taken a leap of faith tailoring for every faction, her work setting off a ripple effect which left her with very little time but happy nonetheless. Sarah was proud of her little sister, and when she had heard the announcement of Mark romantically taking one knee to propose, she was naturally proud of stumbling, hole-digging Mark, too. They officially wed three months ago with just their closest family and friends.

Eric sits back, rolling his shoulders out and recapturing her attention. "This isn't about Mary?"

"No…" she drawls, taking a few steps towards his desk.

"Jack is fine?" He frowns suspiciously.

"Yes… well, Mother found him in one of the cupboards, pouring out cereal across the floor to make beautiful patterns. He's a very creative boy." She lowers her eyes and brushes her fingers over his pen pot, making the snap decision to get closer to him.

He hums when she lifts a leg, slipping it through the arm of his chair - an old habit that she hadn't done in a while. His hands go to her hips, watching her intently. "You're being very dramatic, Sarah. What is it?"

"I have something for you." She bites her lip, then reaches into the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a small laminated card. She holds it to her chest before showing him. "We already have the pitter patter of tiny feet. What if that… doubled?" she asks hesitantly, watching as the realization sinks in on what she was suggesting.

They had been so busy lately that she knew Eric wouldn't have a clue this time. His expression and the arched eyebrow tells her just as much. "You're pregnant?"

"Surprise…" she says unsurely.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know. I had a suspicion, but with work-" He cups her face and kisses her half way through her sentence. "I'm also further along than I thought." He stands up and she gasps at his quick movement, placing her on his desk. "I also know what we're having…"

"Tell me." His voice is gruff though, and he places his mouth along her jaw, bringing her hair to one side to tilt her head.

"It's a…" She moans when he pushes closer to her, sucking and biting at her neck. "It's a girl."

Eric stiffens immediately, whipping his head back. "You're fucking kidding, right?"

"It's a girl. We're having a girl." The reality of it begins to sink in for Sarah, too.

"And with my luck, she will look exactly like you," he groans, his eyes sliding off to the side in thought. "I'll have to diminish the male population." He's deadly serious and Sarah can't help but laugh.

"I think she'll be just fine. A daddy and big brother to watch over her."

Eric stands up straight, cupping her face to tilt her head back. That intense possessive air she loved shrouds him, liquefying her bones. Stroking her cheeks with his thumb adoringly, he implants the words slowly. "This time… we do it right."

"We do it right," she repeats and nods.

Eric smirks, inhaling and holding his breath for a moment before he glances to her lips. Meeting her eyes again, he exhales and his expression becomes serious. "Marry me, Sarah."

She gasps, her smile faltering and she searches his face. "What... Now?"

"Now, today, yesterday… just marry me."

Her heart blossoms at the prospect of being with him until her last breath. It was miles from how she had felt when she first met him. From the moment she was commissioned under Eric, their paths were meant to be entwined forever; saviors of each other for reasons she had never known until now.

"From the moment I walked into your office I've always been bound to you, Eric."

"But this time we'll be bound by love."

* * *

Big thanks to my Beta Murmelinchen for all her effort and hard work.

Thank you to everyone who continued to review, fan art, thoughts, asks, inspiration, and the list is endless. Words don't describe my appreciation!

It's extremely sad to see the end of Eric and Sarah, and there probably won't be a day where they don't cross my mind. 8 months writing the story and I have enjoyed every extraordinary minute.

Thank you. xxx


End file.
